When Life Claims You
by scribbler567
Summary: What happend after Dumbledore and McGonagall left Harry at Privet Drive?
1. Comfort

Minerva followed behind Albus as they rode the staircase into his office. She was clasping her hands together because they were shaking the longer she pictured young Potter lying on the steps of the Muggle home. Albus stepped into his office and gently led her in as he shut the door. "Now Minerva, you must calm yourself. I told you before of my reasons…"

"No," she snapped her voice quivering as her Scottish brogue echoed into her words. "I am aware of you intentions Albus, but those people have no regard for the wizarding world. Leaving him with ordinary Muggles would have been better. That woman hated Lily Potter and I know that you know this better then anyone. You left the one of the most powerful wizards of our times with _her_,"

"Minerva please," he pleaded without raising his voice as Minerva was. However Minerva McGonagall had listened enough.

"Listen? Listen to you Albus?" She shut her eyes for a moment, hoping to blink away the fatigue that practically blinded her. "I listened to you, by Merlin I did, but now you left our only hope on the doorstep of two people who will do anything to keep him from knowing his true self. And you call yourself the Headmaster? Your job is to protect the students and he may not be a student yet, but with him under our supervision it would be guaranteed that he is safe. Do you care about him?." She paused to catch her breath, but continued on her rampage. "Is that it Albus? Do you not care about the boy?" Minerva watched as her beloved colleague sunk into his seat, rubbing his head. Her heart was beating fast as she waited for him to reply.

She stood, fists clenched in an overwhelming silence until he stood and quietly said. "Minerva, please. I think its best you get some rest and we can rationally discuss this in the morning. There have been tears welling in your eyes ever since I placed the note with Harry." Dumbledore reached out to touch her, but stubbornly she moved away.

"Don't try to act as if I am being irrational! You're irrational, leaving a child with his skill alone in that home with those people, I can't believe of all the things that have happened in this school you would just,"

Suddenly Minerva jumped for the large door behind her swung open and a weeping Hagrid stepped into the office. She gripped the side of Albus' desk and felt him take her hand and squeeze, but once more she pulled away. "Is this a bad time Headmaster Dumbledore sir," Hagrid asked, wiping tears from his eyes.

Glaring back at Albus she saw him step towards the giant. "No Hagrid, it's alright. Come in."

Although still full of fury Minerva saw she was getting nowhere and straightening her hat strode from the scene. Before she made it out however Albus spoke to her once more. "Minerva, if you must know Harry was not the worst effected by this situation. There are some whose lives have not been claimed literally, but morally."

"Good night Albus," she replied evenly, turning on her heel and climbed back down the stairs.

Slowly the Transfigurations Mistress, wrapped in her robes but still shivering, made her way towards the common rooms. She knew the possibility of sleep that night was far from her, so she decided to make sure her students were all right.

The first common room she came upon was the Slytherin. Thinking of the name made her sick. She couldn't bear to enter even though the students weren't anything like Voldemort. That night she wasn't in her right mind anyway. Just as she was prepared to walk away she heard a huge clattering from beneath her. Having jumped back in surprise Minerva bit down on her lip, terrified at her raging thoughts. Part of her wanted to go back to Albus and ask him to investigate, but her pride made her swallow back the want.

Once more a crash came, this time she could recognize it as shattering glass. She doubted it was the Dark Lord, but the glass shattered in a way that sounded as if it were meant to break. She stood still, but then it came to her. The only classroom beneath her was in the dungeons and that was the Potions Classroom which contained lots of glass.

Minerva quickly made her way down the stairs. In front of her the door read, _Potions Classroom_ and with a slightly shaking hand (for a louder crash had just come) she opened it slowly.

From holding the door ajar she could see Severus Snape holding the large shelf of potions with both his hands, almost as if he were about to tip it on top of himself. His face was turned away from her, so the only thing she saw was the back of him, but even then she could see something wasn't right. He was not clad in his usual attire, for now wore only a white dress shirt and black pants. His robe she saw was lying beneath him on the floor, already covered in bits of glass and dripping with liquid. The hands that gripped the shelf held nails that were digging into the wood as if he held on for dear life.

"Professor Snape," she piped in a voice that squeaked much unlike her usual self.

Suddenly he began to turn towards where she stood frozen in the doorway. When through the shadows his face was revealed Minerva felt her heart stop. The usual pale face of the Potions Master was stark white with streaks of red etching to his cheeks as tears fell. It looked as if he were committed to a terminal illness. His dark eyes that were usually cold as rocks showed desperation as they became wet once more. The tears streaming down his face were practically white and his shoulders trembled along with them. Through the silence of the room she heard his breathing was deep and he was holding in much more. He took in a sharp breath as if to say something, but it released half in a cough and half in a sob.

Minerva stood, mouth gaping slightly and managed only to shake her head in disbelief. The pity she couldn't help but show must have angered him for he threw another vile to the ground. Blue potions spilled out of the bottle and the glass she could see added another cut into his already battered hands. This time he didn't look at her, but fled for the safety of his desk.

Finally gaining a bit of courage Minerva took a step into the room, careful of the contents on the ground and whispered, "Severus, what happened?"

He turned, having been facing the other way, and stumbled violently as he did so. "Let me be," he choked, tears coming more heavily now.

Minerva removed her hat and set it on a desk, walking towards the dark man before her. "Why are you crying," she asked, this time a bit more forceful.

"Stop," he hissed, but not able to let more words come from his mouth.

This time when Minerva moved she moved all the way to where Severus stood trembling. Trying not to show her hesitation Minerva took her own top robe off and placed it over his shoulders.

Without a word Severus reached out and grasped one of Minerva's hands. The pale hand she now held was limp and lifeless. Biting furiously against his lower lip Severus looked her straight in the eye, as if begging for help. "Why did you come," he asked shaking his head.

Minerva placed her other hand on top of his and squeezed tightly. "Let's sit Severus," she said quietly.

Each Professor took a stool and sat down, but he never allowed her to let go of him. The touch was awkward, but he seemed to need it. For a small amount of time they sat in silence, her swift strokes across his knuckles the only motion in the room. Finally he whispered, "She was supposed to be safe."

Although ignorant of his personal life, Minerva could tell by the way in which he spoke these words the woman he was referring to was someone he had treasured for he shook his head. "Li-," he began, but seemed not able to go on.

"I'm sorry Severus, I wish I could help, but,"

"Lily," he cried holding to her furiously. His grip hurt, but he didn't seem to want to let her go. "Lily."

Minerva shook her head, gaining realization on the Lily he was talking about. Lily Potter. Even as a student he had shown to an extent, care for the young woman. And she had died that night.

"Albus told me she'd be safe," he added, the shaking growing worse, tension building inside him so hard she could feel it through the touch they shared. "I…I found her Minerva. I found her dead." Severus let his head hang, lips pierced as he spoke. "And I held her because I never got to." There became bigger pauses between his words until his rage was so heated he couldn't talk and she felt all blood drain from her hands he held.

"Severus, calm yourself, it'll be alright. I promise." Her words were so out of character, but she didn't know what else to do.

Violently he tore from her small hold on him and buried his face in his hands. "Leave Minerva, you can't stay here. I am capable….of many things, including harming you which I cannot do."

Minerva reached to touch his shoulder, finding he twitched but didn't push away. "And I am capable of defending myself in case something does happen," she replied sharply.

Severus nodded and slowly touched her arm, grasping tightly. "Thank you."

She smiled lightly, allowing him to feel for comfort as he needed it. The hand he held her with suddenly jerked uncontrollably and he grabbed his wrist as if it stung. From the blow her body jerked as well and her hair that had been loosely confined to a bun spilled onto her shoulders, a few pins dropping against the floor. Clutching his arm Severus looked back at her, eyes still tearful, but holding a bit more life. Without a word he wrapped his arms around her back and held himself to her.

Unaccustomed to such an intimate gesture Minerva patted his back, otherwise unsure what to do to help. She could feel his breath against her neck, her hair moving as he breathed. Her robe had dropped from his shoulders and was soaking up liquids that had spread onto the floor. "Why did you destroy your potions," she whispered into his ear.

"I can't go on anymore," he calmly replied, grasping tighter around her, moving his hold to her waist.

Awkwardly running a hand through his hair she moistened her lips. "Severus there is always a reason to move on." Her Scottish accent always came out when her emotions were at their highest and now Minerva was facing crying which was an extreme action for her. As it happened she sounded more Scottish then ever before. Tears began to wet her lashes from watching the man who was holding her for dear life in such pain.

"Have you ever been in love," he asked bitterly.

"Yes," she choked, cursing silently for her bubbling tears and swallowed sobs.

He let his face fall to her shoulder, clenching his teeth until he spoke. "But did you loose them?"

"I did," Minerva stated more evenly.

Suddenly Severus pulled back. "Don't try and pretend you understand."

"I'm not pretending," she argued snapping into herself once more.

He stood, running a hand through her hair. "You know nothing about me. You know nothing of what I have done for that woman and now," Severus stopped and looked down to the floor, but then met her eyes. "You're like the rest of them, you don't care."

Minerva stood as well, stepping on her ruined robe. "I don't care? Well would I be here if I didn't care Severus, can you answer me that?"

Narrowing his eyes which still glistened with unshed tears he turned away. "Go."

Not understanding the change of attitude Minerva slammed her hand onto the desk as she picked up her hat. "I'll go and don't ask me for help again."

"I didn't ask," he roared.

"I offered you a shoulder and this is how you repay me?"

"I don't need anybody's help."

Opening her mouth to say something else she took a step back, but slipped on spilled potions, grabbing onto the large shelf which only tipped over as she went down. It came down on top of her with a crash, glass, vials spilling every which way. Her heart raced as she struggled under the weight of the shelf, but found none of the glass beneath her or that had newly fallen had cut her. Trembling she looked up to Severus who clutched his wand in his hand, eyes wide with….concern.

"Are you alright," he asked with a quiver in his thick voice.

"The glass, it didn't cut me…." Minerva tried hard to gain her bearings, but still was in awe that her skin was untouched. Besides, the weight of the shelf on her relatively thin body was enough.

"I caught that part of it in time," Severus replied, muttering a spell which moved the shelf so it stood once more.

Afraid to stand she was secretly thankful when the Potions Master dropped his wand and offered her a hand to help her stand. "Did you put a spell on the glass so it couldn't cut me?"

He nodded, guiding her to a seat, his hand pressed into her lower back. "It's a one word spell and it was faster then trying to catch you or the shelf."

Still shaking widely Minerva nodded. "Thank you," she whispered. Severus moved his hand so it wrapped around her waist until they heard a voice come from behind them.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on down here?"

Both turned in horror to see Albus Dumbledore standing at the door looking enraged. Severus quickly removed himself from touching her and clenched the edges of the desk. "You bastard," he spat. "You told me that you would protect her."

Dumbledore furthered himself carefully into the room. "Now Severus we must discuss this rationally because there was," He stopped short and Minerva felt his eyes on her. "I told you to get some rest Minerva."

With almost all of her energy drained she used the last of her to stand next to Severus. "I found somewhere I needed to be," she replied coldly.

Before he replied Snape had bounded towards Dumbledore and grabbed his collar. "You lied to me," he hissed. "You said she would be safe."

The Headmaster shoved Severus off of him and breathed deeply. "You two must both listen to me on another day. I command the both of you to retire at once. This day has been too trying." If she hadn't been so angry Minerva would have admired the calm disposition of Albus who was being attacked by two of his colleagues.

Severus slowly walked towards Minerva and she tried hard to read his face, but couldn't make it out. He grabbed her the way he had Albus seconds before and she felt herself go weak, afraid of his temper. Before she had time to shrink out of his hold and into a Tabby he had pressed his lips firmly against hers, softening his hold on her collar. Able to feel the longing of his lips she pressed her hands to his chest and kissed him back.

It wasn't a kiss of passion, nor of love, merely one of apology and gratitude. She however, not having been kissed in many years couldn't help but allow herself to enjoy the feeling of being treated as a woman. Soon after they began, they broke and she immediately turned away. There was no more to say on the subject that night. Without a word to Albus and without picking up her robe which lay on the floor Minerva fled up the stairs to the privacy of her own quarters.

"_There are some whose lives have not been claimed literally, but morally."_

And she knew for the rest of Severus' life that Albus had meant him.


	2. Reflections and a Warning

**Hey guys, so this was originally going to be a one-shot, but I'm definitely going to continue! Thanks for all the reviews and please comment more, it means so much to me! Thanks again and I hope this isn't a disappointment.**

Just as she had suspected Minerva found there to be no possibility of her sleeping that night. Instead she found that she was pacing furiously up and down her room.

She was furious with Albus, that was for sure. Her reasons in which she had irrationally expressed to him (yes, she would admit yelling got her nowhere) were reasons she planned on holding onto. If anything she knew that Albus had done it to shield Harry from the wizarding world and great prize and fame he held there. She also knew that they were his only family and Albus had practically no other choice. She was angry, she concluded, because she was worried. The thing she feared most was that Harry wouldn't be able to escape the house and be able to attend Hogwarts to find out his true self. For she already knew that Petunia would not tell him of such things and the only possibility of his finding out he was a wizard would be through his acceptance letter. Besides all of that Minerva was secretly grieving the loss of two fine members of the wizarding community: James and Lily Potter.

And then there was what had happened in the dungeons. Having known Severus Snape since he was a boy she knew he was not one to show any emotion, let alone cry. The way he had looked simply tore her apart and she cursed herself for allowing someone to have that effect on her. Minerva rarely let her guard down, something she used as a defense tool, but how helpless he had been earlier hit an unknown part of her. She hadn't known what else to do but give him someone to lean onto. _And I know how well that turned out,_ she thought, thoroughly irritated, and partially hurt, by Severus' reaction.

As she gave up on pacing and took a seat on her bed she ran a hand through the curls long fallen from her usual bun and allowed herself to think about the kiss. Severus had kissed her. She knew it had been out of his rage of emotions and gratitude for her visit. By the way he had held her, looked at her, she could tell. At the same time she had never been kissed so forcefully before and deep down she wanted it again. Not only did she want it again, but she wanted it from Severus.

"Oh gods Minerva," she muttered aloud, grasping a pillow off of her bed. She didn't care about him, she assured herself. But even she couldn't assure herself. After having seen him in such a state, watched him cry, held him when he cried the hatred she once held for his joining up with Dark Lord had quickly vanished. She didn't hate him anymore, resent him, or even want to try to avoid him anymore because she knew that what she had seen that night was a side of Severus Snape that was real. And any doubts she had once told to Albus when he had become a teacher were gone as well. She knew he was truly on their side. And that did something to her view of Severus. Minerva didn't want to admit it, she would never admit it, but she had feelings for him. Feelings much stronger then one should hold for a colleague. She knew it herself, but it became her goal never to admit it to anyone else. Everything then would be at stake: her job, her position, her life at Hogwarts.

Before she could allow herself to rant silently any longer a soft knock came at her door. Minerva straightened the remainder of her clothing and opened the door to see Albus in front of her. "Just checking to see if you were in your room as I instructed you Professor McGonagall."

Minerva narrowed her eyes and leaned against the door frame, not permitting Albus entrance to her chambers. "What's the real reason you've come here so late Headmaster," she asked sarcastically in the same formal tone he had used on her. Having known each other for so long and worked closely together they used first names when they were alone and having him treat her as if they were not friends only made her irritation towards him worse.

She watched as he shut his eyes for a moment. "Minerva," he sighed. She held in a sigh herself, thankful he was somewhat back to normal. "I hate to do this to a friend, especially after how upset you got tonight, but I must do it."

Seeing a sudden change of emotion she stepped aside and allowed him to stand in the middle of her room. She shut the door behind her and leaned against it. "What is it Albus," she asked.

He looked her straight in the eye and shook his head. "I have to warn you Minerva. I don't know what went on between you and Severus tonight, but it cannot continue."

"Albus, I, nothing happened I assure you," she argued clutching the door knob, still able to feel his hands on her waist when he had cried.

"You would like me to believe that after the intimate gesture the two of you shared when I came in?" He had never looked more serious and Minerva knew it couldn't have looked real good from his point of view. "As you are well aware relationships between staff members are not permitted by order of the Ministry of Magic and I will not condone it either."

"Albus, there is nothing going on between Severus and I," she exclaimed defensively. "I know that we kissed, but that was merely gratitude. I can assure you nothing happened between us, and nothing ever will."

"Can you explain why your hair was completely undone which it never is," he asked softly, but forcefully.

Minerva opened her mouth, but then quickly shut it realizing what Albus was implying. "You think we…" She buried her face in her hands. "Albus, that is completely out of line. I don't believe you!"

Suddenly the old man had taken her into a small embrace and being he was one of her only close friends she couldn't help but step out of character and embrace his hold on her shoulders. "I'm sorry Minerva, I just had to be sure, alright?"

"I can't believe you would even think," she growled.

He broke his hold on her as quickly as he'd taken it. "You must look at it from my point of view."

"I know," she sighed. "I'm sure it looked questionable."

"I'm glad you're finally being rational about all this." He paused and sat down on her couch. "Now there is business I wish to discuss with you. We have a student coming in tomorrow for the first time. She is a first year…"

"In the middle of the year," Minerva blurted out.

"Yes I know we usually do not accept them. However her parents are both extremely religious and don't believe in magic. They kept the letters from her until she finally found them and contacted us by Owl. She wishes to attend Hogwarts so Hagrid will be bringing her in. Tomorrow night we will be having a sorting ceremony especially for her. I wish that you would bring her into the Great Hall as you always do with first years and the day after tomorrow help her if need be, because she will have First Year Transfiguration as her first class of the day."

Minerva nodded, feeling sorry for the young witch and her Muggle parents. She wanted to say something in regards to the Dursley's being the same way, but she held her tongue. "What's her name Albus?"

He smiled. "Grace Price."

"Alright, is that all for tonight Albus," she asked opening up the door, wanting at last to be alone.

"Yes, yes," he nodded standing.

Before he was out the door she called for him again. "Is Sev-, Professor Snape, alright," she asked softly.

Albus widened his eyes. "We had a discussion regarding recent events that have occurred. I concur he is still angry with me, but there is nothing more I can do. Good night."

He stepped further out the door, but Minerva called for him again. "I think you should know I didn't go down there to see Severus, I went down when I heard a crashing noise and I was…"

"Curious," Albus finished. "Ah, but Minerva I must remind you curiosity killed the cat." His blue eyes shone through the light in the hall. "Good night."

Minerva let her door slam behind her and reached for the bottle of Brandy on her nightstand. She needed something to calm her nerves for the next day.


	3. A New Student

It wasn't much of a surprise to Minerva that Severus avoided her the entire next day. She couldn't say she particularly avoided him as well, but she was too nervous to go out of her way to speak to him. As much as she did want to discuss the night's events it was evident that it was a subject not to be opened so quickly after it had happened. Part of her wanted to know if Albus had given Severus the same warning he administered to her for it had made her feel quite uncomfortable whenever the Headmaster spoke to her that day. Her classes went by as usual, and soon it was dawning on four o-clock, the time in which Hagrid was scheduled to deliver Grace to Hogwarts.

Minerva checked to be sure each of her pins were properly holding in her bun as she approached the front doors of the school. She was anxious to meet the young witch who was probably nervous out of her mind. By the circumstances in which she had been under Minerva had a feeling that young Grace would be sorted into her own house, but she couldn't be too sure.

The doors before her opened wide and Hagrid, followed by a small girl, entered with his usual cheerful demure. He had recovered well from the night before, she observed. Minerva did her best to grin as she looked over the child.

Grace was short for her age, and very thin. She had curly blonde hair which hung right below her ears and surrounded her face. Blue eyes that should have been full of life on the first day of school were dark and terrified. She was gripping tightly to a suitcase Hagrid pried from her hold. "I'll take that Grace," he smiled, patting her shoulder. "This 'ere's Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House and Deputy 'eadmistress, and Transfigurations Mistress!"

Minerva reached out and wrapped an arm around the girl. "Hello Grace I hate to rush you into everything as I know you do not come from a wizarding family, but we are running behind schedule and you must be reporting to the Sorting Ceremony."

"What is that," she asked in a very small voice.

"Hogwarts is divided into four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You will be put in a house by a sorting hat. You will live in the dorm of that house and the students will become like your family." She sighed and took the girl's hand so they could begin towards the Great Hall. "I'll see you in a bit Hagrid," Minerva called over her shoulder as she hurried the child along.

"I'm sorry to rush all of this information onto you, I'm sure that this must be terribly overwhelming, but I assure you in a few days you will learn the ways of our world. Tomorrow you will be expected to begin classes and I will be your first class since you are a first year and so I can help you along the school as I'm sure your class mates will also do."

Grace stopped suddenly and Minerva was pulled back as well, since she was holding onto her. "Professor McGonagall I'm so confused. I've only been told that I was a witch days ago. Hagrid tried to help me, but this is all so confusing." Her voice was high pitched, but she sounded serious.

Ushering the girl to continue their walk Minerva nodded. "I know Grace, but trust me I'm sure you will find it all for the best. I'm glad you have joined us this year. Now," she stopped, having arrived at the entrance to the Great Hall. "I am going to take you in here, this is called the Great Hall, where you will find the school is all seated. In here the sorting hat, an enchanted hat, will begin to speak and announce what house you are to be sorted into. This usually occurs on the first day, however because of your circumstances you will be the only one sorted. This house will be your house for the remainder of your years here. Alright, are you ready," Minerva asked.

Grace barely nodded and Minerva muttered a spell to open the doors to a very loud hall. As she led the small girl down the middle of the room she found students were still chattering, but most stared at the young girl. Minerva squeezed the girl's trembling arm, assuring her it was alright. Looking towards the staff table she saw Albus smiling brightly. Severus sat with his usual expression and Minerva nearly tripped for her thoughts had wandered to when he had not looked emotionless, but had tears streaming from his eyes. Minerva helped Grace to the chair and before placing the hat on her made an announcement.

"Good evening Hogwarts. As you all have been informed, we have a new students joining us half way through the year and she is to be sorted tonight. This is Miss Grace Price and I hope you will all welcome her as you do all of the other first years. Please be sure to provide guidance to her if needed and show the same devotion as you do your fellow peers."

Minerva placed the hat on her and found the room fell silent. "Hmm, I see some great qualities in you young lady," the hat spoke, causing Grace to widen her eyes, obviously never having heard an object talk before. "I can see you in Slytherin, yes there is a good amount of determination and ambition within you eh? The tactics you used to get into Hogwarts despite your parents' wishes are very Slytherin like. But then there is your background. That is the one thing standing in your way. Hmm. Very hard decision." The hat was silent for a moment before declaring, "Forget it, I chose Slytherin!"

Cheers arose from the students and Minerva helped Grace down, removing the hat. "Congratulations dear," she said leading her towards the Slytherin table. "I'll let your Prefect take it from here."

With that Minerva approached the staff table, seeing that her usual place next to Severus was occupied. The only open seat was at the opposite side of the adjourning table, as far away as she could be from Severus. Casually walking towards the seat Minerva shook her head at Albus, seeing he didn't show any sort of reply. As if his warning hadn't been enough, he wouldn't even let her near him.

The feast was just as great as the normal sorting ceremony was, and Minerva noticed Grace seemed to be coming out of her shell as the Slytherins began talking to her. However she had a hard time keeping herself composed for she constantly found herself leaning over to look at Severus without a thought about what she was doing. Being he was on the other side of the room it was quite a task and finally Poppy Pomfrey leaned over and whispered, "Minerva, are you alright?"

Her friend's sudden voice disrupted Minerva's current view of Severus and she nodded. "Oh y-, yes Poppy, thank you."

Poppy shook her head. "I know Minerva McGonagall well enough to know that when she stutters like that, she's lying."

Minerva laughed lightly. "Please dear, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Then why do you keep looking over there, and why haven't you spoken all day?"

Sighing Minerva glanced down at her plate. "It's nothing Poppy, I just have some things on my mind tonight, that's all."

The nurse patted her arm. "Is it something you'd like to discuss over a cup of tea in my office later?"

She shook her head. "No thank you. I think I best sort this out on my own."

"Well, if something's bothering you then you can always tell me," she replied soothingly. Smiling Minerva turned back to her meal, being sure not to so much as glance at the Potion Master again that evening.

After the students were dismissed Minerva stood from her chair to see Severus fled quickly from the hall without even looking around. She had wanted to break the ice between them by congratulating him on gaining a new student. Before she could think Albus approached her. "Minerva, I want to thank you for helping Grace."

Minerva placed her hands on her hips. "Don't try and butter things up with me Albus, why is my seat the _only_ one moved from its usual place?"

He rubbed his temples. "I knew you'd have something to say about that. I simply think it best that you and Severus stay away from each other for a while. I'm worried that if something more happened last night then you tell me and you begin to, well, develop feelings towards each other then you could be colliding with the law. It's for your own good."

"How many times do I have to tell you? Nothing happened between us and we feel nothing towards each other. I appreciate you concern," she hissed under her breath, allowing sarcasm to seep through on the word concern. "But you are making things worse."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Minerva, it's only for a while. Then things will be back to normal, I assure you."

Wanting to pull herself together she turned and without a word headed back to her quarters.

The next day Minerva found Grace entered Transfigurations alone and late. She looked horrified when she saw the rest of her class was already seated. "You're late Miss Price," Minerva stated in her usual, no nonsense tone. "Please find a seat and I will catch you up with what you need to know in a moment."

The young Slytherin sunk into a chair in the back of the room and pulled her text book from her bag. Minerva gave instructions to the rest of her class and then headed towards the back of the classroom where Grace sat.

Grace was at a desk alone so Minerva took to the chair beside her. "This is Transfigurations, the study of, well do you know what Transfigurations is?"

The girl shook her head. "No, I'm sorry Professor."

Minerva held back a sigh; this child had a lot to catch up on. "Alright well Transfigurations is the study altering an object into another. You have much to catch up on. I am going to show you what parts of your text I expect you to have read so you can understand this class. But I must warn you this is one of the most dangerous classes you will take so it is of the upmost importance, especially due to your late start, that you pay careful attention and do not goof off in here. Am I understood?"

She felt her glasses lower on her nose as she looked down at Grace. "Yes."

"Alright," she said softening her tone. "I'll help you if need be. I think you should start reading chapter one. If you have any questions please ask." Minerva stood from the table and watched as Grace opened her book. Although out of her demure she gave the girl a small hug for it looked as if she needed it. "You're going to enjoy this year, I promise.'

Minerva didn't talk to Grace for the rest of the period because she was instructing the rest of the class on turning matches into needles.

When she dismissed the class she found Grace didn't get up, but had her head buried in the textbook, reading intently. "Miss Price it's time for your next class. Did you manage to get anything out of your reading?"

Grace smiled for the first time as she slammed the book shut. "Oh yes, I've reached chapter four already I find this so interesting. It's confusing, but so much better then religion."

"Chapter four," Minerva exclaimed. "Well I must say that is very impressive. I'm glad to see you are coming out of your shell a bit."

The girl blushed and gathered her things. "It's funny I'm actually not shy at all, but being thrown in this world and all." She stopped. "Thank you Professor, you're my only friend right now."

Minerva swallowed. "Well Miss Price, I wouldn't say we are friends, I would say I am your teacher simply helping a student. Now, do you need help finding your next class?"

She nodded and looked down at a piece of parchment. "Yes I have Potions next."

The Transfigurations Mistress stopped in her tracks, but tried to hide her emotion from her student. "Oh yes, Potions with Professor Snape. I'll be sure to get you there. Come on we don't want to be late for that class." Silently Minerva led Grace down into the dungeons.

Students had already filled up the Potions class and Snape stood at the front of the room, lecturing them when Minerva entered with Grace. She placed her hands on Grace's shoulders, more for her own support then the student's. "Professor Snape," she said hesitantly. "I held Miss Price after class for a bit. It's her first day so I,"

"That will be all Professor McGonagall," he snapped, drawing his robes around his body. "Miss Price there is an empty seat in the back."

Minerva felt herself boil. She hadn't expected Severus to jump into her arms, but she hadn't expected him to be that rude either. "As I was saying Professor Snape I was helping her on a few extra things she needs to study."

The class was silent as Severus looked from the front of the room to Minerva who stood in the back. Black eyes met green and for a moment she thought his stare softened, but before she could tell it was a glare once more. "Thank you Professor. But I assume you have a class to teach?"

Embarrassed, hurt, and thoroughly irritated Minerva once more fled the Potions Classroom, but this time she couldn't retreat to privacy, but she had to teach a seventh year class.


	4. Confessions

A few months passed after the night Minerva had found Severus torn apart in the dungeons. They had talked only when it came to business matters and even then he was awfully rude towards her. Albus was no help either for he made sure they were always separated at meals and meetings. Grace became one of her year's best students, becoming a very skilled witch, especially in Potions, and in time was very outgoing among her peers. It warmed Minerva to know she was in a place where she could feel as if she belonged. Watching Grace growing each day was one of the only lights in those months.

Severus was constantly on her mind. There was no doubt. Memories of the one night where she had seen a true side of him flooded through her daily. Minerva couldn't help the thoughts of him, she wished they would go away for they weren't appropriate due to their positions, but she found herself oddly attracted to him. And she missed him. She missed having small arguments over Quidditch as they used to. They had never been good friends, but they had at least talked. Feeling as if she were being torn from not being on good terms with Severus she decided to talk to him, even if it didn't turn out well, she had to for her own sanity.

Her hands trembled as she stood outside his private chambers. She had checked for Severus in his office, but he wasn't there and his own quarters were the only other place he'd be. With a bit of courage she knocked hard against the wooden door and waited, but found he didn't come. Raising her hand to give it a last pound she jumped back when he opened the door and stood before her.

He looked down at her, squinting his eyes at the light the hall brought into his mostly dark room. A piece of black hair fell into his face and Minerva shuttered, holding an urge to brush it away. "What are you doing here," he asked bitterly. He stood directly in the doorway so she couldn't gain entrance to his chambers.

Minerva stood tall, not ready to be submissive to anyone, especially not him. "Professor Snape I am here to discuss something personal with you," she replied in her teacher voice. "And I suggest that you allow me entrance to your room or I will gladly allow myself in." Severus glared at her, but indeed moved so she could walk into his room.

Severus Snape's room was unlike any other room at Hogwarts. It was completely dark except for a small candle flickering by his wrought iron bed. Besides his simple bed the only other furniture in the room was two small chairs and a table in front of a fire place which was unlit. It was depressing and reminded her of the dungeons in which he taught.

She took a seat in one of the arm chairs and crossed her legs, finding he didn't sit, but stood across the room, shutting the door behind him. "Professor McGonagall what is this all about?"

"Severus," she began. "I haven't talked to you since the incident in the dungeons four months ago. And I would like to know why you have been not only avoiding me, but being very insulting."

He smirked. "This is a subject I wish not to discuss with you." Severus opened the door and gestured through the frame with his hand. "Now I suggest since I cannot help you that you kindly leave."

Minerva stood and crossed her arms over her chest. "This is not over Severus Snape. Now sit down and tell me why the hell you have chosen to treat me the way you have been."

Severus slammed the door loudly, causing Minerva to react slightly. "I told you that I do not wish to discuss that night now leave me alone," he yelled. It was unlike Severus to shout for he always held good control over his emotions, but something was seriously wrong. "Do you really think that I would like to talk about the night when I was at my worst and you saw me? Do you know how embarrassing that is to talk about? What would you like to talk about Minerva? Is it the fact that I destroyed my classroom because of my anger or the fact you had to see me cry? Or maybe, just maybe you want to ask why I kissed you?" His voice was definitely a yell by now and he was clutching tightly to the head of the second chair in the room.

She fell silent; she had to admit that his rage scared her. "Severus, I know why you were upset that night. You lost the woman that you loved, but I only wanted to know why you have avoided me for these past few months. It has to be more then being embarrassed."

Severus shook his head. "Leave," he hissed. "Please leave Minerva." His voice was softer now, but he still sounded angry.

"I won't leave until we can be on good terms." She walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder, only to find her shoved her away roughly. Stumbling back from the force of his push she tried to control her temper. "You have to learn to talk Severus."

"I don't need to talk." His voice was even once more.

She sighed. "Everyone needs to sometimes Severus."

Snape shook his head, letting out a long breath. "Can you please go for tonight?"

Knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere Minerva nodded and began for his door. She could feel a few tears welling in her eyes, but she swallowed them back. "Good night Severus," she whispered as she pulled the door shut behind her.

A few more weeks of silence between the two professors went by. Severus avoided her once more and Minerva tried hard not to let it get to her, but Poppy kept insisting that something was going on. And Minerva of course denied it, but half of her wished that she could discuss her sudden attraction to Severus with her friend. However she knew it best to keep it a secret. Things looked as if they weren't going to go anywhere between them when a Quidditch match brought a change for the two.

Albus wasn't present at the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor so Minerva took the chance to sit next to Severus during the game. Neither spoke to each other, but she closed her eyes to take in the warmth of having him sitting next to her. Even though they said nothing Minerva took comfort in the fact he hadn't refused her sitting there.

Sometime towards the end of the game a ball came hurdling towards where the staff were seated and was heading right towards Minerva. Suddenly flashbacks of her fall back when she had played Quidditch and the injuries she had suffered afterwards flew through her mind and for the first time since then she was scared. Minerva grabbed onto Severus, seeing the ball was headed straight for her and allowed herself to fall onto his lap to avoid being hit. She felt herself shaking horribly and didn't realize what she had done until the ball whizzed over her head and landed somewhere out of the field. Severus was holding her tightly around the waist and then she realized who she had just held onto. His hand was making motions on her back and although not wanting to pull away she couldn't believe how unlike herself she must have looked. Minerva sat up immediately and straightened herself. "Oh gods Severus, um, I really think I need to go inside for a moment. I'm sorry for that." She stood and covering her face fled from the field.

As she pulled her wand out to open the doors to the school she felt a hand on her shoulder turn her around. Severus was behind her, looking quite different then he had before. His look was not now a glare, but one that showed concern. "What happened out there Minerva," he asked.

She shook her head and gripped tightly to her wand. "Nothing Severus, I just was taken back. I thought the ball was going to hit me that's all. Nothing more." Biting her lip furiously she turned away, but found he kept her in place.

"I think you're lying."

"Well you think wrong Professor Snape," Minerva replied confidently. As much as she wanted to talk to Severus, this wasn't what she was hoping for. She was much too nervous. "Now I would like to freshen up in my room so I suggest you leave me be."

He let go of her, but didn't look away. "Minerva, I think you and I need to have that talk," he said quietly.

"What talk," she asked knowing the anxiety was showing not only by her words, but on her red face.

"A certain woman told me that I need to learn to talk," he smirked. "So are you backing out now?"

Minerva felt herself beam as she grinned slightly. "Of course not Severus." She muttered a spell to open the large doors. "I'll see you tonight in your chambers I suppose?" He nodded and turned away, his robes bellowing behind him.

That night Minerva found herself standing outside his room once more, but this time not quite as nervous as she had been before. She knocked on the door and found he opened it right away. "Minerva," he nodded allowing her in.

She took a seat in one of the arm chairs and let her head fall back against it. "What do you want to talk about Severus?"

Severus was silent as he shut the door. He didn't sit down, but began pacing slowly. She noticed that he had his robes wrapped tightly around him and seemed distracted. Minerva didn't speak, but allowed him to take things at his own pace. "Minerva, I, I'm so sorry," he said at last in a strangled voice.

She looked up to him and saw he was facing away from her. "Severus, what are you…"

"It's so hard to describe to you why I've been the way I have." His voice fell flat once more, but he seemed to be struggling to keep it that way. "I've never been seen crying Minerva and you saw that. You saw me in a way I never wanted anyone to see. Everybody sees me as this cold, emotionless man, but truth is, as you've seen I'm not. And I couldn't believe you witnessed that. I'm horrified and embarrassed, yes that's part of the reason as to why I've been so mean, but you were right in saying its not all of it."

He stopped once more and she could hear him take a deep breath. "I loved Lily so much Minerva…I loved her since we were children. But she never loved me back. At least, not in the way I loved her. I never got to hold her as I wanted to. And then, and then that bastard James took her away. He just took her from me," he growled. "He never loved her the way I would have. I would have given everything for her.

"When I found her there, dead, I lost all control. That was the first time I think I have ever truly cried. But I couldn't help myself. For if she was gone what other reason did I have to go on?" Severus sighed. "And then Minerva you found me. You found me tearing up my classroom and well you were there, you very well know what you saw. And you were so nice to me…"

Both turned towards the door when a serious of loud bangs interrupted them. Severus groaned and opened up his door in one swift motion that Minerva admired to reveal the tear stained face of a young Slytherin girl. "Miss Reynolds," he said in his teacher tone, much different from how he had speaking moments before. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

"P-, Professor S- Snape sir I'm sorry but you're the head of our house and…"

"Spit it out Miss Reynolds," he scolded impatiently. The little girl was crying terribly and Minerva moved next to Severus to get a better hold of the situation.

"Grace Price is trying to hurt herself, you, you have to c-, come. She's my friend." The girl wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her robe and sniffled. Minerva watched as Severus' scowl disappeared and his eyes widened.

"Oh gods, alright, I'm coming." He turned towards Minerva who became suddenly worried. She had developed such a love towards Grace and felt as if the young girl was her daughter. She couldn't bear the thought of her hurting herself.

"Severus," she whispered just loud enough for him to hear as he began out the door with Miss Reynolds.

Obviously not having realized she was still there Severus turned back to her. "Min-, Professor McGonagall I'll be back in a moment to discuss that new textbook."

Aware he was trying to hide their personal matters from the students Minerva tried her best to do the same. "Could, I mean, would you like me to come with you Professor Snape?"

He nodded and extended his hand for her to take which she gladly did. As they followed behind the Slytherin student she found their hands stayed locked together and their touch was hidden by the good graces of large robes.

During their walk Minerva felt her head ache thinking of what could have young Grace want to harm herself in any way. As far as she could see the girl seemed to be happy and was excelling in her classes. She had had small tutoring sessions with her and had found out that she hadn't been happy living at home and found Hogwarts to be her new home. And she wasn't having trouble with bullying, which Minerva had thought would happen due to her being a Muggle born and being placed in Slytherin. However things seemed to be going alright for the girl.

Minerva had begun to feel a motherly protection over the young Slytherin girl for she had always wanted a child, someone who she could raise and nurture. It was one of her biggest dreams, but it was one that she knew would never happen. Watching Grace come out and begin to socialize had felt like watching her own child growing. She squeezed Severus' hand bracing herself for finding the little girl she had come to love in self inflicted pain.

The Slytherin common room was full of almost the entire house and as soon as the three of them entered Severus let go of Minerva's hand and asked where Grace was. Without waiting for her he rushed up the stairs, Minerva trailing behind him. They came to a dormitory and found the door was both closed and locked. "Alohomora," Snape muttered which caused the door to swing open.

Sitting on her bed, legs pulled up to her chest, Grace was sobbing, covering her face with her hands. Severus didn't enter right away for he looked stunned. Minerva however rushed towards Grace and sat on the bed beside her. That was when she noticed a piece of rope on the ground and Grace seemed to be struggling to breath. She wrapped her arms around the young girl and found the first year buried her face in her teacher's shoulder. "Oh Miss Price, what happened," she asked into the girl's ear.

A small hand clutching a piece of Muggle paper came out of the embrace and handed the paper to Minerva. Doing her best to hold onto the girl and read the paper Minerva held back her own tears.

The note Grace had handed her was from her parents and was a threat to find her and bring her home, away from Hogwarts. What Minerva didn't know and the letter told her was that Grace had run away from home to attend Hogwarts because her parents being strict religious figures believed magic sacrilegious. Minerva threw the note to the ground and hugged Grace tighter. "Don't worry Miss Price; we won't let you leave here."

She looked up to Severus looking out of place, wringing his hands silently. "Professor Snape, why don't we take Miss Price out of here for now?"

Watching him stare at the sobbing girl in her arms he looked distraught. "I think that's a good idea Professor McGonagall."

Minerva helped Grace to stand and wrapped an arm around her shoulders so they could walk. "Come Miss Price I'll take you to Madame Pomfrey's. She can let you rest for a while."

Gently Minerva led the small girl out of the Slytherin common room and to the infirmary followed by a silent Severus.

Poppy had seemed just as upset to see Grace worked up and treated her gently. "I'll get you some tea to drink," she coaxed Grace as she helped her into a bed.

Severus hadn't followed Minerva behind the curtain that surrounded Grace's bed so when Poppy left to fetch tea for Grace it left the student and teacher alone. By now Grace had stopped sobbing, but little tears still poured from her eyes. Minerva felt her heart being pulled from her watching as the child let out a hurricane of emotions. "Grace, I know that now you're still worked up, but if you want later on we can talk alright?"

Grace pulled the sheets up to her nose and nodded. "Thank you Professor McGonagall."

Minerva placed a hand on the child's shoulder and rubbed gently. She gave a small smile. "Keep holding on Miss Price, its going to be alright."

Before they could finish their conversation, Poppy had hurried back in and ushered Minerva out. "Min I think that we should let her alone for a while alright?"

Nodding Minerva walked out from the curtain surrounded bed to see Severus was standing by the door of the hospital wing. "Is she alright," he asked awkwardly.

Minerva sighed. "I hope so Severus. I really do."

By now they were standing beside each other and Minerva was barely paying attention as she couldn't think of anything but poor Grace. Without a warning he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Minerva inhaled deeply, surprised at his gesture. "Don't worry yourself over this Minerva. She's a Slytherin, she's strong."

Hoping he wouldn't push her away Minerva pressed a hand to his chest and held tight to him. If he was extending the warm gestures she wasn't going to refuse. "But she's a small girl Severus, unhappy with her home life."

Severus rubbed her back and caught her gaze. His eyes were full of more life then she had seen before. The dark stones were now shinning orbs that begged for her to listen. "Trust me Minerva," he said softly.

Shaking with excitement of being in his hold Minerva found her hand was wrinkling the material she was holding on his robes. The Potions Master leaned towards her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. When she could look into his eyes again Minerva smiled. "Severus…"

"Do you know why I was so angry the night of Lily's death when you came in?"

Minerva shook her head, still not able to believe how close she was to him. "I loved Lily, but she never loved me. Hell, I still do love her. But then I realized that after all I had sacrificed for her I still found myself falling in love with another woman," he whispered in a voice beyond sexy. "I didn't want to allow myself to go through the pain of being in love again. So I took our my mixture of grief and confusion with anger. I was angry because I was falling for you. That was what I wanted to talk about."

Hardly able to stand Minerva felt her heart stop for a moment. She knew that over the past months she had developed a small crush on Severus, and even went as far as finding herself attracted to him. And she had missed him. But love had never crossed her mind. Love was an emotion that changed everything. Now he was here, holding her tight, confessing that he indeed loved her. Minerva opened her mouth to say something, but bit back her tongue realizing she did love him. She loved everything about him and she wasn't denying it anymore.

Instead of replying back Minerva grabbed his collar the way he had hers all those nights ago and crushed her lips to his. Severus immediately pulled her to his body and responded by deepening their kiss. Working her lips against his, releasing all of her frustration towards him Minerva felt the world fall away beneath her. She clung tightly to his chest, afraid she would fall as he dipped her to add to the passion of their lips locked on one another. They were in a public place, but for once it didn't matter for she had waited too long for this.

Gasping for breath they pulled away, but stayed inches away from each other. Severus smiled gently, the first smile she had seen him give her and ran his hand down her cheek. "Oh Minerva," he sighed.

"Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape, just what do you think you're doing," a voice boomed from behind them. Clutching to Severus, Minerva and the Potions Master turned swiftly to see an angry Albus Dumbledore standing in the doorway.


	5. The Game Begins

Minerva sat next to Albus facing a very irritated Dumbledore at his desk. "What were you two thinking," he asked after more then ten minutes of silence between them. "A student could have walked in at that moment and seen you!" The Headmaster rubbed his temples. "I warned you Minerva, I told you not to start anything with Severus."

"If I could speak on Minerva's behalf," Snape added sitting up. "She was not the one who began this."

"No Severus, don't do this. I am just as guilty as he is," she argued. "But, neither of us is guilty of anything really."

Albus shook his head. "How long have you two been…"

"Been what," Snape asked sarcastically. Minerva saw the anger in his eyes just as she had the night of Lily's death. "Been together? I'd like to inform you that we are nothing of the type."

Feeling her heart suddenly sink Minerva felt sick and was half tempted to run when Severus took her hand and grasped it tightly in his. Minerva wasn't sure how to respond. For she knew they weren't really together…but she had thought after that confession of his…

"Oh yes and now after that you'd like me to believe you?"

Severus squeezed her hand a little tighter and Minerva felt him rub her knuckles gently. She would never admit it, but his touch soothed her. "You want to know why I kissed her," he asked. "Alright." He let go of her hand suddenly and stood from his chair, glaring down at her. Now she couldn't read his eyes. They seemed full of anger and resentment, but after he had just touched her she couldn't quite comprehend his change. "I've been pretending she's Lily to release this, this stress. That's why I did this, all of it. I don't give a damn about you. Everything I told you? Lies," he sneered. His voice was back to its usual monotone, but she could still sense the inflictions on words that made her heart sink once more.

"Lies," she whispered, shaking her head, not understanding his sudden change in attitude. A moment before he had been holding her and now he stood before her, denying having feelings towards her.

But then it came to her, it was all a game. Severus was trying to make Albus believe he had been pretending to care about her. And she knew what she had to do. "How could you Severus," she asked, her voice raising an octave higher then it usual was.

"How," he asked raising his eyes. A piece of hair fell from the way it naturally held itself back and she wanted so bad to reach out and pull it away. "I'll tell you how. There were so many things I wanted to tell Lily. And I couldn't tell her because of that _bastard_ she married. So what did I do? You were content listening to my problems so I simply led you on. In doing that you would believe I actually cared about you. So I simply let it out. I let out of the things I wanted to tell Lily and you believed it," he laughed with a sneer. "You actually believed it! I went through the pain of losing someone I loved, and since you wanted to pretend that night that you understood I made sure you would. I knew that if I simply treated you well then you'd fall for me and then when it all came out you'd be crushed too." Severus bit down on his lips and the gesture was so small Minerva knew she was the only one who noticed the regret he obviously felt from his words.

Minerva pressed a hand to her stomach, pretending to be extremely sickened. "And why are you saying this all now," she asked standing in front of him as well.

"You think I'm going to put my position in harm for the likes of keeping you happy?" Although she knew his words were insincere Minerva couldn't help but cringe involuntarily at them. He sounded so real.

Attempting to look as if she were having a hard time containing herself she gave him a hard slap across the face. "Get out of her," she said raising her voice slightly, but not yelling. "Nobody get's away with betraying Minerva McGonagall."

Snape smirked and began towards the door. "Goodnight Professor McGonagall, Headmaster," he said in his usual tone, shutting the door behind him.

Once he had left Minerva turned to face Albus, letting tears water in her eyes. "Oh Minerva…I," he began softly.

She put her hand to stop him from continuing. "Don't say anything. I know you were right, I should have listened to you."

"You must know I didn't think this would happen, that's not why I warned you against,"

"Then why did you," she argued coldly. "Why did you really Albus? You kept telling me not have anything to do with Severus, but why?"

He shook his head. "It's not important now."

"You're right," she replied smirking as Severus had. "You're damn right it doesn't matter now." Straightening her robes she turned away from Albus. "I'd like to be alone right now."

"As you wish." Without looking back Minerva exited his office and hurried off towards Severus' private chambers.

After having found he wasn't in his own quarters Minerva had went to hers hoping he had gone there. And he was waiting for her outside her door.

She smiled as she approached him and found he forcefully grabbed her into a tight embrace. Unaccustomed to such actions Minerva wasn't sure how to respond, but wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself to him as well. "We need to talk," he whispered in her ear.

Nodding against him she opened her door and led him into her room. Minerva's room was much different then Severus'. Her bed was an elegant four poster style, trimmed in simple emerald bed spreads. She had a tall fire place which almost always held a fire burning, one that lit and warmed the entire room. In front of her fireplace she had a large sofa and two armchairs which were all very plush due to being alone. This made them all the more comfortable. A large Muggle rug covered the stone floors and added to the warmth.

"It's hard to imagine our chambers have the same layout," he smirked, sitting across from her in an armchair. He cleared his throat. "Minerva, we must discuss what's going on between us."

"Thank you for what you did in there," she replied. "At first I wasn't sure of what was going on, but then I understood, I can only hope Albus believed it."

"You did well Professor. You might want to get out of Transfigurations and opening an acting club."

Unlike many Minerva found his sarcasm to be funny and she couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "Really Severus, we must get back on topic."

"You don't wish to discuss your future in theatre," he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Please Severus," she groaned. He nodded, his facial features returning once more to show their usual sternness. "I hate to ask this question, but after everything that happened this afternoon, and what we both said, are we going to…"

"Be together? Well I suppose yes Minerva. I…" His voice trailed and she was about to say something when he stood from his chair and grasped her hands, pulling her to stand in front of him. "I love you Minerva McGonagall. I love everything about you. And I want to be with you."

Unfeigned tears welled in her eyes, in the eyes of Minerva McGonagall, the strongest woman at Hogwarts. She bit down hard on her lip and captured the sobs before they released. "Severus…"

"Do you love me Minerva?"

"Love Severus," she exclaimed pulling away to turn and hide her face. "Severus I care about you, more then I can very well say, but love? It's such a strong word. I don't want to use it until I'm entirely sure. I mean I," Once more she looked at him, not able to read through his face how he was reacting. "I don't want this to sound like I don't care, I just need time to say something so important. I mean do you truly _love_ me Severus. You loved Lily, but me…"

"Yes, I do Minerva."

"Now don't be angry with me Severus. I want this to work. Something between us, I want it to happen." She took his hands back in hers. "I want to be with you."

Severus nodded. "Minerva, this isn't going to be easy. Albus thinks we hate each other, truly hate each other and we have to keep that up. We won't be able to really talk unless we're sure we are completely alone."

"I know," she replied, sounding bolder then she actually felt.

"You have to be willing to…"

"I am," she added. "I want to do this Severus. I want the Potions Master to be mine no matter what it's going to take."

A small smile appeared, taking away his harsh expression. "A game has begun Minerva."

With that he took her into another hug. Holding onto her new love Minerva thought,_ This touching is going to take some getting used to._


	6. A Promise

When she woke up Minerva found that instead of being in her bed she was curled up in one of her arm chairs, Severus asleep in the one across the room. Then she recalled the night's events. They had been up playing chess and talking when both had fallen asleep. The proof lay in the unfinished chess game on the table. Keeping herself closely confined in the small space of her chair she watched Severus sleep.

His legs both rested on the ground, knees closed together and leaning up against the chair. Both of his hands clutched either arm and seemed to be holding fairly tight. A piece of hair, the one that always broke from the rest, surrounded part of his face. For the first time she had ever seen him he looked to be at peace with himself. She didn't want to disturb him, for she was sure that didn't happen often, so she sat and gazed.

After a few moments Severus began to stir and opened his eyes to meet her stare. He smiled and she felt her stomach flip. She loved it when he smiled. "Good morning Professor," he said evenly. "Is there any reason as to why I'm in your room?"

She chuckled. "Severus you're going to have to be more convincing then that."

"Am I now," he asked stretching his arms in front of him. Part of his sleeve came up and she saw the end of his dark mark. Even though she knew he was on their side it made her shutter. "You alright Min," he asked widening his eyes.

Not having realized she had showed her discomfort at his mark she quickly composed herself. "Of course Severus, why shouldn't I be?"

He sat completely up. "Your face just then, you looked upset by something."

"Don't be silly," Minerva assured him, standing from her chair. She wrung her hands, embarrassed at the discomfort the dark mark brought her.

Severus stood as well and placed a hand on her arm. "Minerva, we must be honest with one another."

"I know Severus, I know," she replied. "It's just your dark mark."

"What about it?" He looked at her, eyes wide.

She turned away in shame, feeling her cheeks blush. "I saw it and well it upset me, that's all. But I know…"

"I'm sorry," he interrupted slowly. "I didn't think…."

Neither talked now and Minerva was afraid that she had upset him, so she gently took his face in her hands and laid a kiss on his lips, enjoying the feeling. "Its fine Severus," she breathed against his lips, able to hear deep breaths coming out of his lungs.

The Potions Master shook his head, moving his hands to her hips and pulling her closer. "I try not to even remind myself."

She smiled, gently brushing hair out of his eyes. "It shocked me a bit, that's all. It will not bother me from now on, I know where you stand."

Severus returned her smile slightly. "Thank you," he whispered.

They stood, pressed against one another for a long moment, until Minerva gave his arm a squeeze and broke from him. "I think we're both lucky it's Saturday."

"And why would that be?"

Minerva cast a spell so the chess board would put itself away and laughed. "Well, it's already eight o-clock; I do believe we would have been very late to breakfast. I usually have a house elf wake me, but only during the week."

"You're right," he replied, fumbling with his left sleeve.

Knowing very well he was messing with the sleeve because of her comment about the dark mark she sighed more embarrassed then before. "Severus, please it's alright."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He stood, smirking quite in character of his usual self, one eyebrow raised.

"I shouldn't have said a thing about your mark," she groaned. "Now you're going to be upset aren't you?"

"I will not be upset Minerva. I just don't want anything to bother you. Believe me if I could get rid of this damn mark I would. Everyday when I have to look at it, it makes me sick."

Placing a hand on his arm she rubbed softly where she could feel the mark. "I will never let it bother me Severus. I told you already, I know where your loyalty is."

"I know," he said slowly. "It's just…"

"Just nothing Severus," she interrupted, pressing a finger to his lips in hopes he would drop the subject. "I think we both best get ready in our own rooms. And I would like to go see Miss Price in the hospital wing."

Severus nodded and kissed her quickly before hurrying towards his chambers.

Now refreshed and put together Minerva hurried down the halls towards the infirmary, finding besides a few children it was relatively empty. As she neared the curtain surrounding Grace Poppy came from her office. "Minerva, I really must talk to you my dear," she exclaimed clasping her hands together.

"Poppy, I'd like to see how Miss Price is doing," she said shortly.

Before she could open the curtain Poppy was grasping her arm. "No, come in my office before that."

Minerva pulled away. "Please just for a moment," she begged.

Her friend glared at her slightly and sighing Minerva gave in and followed Poppy into her office.

The office of the infirmary was cluttered and crowded, stocked high with potion bottles and other medical supplies. It reminded her of Olivander's for everything was jammed together, yet somehow Poppy knew how to find it. Minerva always had to laugh because Poppy was a no nonsense, strict person like herself yet she let her office grow so messy. Taking a seat across her friend's desk she crossed her legs impatiently, wanting badly to see Grace.

"So Minerva," she smiled. "Is there something you wish to discuss with me?"

"Yes I would like to ask how Miss Price is."

Poppy looked right through her and Minerva knew that she wasn't believing a word of her. Her friend knew about Severus. "I saw you and Professor Snape last night Minerva," she said point blank.

Trying to hide a blush Minerva cleared her throat. "Well it is nothing that should concern you Poppy, now if you please," she began as she stood from her chair. "I would like to…"

"Stop Minerva," Poppy insisted, using her hand to guide Minerva back down into the chair. "You will not leave this office until you tell me what's going on. You're my best friend and I will not allow secrets this big to be kept from me." She was using the same voice she used to command students and Minerva groaned. "Is there something between you two?"

"Yes," she sighed. "But I- "

"Oh Minerva! Why didn't you tell me you had feelings for him? What happened last night?"

"Alright, but you cannot tell a soul…"

"Ah Minerva I see you're doing well this morning," a much too familiar voice came from behind her.

Relieved to be out of talking to Poppy, but annoyed by Albus she turned towards the Headmaster. "Madame Pomfrey, I wanted to ask you about the condition of Miss Grace Price, the young Slytherin girl," he said stepping further into the office.

"I was just going to see her," Minerva said sliding out of the room, without waiting for a response.

Minerva pulled back the curtain to Grace's bed and found the young girl sitting up on her bed, playing with hair that hung in her face. She looked at Minerva with helpless eyes, rippling with lines of fatigue beneath. Slowly the Transfigurations Mistress took a seat and folded her hands on her lap. "Good morning Miss Price," she smiled gently. "Are you feeling a wee bit better this morning?"

Nodding Grace dropped her gaze to a piece of the blanket she clutched in her hand. "I suppose so."

There was an awkward silence between them. Grace was no more then eleven years old, yet she looked as if she were much more mature, not physically, but she carried herself in a way a woman would. Making an attempt to hurt yourself at such a young, at any age really, but especially hers was unheard of. Minerva knew she had to help this girl, but she just didn't know how to handle to delicate situation.

"Miss Price, I um, would like you to know that I was very worried about you last night." She narrowed her eyes, very teacher like at the girl. "And so were many others I assure you. And I would like you to know that if you ever need something, anything at all really…I'm here."

Grace bit down on her lip, still not looking at Minerva. "Thank you professor. I'm sorry about last night."

"Sorry," Minerva exclaimed, patting Grace's arm. "Don't be ridiculous Miss Price. There is nothing you need be sorry for."

"But, I caused such a commotion, that wasn't what I wanted…" Her voice faded away in emotion.

"You did no such thing."

Grace finally looked up, tears swimming in her little girl blue eyes. She shook her head slowly, curls bouncing as she did so. "I didn't mean to…"

Although it was nothing she normally did with students, let alone ones that weren't hers, Minerva wrapped an arm around the child and pulled her close as a mother would. She ran a hand through the tangled curls of the girl's hair. A few sobs came as the girl responded to her embrace and pulled herself into the hug. For the first time Minerva felt as if she had a child. The feeling was new to her. "It's going to be alright, I promise," Minerva whispered, rubbing her back. "I mean it."

Grace cried against her shoulder for a few more moments until she asked, muffled against Minerva's robes, "Are they going to take me away from here?"

Caressing the small girl she shook her head. "I won't let them. I promise my dear."

"Because," she choked. "I can't go back home. I love it here."

"We'll do something." Slowly the girl pulled away, blushing deeply.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me Professor."

"What is?"

"Being nice to me like that, like you were," Grace explained.

Minerva gave the child a half smile and nodded. "Well, I'm here for you." She realized she had never been so nice to a student in her entire career before and when she took in the words Grace spoke she couldn't believe her actions. For some reason Minerva had taken a liking to Miss Price and she hoped it wouldn't make her look unprofessional. After all, her no nonsense attitude towards students was her signature and it was one she didn't ever want to lose. Part of her wanted to stop being so caring, but this girl seemed different then any other student who had come to Hogwarts. She needed someone more then anyone. And Minerva couldn't help but take on the motherly role she was so unaccustomed to. "And if you ever want to talk, just come find me. I know right now you're still not settled, but when you begin to feel better, we can."

For the first time a smile lit up the thin cheeks of the small girl. "I would like that Professor McGonagall."

Her heart warmed the way it did when Severus smiled and she stood from the bed. "I best be going. I'll come see you again, and I hope to see you in class on Monday morning." She watched as Grace squirmed uncomfortably at the mention of leaving the infirmary. "Well, we'll just see how you're feeling eh?" Grace nodded and Minerva drew the curtain behind her, coming face to face with Poppy and Albus.

Clearing her throat and straightening her back Minerva pressed her lips together. "She's looking better this morning Poppy." Upon seeing Albus again she recalled the previous night's events and that she should be acting a bit unlike herself. After all she supposedly was to have been strung along by Severus.

Her friend nodded. "Yes and Minerva I would like to finish our conversation that was interrupted. Albus, why don't you see Miss Price?"

The wizard nodded and reached out to touch Minerva's arm. "I want to talk to you as well Minerva, about what happened…"

Putting her hand up, acting as if she were sensitive to the subject, but also trying to avoid Poppy spilling anything to Albus, she hushed him. "I am aware of what you are referring to Headmaster, but if both of you don't mind I'd really like to be alone today. It's been a trialing night. I came down simply to see Miss Price's condition. Good day." Ignoring both her friend and her boss Minerva hurried off to find Severus.

Knocking on his door Minerva felt like a teenager. She was practically nervous, but ridiculously excited to see him. Of course it was one feeling she would never admit, nor show for it made her feel silly.

When he opened the door his usual stern expression softened. "Minerva, how lovely to see you," he greeted her.

Minerva pushed herself into the room and shut the door to find his fireplace actually held a fire. "I'm sorry, but I didn't want anyone to see us."

Chuckling he nodded and pulled her by the arm to sit with him on an arm chair. The chair was too small for both to fit so Minerva was sitting partially on his lap and she wiggled, trying to adjust to the arrangement. She hesitantly reached out and held onto his shoulders to steady herself. It was unlike the Transfigurations Mistress to be sitting on someone's lap, but she found it entertaining as Severus laughed at her discomfort. He placed his hands on her hips, holding her as well. "Gods Minerva, I take it you've never been on someone's lap before."

"Not at my age Severus," she giggled.

He snorted. "Age? Please Minerva, you're not old."

"Oh?"

Severus reached out and ran a hand down her cheek, bringing chills down her arms. His hands were rough, but the gentleness of the touch was the cause of her shiver. It was intimate and she made sure that she didn't sink her nails into his shoulders. In response to his touch she did however close her eyes, taking in the feeling. "You're beautiful Minerva."

Opening her eyes she shook her head. "You're not supposed to be acting while we're alone."

"Would I lie to you, tell me that?" He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Growing a bit self conscious Minerva swallowed hard. "Severus, I came in here to tell you about Miss Price."

"Well can't you talk and let me love you?"

Minerva swatted his hand away and stumbled out of the chair, turning to wrap her arms around herself, now facing away from him. She was blushing terribly, self conscious, and not understanding why things were moving so fast. "Minerva, are you alright?"

"Severus, I'm so sorry…."

From behind her she could hear him stand from where he sat. "Min?"

"Things are…" She felt like a fool, but having a man constantly want to touch her like they were married, or had been together for a long time when in reality they had only admitted to their feelings the day before, made her feel as if things were moving too fast. The Deputy Headmistress was much too uptight and careful to let things become so casual so quickly. "Things are going so fast Severus. Are you that comfortable with me, I mean to do this?"

His hands landed on her hips and he turned her to face him. Their eyes met and she watched as love filled his deep brown eyes, the passion so furious, they looked black. No matter what she couldn't turn away. "I'm sorry Minerva. It's just, when I…

"When I actually love someone, I suppose I move too quickly. It's once in a lifetime that I come upon a person that I care about so much that I let my guard down. And when I love that person…I find I love passionately." His dark voice mixed with words that came from the depths of him overtook all of her senses and she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nobody had ever said such sweet words, at least not to her.

She felt his hand making circles on her lower back and she inhaled the scent that was Severus Snape. "Can you promise me something Severus," she asked, pulling away.

Nodding he didn't move his hold on her hips. "I can."

"Take these things slower. I want to savor every rare moment that we're going to have together and…"

"Hold on," he interrupted, putting his hand up. "May I break this promise for one moment?"

"I don't…" Before she could finish his lips were on hers, kissing her soundly. Deepening their kiss she let her hands brush over his shaven face and felt his hands pressing into her back.

When they broke for air she smiled. "I'll let that slide."

Severus smirked. "I'm glad. Now what about Miss Price?"

"Could we sit for a moment?"

Helping her into the arm chair across from his she folded her hands on her lap. She didn't speak right away for she was only thinking of the events that had just taken place. Severus had been nicer to her then anyone ever had and she had pushed him away. Of course he seemed to understand, but she desperately longed to be able to let go and have the attitude of the younger wizard who seemed to have an odd attraction to her. Each time she kissed him it shook her to the core and the gentle caresses she waved away completed her, but she wasn't ready just yet. "How is she?"

"Hmm?" The monotone voice brought her back to the present.

"How is Miss Price?" Raising an eyebrow he seemed to notice she was thinking of other things.

"Oh she's better then last night, but I'm worried about her. She is afraid that her parents are going to take her away."

"Well, I don't believe that much is in our control, however I pity the girl."

"She clung to me like I was her mother," Minerva said softly. "She was crying." She thought about the way the little girl had held onto her and how much it had warmed her.

"Minerva, you're growing to care for this child, aren't you?"

"No, no," she stuttered. "I'm simply trying to help her…" His questioning stare told her that he wasn't believing her and she groaned. "Alright, maybe I do care for her more then I usually do a student, but it's nothing."

"It's alright," he added. "I was only asking."

Minerva fidgeted in her seat, thinking about one thing she had said to Grace that was eating away at her. She felt as if she had betrayed the young girl who was indeed becoming more important to her then just one of her students. For Merlin's sake Grace wasn't even in her own house! A long silence fell between them, but once more wrapped up in her swirling thoughts, it took Severus' voice to bring her back as it had moments before.

"There's something else bothering you, isn't there?"

Pushing her glasses up Minerva bit her lip, unsure if she should admit what was on her mind. "There is…" She took a deep breath. "I promised Grace that I wouldn't let her parents take her from Hogwarts. I _promised_ her Severus, but if her guardians request that she is to be taken away, is there really anything we can do?"

Severus stood, regaining his usual stern expression. "Surly the girl knows that it was not actually a promise, I assume you said it in midst of something else."

"I did, but she doesn't have anyone. And if she hates her home so much she will kill herself to not go back…I can't let her go." Rubbing her temples she looked up to Severus who shook his head. "This is the one place she has to keep her safe and loved and I don't want her to not be able to return because of the ridiculous Muggles she is being raised by."

"Minerva, there is nothing we can do, it's not in our control if her parents do not allow her to return."

The Transfigurations Mistress stood from her chair and began pacing furiously across Severus' room. "Severus, I will _not_ let her go back to those Muggles. I'll bring this to the Ministry of Magic if I must, but I will not let her go. If she goes back she could kill herself. I mean she's already tried. We have to do something, I promised her I would help her and damn I will…" Minerva's voice was raising in pitch and her Scottish accent drained into her speech, her emotions swelling. She felt like a mother coming up with ways to save her daughter and she felt anger boil in her at Grace's parents.

Severus walked to where she now stood, resting her head against the walls, hands balled tightly. A gentle hand touched her arm. "I'll help you Minerva. We'll keep her safe."

Turning slowly around to face him she smiled slightly, an odd sense of relief washing over her nerves. "Really?"

He nodded, "I _promise_," and pulled her into a tight hug which she slowly found her way into embracing back.


	7. Predictions

Although wanting to avoid seeing Poppy and explaining what was going on between herself and Severus, Minerva found herself in the infirmary to see Grace the next morning. Before anything she stopped in Poppy's office and watched as the witch stood up from her chair. "Minerva McGonagall where in Merlin's name did you run to yesterday? I have to ask you something about you and Severus, I've been thinking…"

"Shhhh," Minerva hissed, closing the office door, hoping nobody had heard. "Poppy I have to ask you first, what did you and Albus talk about yesterday when I went to see Miss Price?"

"But this is serious…"

"What did you say?"

"I told him about Grace Price's condition and that was about it."

"You didn't say anything about Severus and I?"

"No of course not, you said not to tell anyone. I mean I suppose Albus should know, but I said nothing."

Minerva sighed in relief and sunk into one of the chairs across from Poppy. "Oh thank gods."

Poppy sat back down across from her and folded her hands on her desk. "Now Minerva, I really must ask you something. You didn't explain much about you and Severus yesterday, in fact you explained nothing. What's going on?"

"We're together," Minerva nodded. "And it's quite a long story. There are some details I'd really rather not get into, but I just need you to promise you won't tell anyone."

"Is he hurting you Minerva," Poppy asked with a touch of temerity in her voice. The sudden shift in their conversation took Minerva back.

"What," the Transfiguration Mistress breathed. She hoped that she had heard her friend wrong.

"Is he hurting you," she asked again. "I've been thinking Minerva. You and Severus only ever argue, why all of a sudden are you together? If he's forcing you into any of this you must tell Albus. Is that why you don't want anyone to know?"

Minerva shook her head, trying to piece together all of the accusations being made about her relationship. "Poppy, where are you getting these ideas?"

"Minerva, Severus was a death eater, honestly one can only assume…"

She stood angrily from her chair, finding it tipped, almost falling over. "Well assume nothing Poppy. Severus is no longer involved with You Know Who."

"If he is doing something to you, you know you can trust me," Poppy replied softly. "I'm not trying to make things worse."

"Well, you're doing an awfully good job with it," Minerva snapped, completely aware she was being irrational. However, she wasn't going to let Poppy assume such terrible things about Severus.

Poppy pulled her back down into her chair, holding her arm. "Minerva, there is no need to be so worked up over this. Honestly I was asking for your own sake. I didn't think he could make you so happy. I was afraid that you were pretending…"

Minerva tried to shake Poppy off, but she couldn't. "I can't believe you would think I would be involved with someone like that…"

"I'm sorry, but he scares me sometimes Minerva and I'm asking only to make sure you're alright."

She yanked her arm away and crossed her legs. "I'm perfectly fine. And he makes me happy, isn't that all that matters?" Minerva had slowly calmed herself, beginning to understand where Poppy was coming from. Severus did seem rather threatening.

"It is," Poppy sighed, retreating back to her own chair. "But what do you see in him Min? Is it the Death Eater personality or the greasy haired look?"

Rolling her eyes she replied, "I've seen a side of Severus that I don't believe anybody has had the pleasure of seeing or knowing, or ever will for that fact. And that is the real Severus Snape which is the man I have come to care for. Would that be substantial Poppy?"

Her friend gave her a small smile. "Alright Minerva, I believe you." She paused, but then added, "Please do be careful though."

Although she wanted to continue to defend Snape, Minerva simply nodded, knowing she had to come to terms with the idea nobody would understand what she and Severus had. "But there's something else I must make clear. Severus and I have been running into trouble with Albus and you cannot tell him. No matter what you cannot imply that you know anything about us or tell anyone else for that matter. If Albus knows he'll do anything he can to make sure we're not together. So we staged an argument to make him think that there is resentment between us. And that is how we plan to keep it. As long as Albus believes we're angry with each other, this relationship, wherever it may go, can be sustained. The reason I told you anything is because you're my friend and you did see us the other night. So promise me you won't tell?"

Poppy smiled wider. "I won't tell a soul." She stood once more and came to where Minerva stood, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "I know how much you hate being hugged, but congratulations are in order. I always hoped you would find a man who made you happy. And if it has to be Severus Snape," she laughed. "Let it be."

Minerva patted her back "You're a great friend."

Poppy released her and led her out of the office. "I assume you would like to see Grace? You seem to be taking a liking to her. And I must say I have too."

Nodding Minerva pulled back the curtain, only to find Grace fast asleep. Careful not to wake her Minerva leaned in and kissed her head gently. She brushed a curl out of her eyes and smiled. She gently restored the curtain back to its usual place. "I'll come back later on," she whispered, not wanting to wake Grace. When she had said goodbye to her friend she hurried off towards the Great Hall, wondering if she could still make breakfast. Minerva hadn't eaten in almost two days with all of the events that had gone on.

When she arrived in the hall the staff was all still seated at the large table and students crowded the long tables lining the room. Much to her embarrassment she had to walk through the room alone, drawing attention to herself. However Albus wasn't in his usual seat or in the hall at all and there was an open seat next to Severus. Once she had arrived at the vacant seat the chat amongst students became louder and she knew they weren't paying attention to her.

Although Albus wasn't there she knew her and Severus couldn't be too pleasant with one another in case any of the other professors put ideas together. Severus was on one side of her and Sybil Trelawney on the other. "Sybil, would you mind passing me a piece of toast," she asked the Divinations Professor who did as she was told.

"I was afraid you wouldn't be eating again," Severus muttered, leaning a bit towards her. "I was beginning to worry."

Minerva snorted. "Worried?" She did the best she could not to move her lips so nobody would think she was talking to herself or to Snape.

"Yes," he replied taking one of her hands in his underneath the table. Gently he squeezed it. "You haven't eaten in almost two days."

"Who are you my personal dieter?"

Rubbing his fingers over her knuckles he managed to chuckle without smiling. "I'm everything my love." Minerva removed her hand from his, only to find Severus grasped it once more and further caressed it. "Don't let me go all the way Minerva. I want to hold you."

"Well, it's awfully hard to eat with one hand being held." At this point she was holding in a giggle and Sybil was eyeing her strangely, for it looked as if she were mumbling to herself.

Slowly he let her hand slide out from his, but rested his own hand gently on her thigh. "There," he breathed.

Minerva smiled and began to eat her breakfast, feeling strangely at peace knowing Severus was next to her. "Thank you," she whispered. He simply nodded and began to eat as well.

Much to Minerva's dislike she wasn't able to get away after breakfast and see Severus, but instead Sybil Trelawney had asked her to help with a lesson she wanted to try on her second year students and seemed to have her mind set on reading their palms. Normally Minerva would have refused, for she believed Divinations to be ridiculous, but Sybil had asked all of the other staff members who had refused and further more mocked the professor. Reluctantly Minerva agreed having been the last asked to come with her.

Taking a seat in a student chair Minerva found Sybil scurried towards her. "Minerva, I want to teach this to my third year students, but I thought I would try it on someone first. I haven't done this in quite some time."

Rolling her eyes Minerva sighed. "Sybil, how do you think you can possibly find out things about me from staring at my palm?"

Having been sitting and holding Minerva's open hand in her own Sybil violently jerked to lean on the back of her chair. Her bangles clinked loudly and her glasses slipped slightly down her face, showing that her eyes were actually much smaller then the spectacles made them appear. "Please my dear, Divinations takes one with an inner eye so strong that only they can see the true art that is this subject. Open your mind to it Minerva!"

"I'll open my mind alright," she muttered under her breath. "Please will you hurry this up I have other things to attend to."

Sybil pushed her glasses back up onto her nose and stood angrily from her chair. She turned and Minerva heard a cork pop. Peeking around the woman facing the opposite way she watched as Sybil downed a liquid from a flask she had pulled from one of large pocket covered shawls. Her lips formed a scowl as she swallowed and Minerva could suddenly smell the strong scent of alcohol coming from the other side of the table. Drinking was not permitted by staff members, but not wanting to get too involved with matters that were none of her concern Minerva pretended not to notice.

After a few moments Sybil turned and sat back down, her bracelets clinking once more, this time the multiple strands of beads clattering against the table. "Give me your hand," she said much calmer then before, but with harshness etched in her tone.

Minerva held out her hand once more and felt the Divinations Professor grasp her fingers tightly around it. She stared at her palm for a long time, tracing lines Minerva viewed as age lines multiple times. If Minerva had demonstrated patience, it wasn't around Trelawney who she believed to be a complete fraud. She always did her best to constantly avoid being sucked into one of her silly demonstrations, but this time she hadn't been lucky enough.

At long last she let go of Minerva's hand and dug her nails into the wooden table. "Ah, I see many things Minerva. I see death, a death of someone very important to you." For a moment a pang of panic rushed through the Deputy Headmistress, but glancing up to meet the bug eyes of the woman talking she realized that even if it had only been for a moment, worrying that the prediction could come true was almost as ridiculous as the woman saying it. "And I see lot's of love and a child."

Minerva held in a chuckle. A child? At her age? Trelawney really was out of her mind. Standing from the table Minerva sarcastically said, "Well thank you Sybil for that _valuable_ information, but I really need to be going."

"Wait I saw something else…" As she began out the door Minerva turned back to see Sybil running towards her. "Give me your palm once more, I want to make sure I saw correctly."

Biting back insults Minerva extended her hand. Once more Sybil took it in her own and this time seemed to be looking more intently at her palm. "Yes, now I see those two lines run together."

"What?"

"The line that predicted death collides with the line of your children. Your child will die Minerva."

Snatching her hand back Minerva laughed slightly. "Yes Sybil thank you. I'll be sure to note that in my future."

As she finally made it out the door she heard Trelawney shout, "Don't laugh Professor, it's bound to come true. You won't be laughing when your child is dead!"

Still unable to believe she had wasted time in the Divinations classroom Minerva found her way back to Severus' room and knocked quietly on his door. In a matter of seconds it swung open and he motioned for her to come in.

When he had the door shut Minerva spoke. "Severus, you'll never believe what Sybil Trelawney told me just now."

Taking a seat in one of his armchairs Severus groaned. "That woman is the worst excuse for a teacher, let alone Divinations is the most ridiculous subject that could be offered."

Nodding she took a seat across from him. "Well she told me I was going to have a child…"

Severus' smirk turned into a mocking smile from across the room. "Did she say who the father would be by any chance," he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Minerva held back a laugh. "Severus, I always thought she was a fraud, but now I _know_ she is. A child at my age, ha!"

Slowly Severus leaned forward in his chair, looking so closely at her Minerva felt herself lean back into the cushions by instinct. "What do you mean at your age?"

"I'm not exactly thirty anymore," she replied.

"If you're implying that you're old, that's not true."

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Severus, you're twenty six and I'm…" She had always known there to be an age difference between them, after all she was his professor while he was in school, however when she actually looked at the numbers she hadn't realized just how large it was. "Oh my gods!"

Severus reached over and grasped her hand. "Do you think that thirty years makes a difference?"

"Thirty years Severus, by Merlin what do you see in me?" Minerva shook off his hand and stood from the chair, walking to face away from him. She hugged herself and managed to keep her voice firm, uncomfortable in the conversation. "Well, tell me what do you see in an old woman like me?'

She shook her head. What could he possibly find in a woman so much older then he was? After all, she had no money, it couldn't be that and looking down at the distinct lines on her hands Minerva was sure it wasn't looks.

Severus stood as well and wrapped his arms around her torso, pulling her back against him. He gently kept his embrace on her as he spoke softly in her ear. A few times she stubbornly tried to pull away, but his grip just became firmer. "I see a beautiful, intelligent woman who can make any man fall to their knees when she walks into a room. And I see a strong woman who doesn't take no for an answer, whose selflessness can someday be her downfall." Slowly he let his hands slid down to her hips and turned her to face him. Minerva didn't refuse. When he became the soft man he hid from the world, and sometimes from her, he became irresistible. Removing a hand from her body he cupped her chin and lifted it so their eyes met. His were swelled with emotion and she tried her best not to get too lost into them, but failed. Slowly he leaned in and kissed her lips, allowing his lips to linger lightly on hers as he pulled away. But Severus kept his forehead pressed against hers as she spoke, "And your eyes Minerva, the way they're outlined by lines that represent your smiles, your frowns, make me simply crazy. You're beautiful. Don't think any more or any less of yourself. Age is just a number, it means nothing when it comes to love, and I love you."

Fighting the tears of happiness in her eyes Minerva smiled. "Severus, I…"

"Are those tears I see in Minerva McGonagall's eyes," he teased.

She sniffled. "No, stop it Severus."

"There now, there's no need to cry."

A lone tear escaped her eye and she quickly turned and wiped it away. "I'm not crying."

Severus laughed and gave her a small embrace. "Do you believe me Minerva?"

Letting her head hesitantly fall to his chest she nodded against him. "I do," she said softly.

"Thank gods," he sighed. She could feel his breath in her hair and it relaxed her in a way new to her body.

After a few moments Minerva pulled away, keeping her hands on his chest as she spoke. "Severus, would you want to come see Miss Price in the infirmary with me? She was asleep when I went earlier and I didn't want to wake the child."

He widened his eyes. "Me? What the devil am I going to do there? Stand and take guard?"

She laughed and playfully slapped his stomach. "No, but I think that she would be glad to know the head of her house cares about her."

"Does that mean I must pretend to care?"

"Oh Severus," she exclaimed. "Would you stop hiding from me that you care about your students? I saw your face when you saw how distraught Miss Price was that night."

"And what exactly did that look like,' he asked in his usual emotionless voice.

Minerva ran a hand across his eyebrows, finding he allowed her, and traced them with her fingers. "These eyebrows were furrowed, as if you were confused. And your eyes were wide." Her fingers found there way to his rough cheeks and then his lips. "And your lips were trembling the tiniest bit, I could see it though." Slowly she leaned in and kissed his lips deeply. He softened the kiss and responded with just as much passion. Their lips worked roughly, but very slowly against each other and she groaned as he pulled her face closer. The kiss lasted a long while before they slowly pulled apart.

Breathing deeply she smiled. "Severus… most women my age don't get to experience such love as what you're giving me."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Oh yes," she hissed, taking his hand in hers, entwining their fingers. "Now will you go see her with me?"

"After that kiss," he smirked. "I suppose I will agree to go, but on one condition."

"And what's that," she asked playfully.

"Promise me you'll kiss like that more often."

Smiling at the way his eyes were raised and the look he gave his students being directed at her Minerva laughed. "Of course Severus, that's not such a hard agreement." Finding he took her hand in his, they began out of his room and towards the infirmary. Their fingers were hidden underneath the bellowing hems of the robes, but both knew if Albus walked by they would have to let go anyway.

Standing outside of Grace's bed curtain Minerva motioned Severus to go in. He grabbed her arm and hissed in her ear, "You better be coming with me."

"And blow our cover? Don't be silly," she whispered back. "You're a tough Slytherin I think you can handle talking to a child who is going through many problems."

"Comforting emotional children is not listed in Slytherin attributes," he argued, maintaining a quiet voice.

"Well you've been snogging with a Gryffindor for a few days now; I think you should have obtained the bravery to try something out of your comfort zone." He shot her an annoyed glare, but before he could speak she gave him a hard shove through the curtain.

"Professor Snape," Grace's voice came softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just checking to see when you would be returning to class," he replied flatly. Minerva rolled her eyes; having hoped Severus would made more of an effort to show his concern for the student. He probably wouldn't ever admit to care for a child, but she could see it.

A brief silence followed, but Grace added, "Well, I hoped tomorrow. I'm not sure if I'll feel up to it though."

"It's probably better you allow yourself to take things slowly."

"Yes, and I'm sorry that I caused such a problem, I didn't mean to, honestly."

She heard Severus suck in his breath and before she could hear his reply, a hand on her shoulder broke her attention from the curtain. Turning Poppy stood smiling behind her. "Hello Minerva, I'm glad you came back to see her."

Trying to listen to the conversation behind the curtain she found she couldn't. "I just didn't want to wake her this morning."

Poppy led her into her office. "Come and have a cup of tea."

Although not wanting to be rude Minerva hesitated before following her into the office. Poppy poured a small cup and placed it in front of her and then one for herself. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both staring into their cups, but finally Minerva spoke. "Well, how is she Poppy?"

Taking a sip of her own drink Poppy replied, "She's stronger, but I think another day of rest would do her good."

Minerva nodded, itching to know what Severus was saying to Grace. "But she's better?"

"Than the past few days, yes."

She swallowed some of her own tea. "That poor child! At such a young age to try and hurt yourself!"

Poppy shook her head. "I do feel sorry for her. She's really a sweet little girl. I can't understand why she would be put in Slytherin, especially with her blood status…" Poppy widened her eyes. "Severus," she called standing and looking behind Minerva.

Minerva quickly turned and watched as the Potions Master rushed from Grace's bed, shoulders shaking, and fists clenched. Without acknowledging Poppy she ran after him, but as she called his name he didn't reply and as he went through more and more halls his speed increased. Once he had reached his own quarters the door slammed shut behind him before Minerva could enter.


	8. Of Potions and Plans

**A/N: Hey guys, so I hope you're enjoying the story so far and I would love if you would drop some more comments, good or constructive criticism, just to let me know what you think or where you want to see this go! Thanks for following this story!**

Minerva had decided not to pry on Severus that night. Whatever had bothered him to the point where he was reduced to running from the infirmary was obviously something he wished not to discuss and for the time being Minerva didn't want to disturb his thoughts. In time she knew he would tell her.

First and foremost she was a teacher and the next day being Monday Minerva hurried to her classroom to teach the first years. She was in such a rush for after the events of the weekend with Grace and Severus she hadn't had time to grade essays her first years had written which left her to get up early that morning to grade them. In doing this she had skipped breakfast in the Great Hall and still barely made it to class on time.

She still was filing through a few papers she planned on handing back as the students took their seats and much to her surprise out of the corner of her eye she noticed young Grace take to her usual seat in the back of the room. Her glasses slid partially down her face as she stood, but she quickly pushed them back, not wanting to draw unneeded attention to the already battered girl. "Good morning," Minerva said walking in front of her students. "This weekend I was grading the papers you turned into me about the history of Transfigurations at Hogwarts and I have to say they were awfully terrible." A few groans came from the students and she put her hand up to silence them. "There is no reason to be upset, you all very well know what you wrote."

Minerva was unable to look Grace in the eye, afraid her stern attitude would soften, but for a moment she saw Grace playing nervously with the sleeves of her robe. "You have all caught me in a somewhat good mood and I will give you all the opportunity to rewrite your papers…" Chatter arose in the room amongst the students and Minerva raised her voice a bit, silencing them once more. "However I assume you all know me well enough now that this will not be an easy task. The papers must be double the length in parchment and much more detailed than they were before." Two Gryffindors began to protest, but hiding a smile Minerva quickly deducted points from her own house, causing the students to widen their eyes in shock. "If I put a check mark at the top of your essay that means it was a passing grade and you will not need to rewrite it." She turned and gathered the papers in her arms, ready to pass them out when she added, "And this is due tomorrow."

As she handed out the essays she watched as multiple students rolled their eyes, seeing their papers did not have the checkmark on them and thinking about it Minerva thought her pleasure in disciplining the students was very Slytherin, very Severus like. It made her smile slightly. A few of the students earned check marks on their papers and as she saw Grace's paper she felt a lump in her stomach seeing that she indeed could not have put a check mark on it. For a moment she stopped in the middle of the room, wishing she could quickly change it. She knew Grace was a very intelligent girl, however being the week it had been for her she knew that was the reason for the low quality work. But then again she did have to be fair and professional. With a trembling hand Minerva slid the parchment onto the desk and watched the girl's eyes drop. "Miss Price, I would like it if you saw me after class," she said almost in a whisper. "We can discuss this paper."

Once she had finished handing everything out Minerva once more avoided looking at Grace and said to the class, "Please put those away, I do not wish to see them out now. I hope this has taught all of you what I expect in the future."

And so her class period continued and when she dismissed them Grace collected her things and carefully made her way to the front of the room where Minerva motioned for her to sit. "Professor McGonagall, I'm so sorry."

Minerva smiled and reached to pat Grace's hand. "Miss Price, there is no reason to apologize. I know that you are capable of much more than this quality of a paper. I admit I was reluctant to give it back to you without a checkmark on it, but you understand I must be fair to all my students."

"Of course Professor," Grace nodded, smiling back.

"Well, due to the trauma of the past weekend I will give you until Wednesday to complete this. An extra day does seem to be fair enough, am I correct?"

"Yes, that is beyond fair."

Minerva stood and led Grace to the end of the room. "Well Miss Price, would you like me to take you to your next class, Potions, am I correct?"

As seventh years began to enter the room, Minerva stood outside the room with Grace. "No, it's alright."

Resisting the urge to hug the girl Minerva turned and began to enter her room when Grace piped, "Professor McGonagall?" She turned and widened her eyes. "Do you remember how you said that if I was interested in talking to you about, you know, what happened, that you wouldn't mind? Well, could we have that talk?"

Minerva smiled and nodded. "Of course Miss Price, when is a good time for you?"

"I'm, um, not free tonight, how about tomorrow night?"

"Come to my office after dinner and we can talk." Nodding Grace began hurrying down the hall. Wanting to know how Severus would react upon Grace being late Minerva instructed her seventh years to get their wands out and she quickly transfigured into her animagus, following behind Grace.

Grace was the last to take a seat in the Potions classroom and Minerva noticed that she now sat in the front of the room. As she took her seat Grace pulled out her books. "Miss Price, you are late."

The Slytherin nodded furiously. "I know Professor McGonagall kept me after class. I apologize Professor Snape."

Severus pressed his lips together and smirked. "Well in that case I will excuse you, but do not let it happen again."

She felt his eyes land on herself and she backed up, pressing her ears against her head. Minerva began back towards her room, staying close to the wall when a voice came from behind her. "Minerva McGonagall transform yourself back right now."

Minerva suddenly stood on two less legs and turned to face a somewhat angry Severus. "Severus…"

"For what reason did you choose to spy on my class? And you have a class to teach, am I correct?"

Minerva straightened her back. "Did you seriously believe that I was not the least bit concerned after yesterday?"

Severus softened his expression after attempting to glare at her for a few moments. "Minerva, I'm sorry I,"

"Severus, we are going to get caught out here."

He nodded. "You're right."

"Meet me in my room tonight and you can tell me?"

The Potions Master shook his head. "I can't Minerva; I have a matter to attend to."

"Oh…"

"But perhaps tomorrow night?"

"I can't," she replied. "Miss Price has asked me to talk with her."

"What about may I ask?"

"I don't know, I had offered her a listening ear this weekend and it seems she would like to take advantage of the proposal."

The end of his lips twitched and she stared deeply in his eyes. "You're too caring you know that?"

Minerva smiled, walking towards him. "It's called being a teacher Severus."

"Do you hear anyone coming?"

Listening in the hall for a second Minerva shook her head. "No, why?"

Suddenly Severus wrapped his arms around her and hugged himself tightly to her. His head hit her shoulder and unsure of what to do she rubbed his back. "Severus?"

He kissed the back of her head and held so tight his grip practically hurt. "I want to tell you what Miss Price told me," he whispered into her ear.

Minerva ran a hand awkwardly through his hair. "Why did it upset you?" He smelled good and she breathed in deeply. So many people thought his hair was greasy, but when she felt it, it was soft and she found it attractive.

His head shook against her and he finally pulled away. "I have to go back in," he said with a thick voice.

"I understand," Minerva nodded, realizing she too had a class to attend to. "After your last class, come see me in my office. Will you have time?"

As he gripped to the edge of the doorway he tilted his head towards his class who was chatting away. "Thank you Professor McGonagall," he said sternly. "That will be all." Knowing his Minerva tried to avoid running down the hall to get to her next class.

Minerva was impatient and quite short with her students that day, intending to make the day go faster so she could find out what had gone on between Severus and Grace the day before. She had just dismissed her last class of the day and ready to see Severus when Filius appeared at the door. "Good afternoon Minerva," he smiled walking towards her desk. "I thought you might like to come to the staff room with me to have a cup of tea? We haven't talked in some time."

Attempting not to be temperamental with her friend she smiled back, smoothing her robes. "Oh Filius, I'm sorry but I have a meeting with someone just now."

Filius shoved his hands in his pockets. "Minerva, are you alright?"

"Of course I am Filius," she chuckled. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"You seem anxious…"

Looking down at her hands Minerva wanted to wave the goblin away so she and Severus would have privacy. "I,"

"Is this a bad time," a familiar voice came from the doorway. Minerva looked up to see Albus standing by the door.

"I was hoping Minerva that we could talk about recent events over a cup of tea."

Minerva stood from her chair, careful of how she spoke. If Severus showed up and Albus saw they would surely have a problem. Now she was nervous. "Albus, Filius, I really need to be somewhere."

Albus caught her arm as she began out the door and Filius looked concerned. "Minerva, I know that you're hurting after what Severus did the other night."

"What happened my dear," Filius asked.

Biting furiously against her lip Minerva contemplated how to remove herself from the awkward situation and just as she thought she would have it under control Severus came running down the hall, but stopped abruptly when he saw the other men standing there. The Transfigurations Mistress looked up at him, praying he would help her. "Professor McGonagall," he said blankly, proving to be no help.

Unsure of how to respond Minerva yanked Albus' hold off of her and breathed deeply. "Albus I would like to get to where I need to be if you don't mind."

"What did you do to Minerva," Filius asked angrily, turning to Severus who remained stern despite the accusation.

"I assure you I have no idea what you are talking about Flitwick." Severus now looked at Minerva. "Gossiping are we Minerva?"

Glaring at Severus she felt Albus touch her shoulder. "I said it Severus," Dumbledore interrupted gently.

Minerva looked back and forth between the men caught in the stickiest situation she knew. I should have accepted Ravenclaw, she thought to herself, wishing she had the logic to get herself out of the situation.

"Oh Minerva, for Merlin's sake there you are," Poppy Pomfrey's voice bellowed from behind a stunned Severus. "I was wondering why you were late to our meeting."

Her friend grabbed Minerva by the arm and pulled her roughly from the crowd. "Come now, you will all have time to talk to her another day."

Letting out a hiss of breath in relief Minerva shrugged Poppy off of her arm and walked swiftly to keep up with the witch. Soon enough the crowd of confused wizards had been left behind. "Thank you Poppy," she sighed.

Poppy laughed. "I could hear that from down the hall. And I figured you and Severus were trying to meet."

As they entered the empty infirmary Minerva laughed as well. "Oh gods, that was stressful."

"Wait here and I'll fetch Severus." Poppy winked at her and hurried out once more.

Minutes later Poppy returned with a confused Severus trailing behind. "And you call yourself a cunning Slytherin," she asked sarcastically, but with a hint of humor.

When Poppy had disappeared into her office Severus grabbed Minerva roughly by the arm. "Why does she know," he growled into her ear. "About…us…"

Careful not to show her discomfort Minerva glared up at him, as he was a bit taller than she was. "Severus, let go of me, you're hurting me."

This made him only hold tighter to her. "Minerva, are you hiding something from me."

Giving him a forceful shove Minerva found he finally let go. "Would you discuss this rationally?" She sat on one of the beds and patted next to her so he could sit next to her. He hesitated, but indeed sat down, holding his hands together tightly, as if restraining himself. Minerva wiggled her hand into his harsh grip and took his hot hands in her own. His grip softened and she swore she heard him sigh. "Now, I did tell Poppy of our relationship to an extent Severus." With that Minerva told Severus exactly what she and Poppy had discussed, leaving out Poppy's immediate distrusting of Severus, and what had happened before he came to meet her. Severus was silent the entire time, but when she ended he simply nodded grasping her hand tighter.

"I understand Minerva," he whispered hoarsely. "I just don't want Albus to find out and this to end." Minerva nodded and kissed his cheek, finding he stood and brought her up with him. "You know, this is the place where we admitted to our feelings a few days ago," Severus smiled, running a finger across her lips. Knowing what he wanted her to do Minerva grabbed his collar and crushed her lips against his the way she had that night. And he responded just the same, but this time there was no interruption.

When they pulled away it was for air and Minerva leaned her forehead against his, smiling against his lips. "I think that we'd best let go of each other Severus."

Severus nodded and released his hold on her hips. "I'd better be going. I have to see someone."

"Who are you seeing may I ask?"

The Potions Master began out the door. "I'll tell you in time Minerva, it's about what happened last night."

With that he was gone and Minerva was not satisfied with his answer.

Once more Minerva followed behind Severus in her animagus form, careful not to see anyone in the hallway, but when he entered his classroom Minerva saw Grace sitting at the front table as she had been in class that day. "Miss Price, I am glad to see you came," he said brushing past where the young girl sat.

Grace nodded. "I want to thank you for allowing me to do this."

As he pulled out a bunch of ingredients from the shelves and a book from his storage Severus added, "When a student shows a talent for Potions it is best to encourage it to say the least. It is rare that such an exact art draws the attention of one as young as yourself, but I can see that you have a strong intellect for this subject."

Setting the contents in front of Grace she watched as he paged through the book with his thumb, stopping when he seemed to have found the right page. "Here it is. Today I would like you to attempt the Calming Drought. This is a very advanced potion, but I'm curious to see if you will be able to get it half right at least. If you do somehow accomplish it I will know where to begin your lessons at."

"I assume it calms a person down?"

Severus smirked. "I'm glad you could figure that out Miss Price, otherwise I'd be worried about teaching you extra potions."

Suppressing a laugh Minerva watched as Severus continued speaking, "Now, these are the ingredients which you'll need, but I have not properly measured them yet so you will do that work. A slip up could cause an explosion which is not pleasant to clean up so I advise you to work carefully."

And so the girl began cutting the ingredients and carefully looking at the directions. Severus didn't look back at her the entire time and Minerva watched to see the little girl worked much like he did with her hands. She was slow and steady, measuring everything carefully and precisely so it looked absolutely perfect. By the end her sleeves were rolled up and hair sticking out the ponytail it had been confined to when she began. Minerva could see the potion seemed perfect and didn't explode as Severus had warned her. "Professor Snape, I've finished," she said at last, looking quite pleased with herself.

Watching with her eyes wide Minerva admired the grace in which Severus stood and walked to the table where his student was standing. He stirred the liquid with his fingers and intently inspected it until he wiped his hands and nodded to the anxious little girl. "This is good, very good in fact."

A smile lit up the girl's face and she clasped her hands together. "Are you sure I did it right..."

The Potions Master put a hand up to stop her childish babbling. "Didn't I say it was?"

Grace sunk into the seat beneath her and nodded. "Yes sir."

He looked up, into the girl's eyes and added, "But I like the precision you're showing."

The smile on the girl's face reappeared after having washed away for a moment and much to Minerva's surprise, and obviously to Severus' she wrapped her arms around the stomach of her teacher. For a moment Severus looked as if he wanted to push her away, but he hugged her back. Grace was much smaller than he was and this made him have to lean over to hug her, but as her small hands gripped to his torso Severus embraced her like a father. Minerva smiled widely, her stomach flipping as her heart warmed at the scene unfolding before her. The two stood in the warm embrace for quite some time until he spoke into the little girl's hair. "Miss Price, I know what you said about your father, but you are a smart little girl and nothing he says or does will ever change that." He pulled from her, keeping her at arm's length. "Do you hear me?"

Grace smiled and nodded. "And I know that not all men are bad."

Severus swallowed hard and let go of her. "You best be going to your common room," he said straightening up and recovering himself with the stern mask he had been wearing moments before.

The young Slytherin looked up at the elder and replied, "Thank you Professor. When will we have our next lesson?"

Severus took a seat back at his desk and pulled out a stack of what appeared to be essays. "Next week." Without another word Grace gathered her things and Minerva struggled to hide herself in the shadows and luckily succeeded as she passed by.

Minerva was soon standing on two legs and she knocked on his door, alerting him of her presence. Severus looked up and instead of growing angry as she had expected he would he widened his eyes. "Do you have to know every damn thing?"

Smiling she leaned against the doorway and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "When you keep things from me I do." He began to reply, but she walked further into the room. "And Severus I don't think that you can deny any more that you also care for Miss Price."

"I still could actually. However I know that I won't win that argument, so yes, I do care for her."

"That was really touching you know," Minerva added.

He cocked his eyebrow. "Was it?"

"Yes, I would have thought she was your daughter. Now…what did she tell you last night in the hospital room?"

"Shut the door," he commanded her flatly. Minerva did as he said and then shuffled to where he was sitting and perched herself on the edge of his desk, crossing her legs. "Won't you sit on my lap," he groaned, taking one of her hands in hers.

The Deputy Headmistress snatched her hands back and shook her head. "No. Now do tell."

Severus leaned back in his chair and began to speak, "I was trying to remain professional Minerva, but then Miss Price said something about being a pain for what happened and I couldn't let her think that it was a problem. So I assured her it was not a problem and that as long as she was alright that no harm had been done. And then she said something…" His voice cracked and Minerva furrowed her brows, but didn't speak, knowing that when he was ready he would continue. Indeed he did. "She told me that I was the first man to be nice to her. Her father, he beats her, and he called her things I don't wish to repeat. And then for a moment I was speechless. But I told her that she was one of the best students I've had and she shouldn't let her father make her think she is inferior. That's when I offered her to come in for extra potions lessons. Because she's smart Minerva, she's very smart and I would like to see her excel. Once more she began talking about what her father does and that's when I lost it and I didn't want her to see how much it hurt me to hear that."

Tears wet Minerva's eyes as she heard that the poor girl was beaten by her Muggle father. She was such a sweet child. "Oh Severus…"

"I don't know why I care for her so much," he said through clenched teeth. "It's not right, but there's something about her…"

"I know, I feel it too," Minerva added.

"I don't even like children," he joked.

Minerva chuckled. "She's not even one of mine."

Silence fell between the two and Minerva was lost in her swirling thoughts of the young Slytherin she cared extensively for. "Severus?"

"Yes?"

"We have to keep our promises, both of us."

"I know," came the gentle reply.

"And I don't know how…but we have to. I will not let her go back there."

He nodded slightly before placing his hands on her hips. "Minerva, will you please sit on my lap?"

Biting her lip she replied sheepishly, "Severus, I'm really not comfortable with that."

"Why?"

"Because…" She didn't know why. "I don't know. I guess I'm just not ready act so openly yet, maybe that's it. But Severus, we really do need to get back to this. There has to be a way to keep her here. I'm meeting with her tomorrow night, she wanted to talk, so maybe I'll be able to get some more information on her family and we can go from there."

"Are you not comfortable with me," he asked.

With a groan Minerva pushed her hand into his chest so he leaned all the way against his chair. "Did you listen to a word I just said?"

"Of course I did…I just don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "You're such a man do you know that?"

"What did I do?"

"You're being ridiculous, now please be serious. This girl has become like my daughter and I will do anything to keep her safe."

Severus sighed and replied, "I think you're going to need to be on better terms with Albus to get anywhere Minerva. He has the best connection with the Ministry whom we will obviously have to go through in order to keep her here. I suggest after your meeting with Miss Price that you patch up your friendship with him. After all, the two of you were very close, am I correct?"

"You're right. I do miss Albus and he is the only one who can take the action."

"Do you like him more than me?"

Minerva laughed. "Keep that up Severus and I'll say yes."

He smirked. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She stood from his desk and helped him up with her, taking his hand in hers and beginning out of the room.

"How about dinner in my room," she asked.

"You're not going to the Great Hall?"

"I thought we might like to be alone tonight and figure out where our plan will take us."

Stopping in the middle of the Potions room he smiled. "I like that idea." With that he pulled her into a sound kiss.


	9. The Headmaster and His Deputy

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been following this, I absolutely love you all! I never did this on any of my chapter yet so I guess I should: I unfortunately own none of this characters or anything except Grace Price and the plot. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and please review if you've been keeping up with this and let me know what you think. Your opinions are everything! **

Minerva tried to concentrate on grading the papers in front of her while she waited for Grace to come into her office. However, the more she tried to set her mind on them, the more distracted her thoughts kept her. She was anxious to know more about the little girl and to find out details that would enable her to keep her at Hogwarts over the summer. That was her main priority and it made the parchments in front of her seem like nothing more than a speck of dust.

Finally a knock came at her door and she stood, checking to make sure her hair was pulled back and her robes straight. As she opened the door, she came not face to face with Grace, but Severus. Minerva wasn't able to suppress her sigh and she watched as he smirked. He was leaning a bit against the door frame and she couldn't help but think how sexy he looked. "Not happy to see me I assume," he asked flatly.

Minerva laughed. "Severus, please. I'm just waiting for Miss Price and I'm a little more than anxious."

Severus placed a hand on her hip and she instinctively shoved it away as she saw Grace coming down the hallway behind him. "Min, for god's sakes I,"

"Hush Severus," she hissed, fighting his wandering hands as her student began to look up. One of his hands found their way to her waist and began pulling her tightly to him suggestively. "Ah Miss Price there you are," she said loudly. "Professor Snape, I believe that is all I need thank you."

His face had flushed when she had announced the presence of the student and he seemed completely in shock which made her urge to giggle hard to control. Slowly he let go of her and allowed his hand to fall back at his side. "Of course Professor McGonagall," he replied with what little dignity he had left.

Grace on the other hand seemed ignorant of the situation and approached Minerva's side. "Good day Professor," Severus said as he walked away.

Now Minerva turned back to Grace and led her into her office, allowing her to take a seat in a chair across from her desk. "Thank you for allowing me to come Professor McGonagall," she said sinking into the cushions of the chair's back.

Taking her seat Minerva smiled. "Of course Miss Price."

"What I wanted to talk to you about was that letter."

"How about some hot chocolate my dear?"

Grace shook her head. "No, I'm alright. I don't feel much like drinking right now."

Nodding the Deputy Headmistress wasn't sure if she should interlude, or let the girl talk. It took a few minutes of silence between the two, but finally Grace began to speak. Her voice was high and childlike, but her tone was distant and Minerva felt as if she were talking to an adult. "My father is a pastor and my mum is very religious as well, so they brought me up with a lot of rules. And my dad, he-, he's not very nice to my mother. I never really understood this because, well, he's supposed to be a good man, but he makes her cry sometimes and that makes me cry too. Sometimes, sometimes he hits her or says mean things about her. I just get's me so mad." The little girl's teeth were gritted and she seemed to be having a hard time talking while reliving events in her mind.

Minerva placed her hand on Grace's and held tight. "Does he do those things to you too?"

The hot hand she held squeezed back and trembled slightly. "He hits me too. It hurts so badly and sometimes I cry over myself which makes him even angrier. Then he'll call me names. He makes me feel so stupid and I don't think I'm too stupid. I'm not the smartest girl, but I'm also not dumb. And he calls me weak when I cry and I don't want to be weak, I really don't, but sometimes it hurts so bad that crying is all I know to do. Since I'm homeschooled my dad is the only man I know. So I thought, until I came here, that men were all bad, but they're not, I've learned..." Minerva swallowed, thinking back to Grace hugging Severus and admitting that he was a nice man. It had been one of the most heartwarming things she'd seen, if not the most. Silence fell between them once more and Minerva bit hard on her lip, struggling to keep her own tears back. But the last thing the girl needed was pity or an adult making her feel worse. "I hate it at home. That's why when they threatened to take me from here I…well, you saw…

"One day I went to get the mail, it was my job, and there was a letter addressed to me. As I went back into the house I opened it and told my parents I got accepted into Hogwarts. Let's just say they weren't as excited as I was.

"My dad took the letter and locked me in my room. He left me there for God knows how long. It was horrible Professor…" A few tears welled in the girl's eyes and Minerva finally stood from her chair and pulled Grace from her seat. With a gentle hand she led Grace to sit beside her on the small sofa she kept next to her desk.

"If you can't continue," she said soothingly. "Don't upset yourself over what is in the past."

"But…I have to tell someone. I don't want to go back there," she replied through sobs that began to come. A stream of tears rolled down her cheeks and Minerva felt her chest knot. "I won't be able to come back, they'll make sure of it."

"I promised you I wouldn't let you go back there," Minerva said sternly while looking Grace straight in the eye. "And Gryffindors are known for their loyalty. I'm not letting you go back there. Do you hear me?"

Grace nodded and wiped her eyes. "To get here I broke through the window of my room in the middle of the night and then I went back in the front door because I knew where he kept the letter hidden so I took it and ran. I just ran from the house, I didn't know where I could go. But I knew it had to better than there."

She stopped and Minerva took a hold of the small hand once more. "Miss Price, I have to know. What would your father do if you went home?"

The little girl looked up with tearful eyes. "He'd beat me first." She nodded. "And then he'd probably lock me away in my room, not let me out."

A few more sobs came from her and she covered her face. "I'm sorry Professor," she choked. "I had to tell someone. I can't think if I have to go back home. That's why I would have rather died than go back there."

Minerva allowed her professional mask to drop and she wrapped her arms around Grace's shoulders and whispered quietly to her. "Hush now dear, it'll be alright."

It took a few minutes, but eventually Grace looked up and wrapped her arms around Minerva's neck. "You won't let me go back, will you?"

Shaking her head against the grip of the girl she replied, "I'll never let you go back there."

When Grace finally pulled away she smiled, a childish grin. "You can call me Grace you know?"

Minerva stood and argued, "No I couldn't. That's entirely unprofessional of me."

"Why?"

"Because I…Because you are a student and I am your teacher. That would be rather like you calling me Minerva. Now we can't have that can we my dear?"

Grace looked up. "Is that your first name Professor?"

"Yes."

"It's very pretty."

"Thank you," Minerva replied with a smile herself. "Miss Price is there anymore you would like to talk about?"

"Not today," she admitted. "I would like to get some homework done, but can we talk again?"

Sitting back in her seat Minerva poured a cup of tea. "Yes, if you wish. Next week?"

Grace agreed and left the office, looking like a weight had been lifted off of her. Minerva rubbed her temples as her mind raced with thoughts of what to tell Albus when she approached him with allowing the girl to stay over the summer. She took a sip of her tea and allowed the heat to run through her chilled body. Just then she heard a noise in front of her and looked to see Severus standing in her doorway. "Do you have to know every damn thing," she asked mockingly.

Severus chuckled and smirked. "When you keep things from me I do."

Minerva sighed and leaned in her seat, letting her hands come up to cover her face. "Severus…"

Before she could think he was obediently at her side, carefully pulling her arms down. "Did Grace tell you more?"

She simply nodded, biting against her lip. Severus leaned in and kissed her quietly, breaking the hold of teeth on her lip with his warm mouth. "Don't do that to yourself," he whispered. "You need no more injury."

Minerva smiled slightly, loving the way he tried to watch out for her. "Severus…" Before she could finish he had her pulled to stand and into another kiss, this time more longing. Their lips worked against one another until she finally pulled away. It took them a moment to catch their breath, but when she did Minerva spoke once more and sunk back to sit. "She told me about her father," Minerva said quietly. Severus bent down beside her and took her hand. "He beats her Severus." Minerva didn't look up at him while she talked. "She had to run away to get here because he kept the acceptance letter from her. He had her locked in her room so she couldn't leave."

He shook his head and she watched as his fingers tightened into fists as he began pacing in front of her desk. "That bloody bastard," he snarled under his breath. For someone as well put together as Severus Minerva was taken back by how he seemed to be struggling to release words through his anger. "That bloody bastard," he repeated, this time almost shouting. "That bloody bastard," he finally shouted. Severus grabbed a large book on Minerva's desk and hurled it at the wall behind her desk. "She's just a child. Just who let him be her father?" Never having heard him yell or grow so violent Minerva bit down hard on her lip once more, not sure what to do.

Standing up Minerva took his tense hands and pried them open, bringing them to rest around her body. "We won't let her go back," she assured him, wrapping her own arms around his lean torso. "The head of Gryffindor and Slytherin can do anything."

The Potions Master nodded against her. "Minerva," he began. She could feel his body was tense. Grace meant even more to him than she had assumed.

Running a hand through his soft hair she spoke into his hair. "Severus, please. It'll be alright."

"Minerva I-,"

"Hush, you're too angry right now."

Suddenly he pulled violently away from her and shouted, "And why the hell shouldn't I be?"

"Severus calm down, the door is open." Minerva's voice was no longer gentle, but demanding and more how it was when she scolded students.

"I don't give a DAMN if the door is open!" She cringed as his voice grew louder. Minerva ran to the front of her room where she slammed and locked the door.

"Severus you need to be quiet. People can hear."

Having been facing away from her he turned, eyes filled with emotion and met her stare. "I don't care if people hear! I don't care about any of them Minerva, don't you get it?"

She began to walk towards him. "You're being ridiculous Severus," she tried.

"I'm being Ridiculous?"

"Yes for Merlin's sake you're-,"

Severus furthered himself from her and gripped the ebony wood edges of her desk. His voice was now a low hiss and he was no longer shouting. Nevertheless he sounded angry. "Is it so ridiculous that I asked Albus to keep Lily and her son safe? Is it ridiculous that I still cared about a woman who hated me? Is it ridiculous that I asked for her son to stay here so those damn Muggles wouldn't keep him from his past? Is it ridiculous damn it that I care about this girl whom I know nothing of? Is it ridiculous, tell me Minerva," His voice began to grow louder once more. "Is it ridiculous that for once in my life I want to keep someone I care about safe from harm? I have never kept my promises to anyone." Slowly his voice began to fade and she listened as sobs took over where his words should be.

Minerva's stomach flipped and she wasn't sure what to do. He was still angry, but he was crying and she wanted to help him. "Severus…"

"Go Minerva."

"If you think I'm going to just leave you here," she argued, her Scottish brogue slurring into her words.

"Please Minerva." His voice was hard to depict. He was angry, upset and sounded desperate.

Without replying to him Minerva slowly walked to where he was bent over the desk and took hold of one of his hands, just one. She gripped hesitantly to him and felt his hand squeeze hers. "If you want to be alone I understand," she whispered.

"Thank you," he muttered pulling his hand away and dropping it to his side.

"I'm going to go talk to Albus about Miss Price." Minerva turned and was almost out the door when he spoke up without looking.

"Grace."

"Pardon?"

"Grace. Her name Minerva, is Grace." Smiling at his affection she let her office door shut behind her.

Minerva hadn't talked much to Albus since his accusations against her and Severus. Despite Albus being one of her oldest friends she was a bit nervous about taking up a topic so personal with him. Nevertheless she muttered the password, climbed the stairs, and knocked to alert him of her presence. Peeking around the wood door Minerva asked, "Albus, may I come in."

The old man looked up and smiled, immediately rising from his chair. "Oh Minerva of course."

She stepped into the office and was greeted by the Headmaster leading her to sit down across from his desk. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Figuring it would do her rattled nerves some good she agreed and took the warm cup with open hands. "Thank you Albus."

He smiled and ate one of the lemon drops he seemed to never stop popping into his mouth. "Is something bothering you Minerva?"

Unsure of how to approach the situation Minerva gradually began to talk about Grace. "I have something that I wish to discuss with you yes."

Albus reached over and touched her arm. "Why are you being so formal?"

"I'm sorry Albus I just haven't been feeling like myself since everything that happened with Severus."

This gained her a sympathetic smile and Minerva was glad she had remembered the fight she and Severus had faked. "I know my dear and I'm so sorry that happened. I know Severus well enough that I never believed he would do such a thing. Especially after how nice you were to him that night he lost Lily."

"Has he said anything about it," she asked sipping her tea.

"No. Every time I try and talk to him he completely ignores me. After everything I've done for him I would think he would at least respect me enough to explain why he did such a thing. But Severus is a complicated man Minerva. I don't think anybody will ever be able to understand him."

Minerva swallowed hard, sensing a tone of accusation in her friend's voice. "Albus forgive me if I'm asking something inappropriate, but why did Severus blame you the night of Lily's death?"

Albus stopped raising his teacup to his lips and set it back down on the saucer. He sighed. "Minerva there is much more going on between Severus and I than me taking him back after he was a death eater."

This time it was Minerva's turn to stop for Severus had never mentioned to her in private anything going on between Albus and himself. For the first time Minerva wasn't acting when she asked, "What are you talking about?"

Albus shook his head. "Minerva, do you want to know?"

"Of course I want to know," she blurted.

The old man nodded. "Alright. As you very well know Severus came to me after having wanted to change his allegiance. And he did. He is completely on our side. However he is a spy."

Minerva widened her eyes, wondering why this was kept from her. "What?"

Albus eyed her strangely, obviously wondering why her voice was all of a sudden overcome with emotion. "He is helping me with a plan that I believe will benefit us for the greater good. Severus has made sure Lord Voldemort still thinks he is loyal to him. So Severus is still a death eater, but no matter what he serves me."

"Serves," Minerva exclaimed. "Is Severus not a man? Must he live to serve anyone?"

Albus stood and the Deputy Headmistress felt him looking closely at her. "Is there something you wish to tell me before I continue Minerva?" His voice was somewhat harsh.

Blushing deeply Minerva feared she had blown their cover. "No Albus."

"There isn't something going on between you is there, is there?"

Somehow, and thank Merlin for her quick thinking, Minerva managed to come up with something to say on the spot. "No Albus, there is nothing between us and there never was. But, I can't help but still feel as if I have feelings for him. I mean I know he didn't care a wee bit for me…"

Albus wrapped an arm around her and Minerva held to him slightly. "It's alright Minerva."

She nodded and pulled away. "Continue Albus. I think I should know about Severus."

The Headmaster returned to his seat and smiled warily at her. "Are you going to be alright?"

Waving him away she replied, "How long have you known me Albus?" She chuckled slightly. "I'll be just fine."

"Well back to Severus. Although Voldemort is gone for now, he still works with the Death Eaters on occasions and reports back to me what he knows. It's not easy for him, but he agreed to it in exchange for the protection of Lily Potter."

"But Lily,"

"Is dead. I know." He hung his head. "Severus placed his faith in the wrong man I suppose. I did all I could, but the Dark Lord was stronger."

Minerva's mind raced with images of the night she found Severus completely helpless after he found out of Lily's death. It was no wonder he had been so angry with Albus. "Oh poor Severus…"

Albus looked up sharply. "Don't pity him Minerva. Look at how he hurt you."

She shook her head. "I pity nobody Albus, but I understand where his anger comes from."

"He had no reason to do that to someone who was only there for him."

"Albus this is not what I came to discuss," Minerva stated, hoping to change the subject before her personal affairs with Severus became apparent to Albus. "I wish to discuss the young Slytherin, Grace Price."

"Oh yes, she has returned to classes I've heard?" Albus popped another lemon drop into his mouth.

"She has and Albus I'm not going to lie to you. I've become very fond of her."

"Have you," he asked widening his eyes.

Hesitating slightly she replied, "Yes and I've found out the reason behind her actions the other night." Minerva bit on her lip, cursing herself for developing such a bad habit. "It's her home life. She's more than unhappy. She's beaten at home and mocked by her father. These are the worst Muggles I've heard of Albus. They make the Dursleys look like bloody saints!" Minerva opened her mouth to speak once more, but Albus interrupted her.

"Is that what the incident was about?"

She nodded. "She received a letter. Her father was threatening to take her from Hogwarts. She can't go back there. He hits her. Surly there must be a way to keep her here?"

Albus was silent for a long while, obviously deep in thought. Meanwhile Minerva tapped her foot anxiously against the floor. After a long while he spoke slowly. "The Ministry does say that a student may be kept at Hogwarts if a staff member becomes a guardian and adopts them as their own. And that staff member must have a place of residence other than Hogwarts. It has only been done in one instance that I am aware of. However, Miss Price's parents are still alive; there is no way they would agree to sign their daughter off."

"What if they did," Minerva asked.

Albus widened his eyes. "Well I would have to check with the ministry, but then it might be possible."

Minerva breathed a sigh of relief. "I would just have to see her parents and convince them…"

"Minerva, you don't have your own home. Don't you stay with your brother in the summer?"

"Well I do, but…"

"In order for someone to become a legal guardian they must have a home of their own. And the only staff member who owns their own home is Severus. I know he wouldn't to take in a child."

"And if I convinced him?"

"Good bloody luck," Albus chuckled. "Minerva you have had enough Quidditch arguments with Severus to know he isn't one to try and reason with. Besides you said you have come to care for her and if she's with Severus than-,"

"I'll stay with him then. If I can convince him and the Ministry approves of this will Miss Price be able to get out of her home?"

Albus nodded. "Well yes I suppose so."

Minerva stood from her chair and stood her ground. "Then I will do it Albus. If you promise to talk to the Ministry."

The old man smiled and was next to her. "Minerva…are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded. "Yes. And I am determined to give this little girl a home."

Albus smiled and without a warning hugged her tightly. Unsure if he would want what Severus wanted when he held her in the same embrace Minerva let her head fall hesitantly to his shoulder. "I missed you Minerva."

Minerva smiled slightly. The realization that she had missed her old friend fell upon her and she hugged him back. "I missed you as well Albus and I'm sorry I've been so distant."

He held her a bit tighter until releasing her. "It's alright. Just promise me I haven't lost my dearest friend."

Shaking her head and widening her smile Minerva replied, "Never Albus. Now if you excuse me I have some papers to tend to." Breaking away from her newly patched friendship Minerva descended down the stairs and practically ran towards Severus' quarters. A sickening feeling was developing in the pit of her stomach from the fact he had been hiding so much from her and Minerva McGonagall was going to get to the bottom of it.


	10. A Brief Interlude

**A/N: I felt like there hasn't been a happy chapter in this story at all and I really wanted to give these two something good in their lives before the rest of the school year unfolds. Things will happened with Grace, Minerva will question what has gone on between Severus and Albus, and none of these seemed like they were too happy. So, I changed the POV to Severus for this chapter and left off where the last chapter ended, but I made this one a little more fun. I hope they were still in character during this chapter and I hope this adds a little happiness to the tale! Please feel free to drop a note regarding this or any other chapter of the story; I'd love to know how you like it!**

Severus took another large swig of brandy, a Muggle alcohol he kept hidden in his rooms, and cringed as the strong taste went down. It was late at night now, and he wanted nothing more than to be left alone to drink and find peace within himself after the long day it had been. He had placed privacy spells on his door so Minerva wouldn't come in with more news regarding Grace Price and her evil parents. The more he heard about how the little girl was treated the less he had been able to tolerate it. Something about the child had captured him to the point where he cared for her in a manner that went beyond his professional responsibility. Since Minerva had gone to visit Albus he knew that she would have more to tell him regarding if she could stay for the summer, and if there was no possibility of the girl to be able to get away from her parents over the summer he was not ready to hear it that night.

His clock read ten of twelve and he doubted Minerva would bother him now. Her meeting with Dumbledore had surly ended hours before. It wasn't that Minerva was a bother, on the contrary she could never bother him, but it seemed lately the only thing they shared was bad news, and Severus wasn't keen on beginning their relationship that way. He believed it was for the better if that night they didn't see any more of each other until the next day. And even the next day Severus thought that it be best they only exchange casual conversation. He didn't want Minerva to think their relationship was based on heartbreak. More than anything he wanted to have fun with his Gryffindor. It seemed as if since they had begun to see each other there had been nothing fun in either of their lives. In order for his plan to work he had written her a letter he planned on giving her the next day. It read:

_ My Dearest Minerva,_

_ I feel as though throughout the very short time we have been together there has been nothing but sadness to guide our way. Between Grace and settling our own differences I can't remember us having any fun together. We come from different places in life and I want for once us to have a night where we can truly come together. Considering how long the past few days have been I think it's to our best advantage if until Friday we try and stay no more than in casual contact with each other. I don't want our relationship to be built on such things so therefore Friday I have planned we begin our relationship right. Meet me on the astronomy tower around five and make sure you will not have anything else to attend to that night. _

_ I hope you do not take the next few days as an insult as they are not meant to be. I just believe it is for the best if we start over and restart our relationship on a good note. _

_ All My Love,_

_Severus_

Despite his charms a knock still came hard on his door and he sighed, knowing Minerva had broken through all twenty of the spells. He had greatly underestimated the ambition of the woman he loved. Stumbling as he walked from the levels of alcohol in his system Severus gripped tightly to the doorknob to steady himself before revealing his visitor. Her hair hung down from its bun as her wand was clutched tightly in her small fists. Her usual green eyes were filled with anger mixed with what looked like the remnants of tears. They were falling no longer, but her wet eyelashes and cheeks streaked with red suggested they had been there before. When he opened his mouth to speak he felt his stomach turn and he held himself from leaning over from the nausea. "Minerva, what happened?"

Her chest heaved before she spoke in such a low tone that despite his drunken state he still wouldn't have recognized as her if it hadn't been that he was looking at her. "Why are you hiding from me Severus?"

Suddenly his head spun and he tripped over himself, earning a scowl directed his way. Even a man as strong as Severus couldn't help but feel intimated by her. The fact that he had drank too much wasn't helping anything either. "Minerva, I have no idea my love of what you are talking of about." He was concentrating so much on not slurring his words that they didn't make grammatical sense, and that was when she shoved past him and angrily entered his quarters.

She grabbed the bottle off of his table and raised it in the air. "Are you crazy Severus," she shouted. She wasn't yelling loud at all, but it was louder than the silence he had been surrounded by all night, and he covered his head as it ached at the noise. "You're drunk as anything!"

Severus stumbled towards her and violently tore it from her. "Let me be," he slurred.

"So not only have you been lying to me, but now you're just acting irresponsible!"

Part of Severus was completely in control of the situation and he put the pieces together as Minerva stood accusing him from the other side of the room. She had been with Dumbledore and obviously had discussed more than just Grace. But in truth he had never lied to her. "Let me explain Minerva," he began, but placed his hand over his mouth before continuing. The empty bottle dropped from his hands and shattered as it hit the floor. He ran into the bathroom, making it just in time before he was sick.

Gripping weakly to the toilet seat Severus prayed he wouldn't be sick again. He didn't believe there was anything left in him. It had been years since he'd drank so much, and he knew his system couldn't handle it. As the churning slowed he hit the flush and leaned against the claw footed tub behind him. Severus pulled his legs up to his chest, taking a deep breath. He didn't want to leave the sanctuary of his bathroom to face the angry Gryffindor. It was midnight and he had teaching to complete the next day. Sobering himself was the only thing he wanted to concentrate on. He didn't want to think of anything else but that.

Slowly the door opened, and Minerva peeked sheepishly around. "Severus?" Not willing to respond he remained silent as she stepped further into the room. "Severus, oh my gods are you alright?"

Knowing she was shocked by the sweat developing on his forehead and fettle position on the ground he nodded. "Go," he said hoarsely.

"Oh Severus, let me help you," she began kneeling before him on the floor. Her anger was still visible, but he watched as she tried to help him with nothing but kindness.

He moved away from her touch, hoping she didn't take it personal, and slowly said, "Minerva, leave me tonight, please."

She ran one of her cold hands down his cheeks, but as he felt another knot in his stomach he on instinct shoved her away and was sick once more. This time a gentle hand was making circles on his back, and he relished the comfort of her touch. When he had regained his bearings he flushed once more and leaned back against the tub. "Severus, I should take you to see Poppy."

"No," he groaned as loud as he could manage though his burning throat. "Please just go."

Minerva sighed, and kissed his forehead gently. "Severus, Albus told me some things tonight…"

"Please," he managed. "Not now."

She backed away and nodded. His eyes were threatning to close, and nothing sounded better than getting under the covers of his bed. "Are you sure you don't need me, you look terrible?"

With a smirk he shook his head. "Thank you for pointing that out," he replied sarcastically. "I wasn't planning on going out any time soon."

Minerva rolled her eyes, extending a hand to help him to his feet which he gladly took. "You're just so lucky you're drunk and sick or for Merlin's sake I'd hex you for that."

Severus gently led her out of the bathroom, trying not to show how hard it was just for him to walk. "There's a note on the table," he said, taking a seat in one of his arm chairs. "Please just do what it says. I promise I have something beneficial in mind."

Minerva raised an eyebrow, but he knew she wasn't going to continue to argue. With that he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, praying the churning in his stomach would cease. "Goodnight Severus."

"I love you Minerva," he replied, wishing he had the energy to open his eyes and see her reaction. Nevertheless before his door shut he felt soft lips brush his forehead once more.

Severus hadn't made it into his bed that night; instead he had spent the night on the couch where he fell asleep soon after Minerva left. He barely made it to the Great Hall in time for breakfast, but found for the first time Albus had placed Minerva next to him. When he sat down she smiled at him, and asked he pass the toast. A warm hand took his and he knew she had taken the note on good terms. He was thankful for that, but when Albus began talking to her she immediately let go of him.

The rest of the week went by slow as he and Minerva barely talked. He wondered how he had gone the years before without talking to her on a daily basis. However they got through it and soon Friday night came and he was as anxious as ever.

Making his way up the spiraled stairs of the astronomy tower Severus gripped to the basket he held in his hands. For some reason he was nervous Minerva wouldn't show or things wouldn't go as they wanted. Silently he cursed himself for feeling like a bloody teenager.

But she was there waiting for him. Minerva was leaning over the railing, her ebony hair down from its usual confinements and blowing in the gentle breeze that was in the air that night. It was still a bit early, but the sun was beginning to set and she looked absolutely stunning as she stood silently. Hoping she wouldn't notice his presence he approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, having placed the basket on the ground. Without a word she, much to his surprise, leaned back against him and sighed. He let his lips fall to her hair as both stared out at the beautiful skies surrounding them. "I came," she said at long last, turning to face him with a smile wider than he had seen on her. "What is it that you had in mind?"

Severus stroked her hair back and drew her into a kiss. Their lips met gently at first, but it became more passionate as they continued to melt in each other's arms. When they broke away he led her to where he had put the basket. "I want us to have our first date which won't involve visiting the hospital wing, pretending to fight in front of Albus, or having Poppy cover our backs." She chuckled and he watched intently at the way her green eyes lit up. "I just want us to be alone without any worries."

"I'd like that very much Severus. I do believe this was worth the wait." He nodded and helped her to sit next to him. Severus opened the basket and pulled out all of the food the house elves had allowed him to take. Although they may have been suspicious the little elves had known him long enough that he wasn't one to question. Sometimes he felt bad that the creatures were frightened of him, but when he was preparing things such as this it came in handy.

The first thing he pulled out was a bottle of Gillywater and Minerva blushed as he handed that and a glass to her. "Oh my gods," she smiled. "How did you know?"

He smiled and poured a glass for himself. "The Potions Master knows all," he replied. Finally he removed a tray of assorted puddings and deserts for them to snack on. Minerva took an éclair and bit it.

"It's been so long since I've had something so delicious!" Severus smiled and pulled her into his arms so she leaned against him. When she began to protest he silenced her by placing her Gillywater in front of her lips.

"I'm keeping you here whether you like it or not." Her shoulders were tense against him, and he sighed, wishing she would relax. "Minerva please."

As they continued to eat and talk casually she eventually began to relax until she was leaning completely against him. Her warm body pressed to his felt so right, and he was thrilled he had asked her to come.

About an hour later they had put all the food away and Minerva was beginning to stand, stretching her arms as she did so. "Severus, about the other night I-,"

Standing as well he pressed a finger to her lips. "Minerva please, this night was supposed to be so we didn't discuss any of those horrid things. I just want you tonight." Minerva bit her lip and nodded. "Now let's see how well my beautiful Transfigurations Mistress taught me."

"What are you talking about Severus," she asked, taking a hold of his arm.

Severus raised his wand, muttered a spell, and soon the basket became a record player and the food inside records. Suddenly he heard Minerva laughing, and turning he noticed her laughter was hearty and true. He wasn't sure what she found so funny, but soon he was laughing with her. They clung to each other, laughing at nothing and never once had he been so happy. "Min," he said through chuckles. "What the hell was so funny? I transfigured that so we could dance."

"Sweet Circe I have no idea," she giggled, now covering her mouth and blushing. "But the fact that we're having a bloody picnic on the astronomy tower and just turned our dinner into a record machine suddenly became funny."

Severus regained his composure, realizing it had been years and years since he'd actually laughed. It felt oddly relieving. "Minerva, thank you."

"For what," she asked, drawing her robes closer as a cold wind had just blown by.

"Making me laugh."

The witch blushed which he found positively adorable. "I didn't mean to, it just happened."

Severus pulled out a record and smiled to himself. "Well I have no idea what this song is," he thought aloud.

Minerva was peering over his shoulder at the record. "Is it in English?"

"No, I believe its Spanish." He turned to see Minerva's eyebrows raised. "Shall we put it in my dear?"

Shrugging Minerva nodded. "If we can dance to it, why not?" Following her advice he placed it in the machine. A fast rhythm paraded the air and he suddenly realized it to be Latin music. As a teenager when he returned home in the Summer from school he had gone to a few bars to drink, but while there he discovered that Muggles enjoyed this type of music and a dance called the Salsa. From nights of watching people he hadn't been able to help but learn the dance himself.

"Min?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like this dance?" He placed his hand out and found she blushed.

"This is far too fast Severus," she admitted. "I'm much too old to dance to this."

Rolling his eyes Severus grabbed her and led her to the middle of the tower. "I learned a Muggle dance called the Salsa which is preciously what this music is for. Now…" With that Severus grasped one of her hands and placed her other on his shoulder as he grasped his waist with his other. He had never felt completely out of his character before, but he now had the urge to dance with this woman and prove to her she was not old. Slowly he taught her the steps and before he knew it they were keeping up with the fast rhythm and she had begun to smile once more.

Severus had always known Minerva was a good dancer, but never had he imagined they would be doing a fast paced Muggle dance on the top of the astronomy tower. She seemed to be enjoying it as they kept up with the Hispanic songs and he occasionally spun her. When they had both grown tired she broke from him and breathed hard. "Severus," she sighed. "I am so exhausted."

With a smile he hugged her tightly. "You're an amazing dancer my dear Gryffindor."

Minerva laughed. "For an old woman I suppose."

The Potions Master took a hold of her chin and raised her eyes to meet his. "If you say anything regarding your age again I _will_ hex you."

She placed a hand on his chest, and wrapped her arms around his neck which made him melt. "You can hex me anytime you want," she purred against him.

Severus took a hold of her hand and looked out to the dark sky. "What do you say we go back to your rooms for tea and chess?"

Minerva squeezed his hand. "I think we best be going back."

As soon as they had left the tower, a picnic basket now in his hand once more, it had begun to pour rain. She was holding close to his arm and laughing as both were soaked to the bone with water. Despite their wet state both were light hearted and slightly feeling the small glasses of firewhisky they had also consumer. Neither was drunk, or close to it, but the drink had helped to lighten their moods.

By the time the Slytherin and Gryffindor had reached Minerva's rooms both were soaked through their clothes. Minerva pulled off her robes as did Severus and he watched as she looked disapprovingly at him. "I think you're going to need to get something from your rooms Severus."

Severus muttered a quick drying spell and raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine thank you."

Minerva smiled. "Well I for one would like to put something fresh on."

"I'll get the chess board out if you'd like." She agreed as she moved into her bedroom to change.

In matter of moments he had gotten the game out and Minerva had come out from her rooms. She was now dressed in tartan pajamas and he smiled at the Scottish print. "My Minerva, you do enjoy that print don't you?"

She imitated his sneer, but broke through with laughter. "Hush now, at least I wear things with some sort of personality." The Deputy pointed at his white dress shirt and black pants.

"Remind me tomorrow to change into my polka dotted shirt and tie."

Minerva laughed and eased herself into the arm chair across from him. "You're lucky that I happen to enjoy sarcasm."

Severus took her hand from across the table and placed it on the board. "The first move is on you."

They played multiple chess games that night, and when it came down to their last game Minerva was in the lead, but looked quite tired. Severus took his last move. "You look tired Minerva."

"How kind of you to notice," she grinned, holding her head up with her palm. "But I think I would like to retire for the night."

Severus stood and magically moved the board back to its place. He led her towards her bedroom door, gently pulling her into a kiss. She moaned against his lips, and broke. Green eyes met brown. "I had a lovely night tonight Severus. You were right, we needed that."

He nodded and rubbed her lower back. "I always am my love." Giving her one last kiss he turned towards her door, but found she called his name which caused him to turn back around.

"Severus…after all that's happened this past week," He began to stop her from bringing anything into their night of bliss, but she resumed talking before he could utter a sound. "I have come to realize that I haven't said something that I should have." She paused and suddenly her professional mask came up, her face turning serious. "I wanted to wait until the right moment because soon after I decided not to say it, the idea of saying it has been weighing in the back of my mind. But with everything that's been happening I didn't know when I would find the right time." Minerva took a deep breath, and he watched as her chest slowly grew smaller from the air she released. "I love you."

Something in Severus burst upon hearing someone say they loved him. His parents, Lily, nobody had ever told him they loved him. He had never had the satisfaction of knowing that his deep, affectionate feelings he held for the select few people in his life could be returned. Lily had been the only other person to receive the attention of the Potion's Master, and she had never felt the same. Severus was a man who loved few, but when he loved, he loved strongly. The second woman he had come to love now returned his affection, and that he found was enough.

"M-, Minerva," he stuttered. Severus Snape was a man known for his strong speech, but now he was speechless.

Minerva furrowed her brows slightly, looking hesitant. He didn't know how else to reply, but to wrap her up in his arms. And that was what he did.

When Severus finally let go of her he backed away and studied her closely. He took in all he could of her. This was the woman who loved him. She loved him for himself and nothing more. It wasn't a dream, a figment of imagination, no, this was real. "Y-, you love me."

She took his hand and nodded. "I do Severus. I really do."

Severus ran his fingers over her knuckles, relishing the feel of her. Slowly he guided her into her bedroom and began to kiss her once more. This time he was much more passionate and fierce, the dominating and controlling side of him becoming apparent in the way he touched her. He wanted her more than he'd ever wanted a woman.

Minerva was responding to him though, he could feel she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. And when he finally lowered her down onto the bed and unbuttoned the top few buttons of her pajamas she tore from his lips. Severus stopped his hands and looked down at her. "Severus," she sighed. "We're in Hogwarts. We really can't be doing this with students in the building." Overcome with his sudden want he kissed her hard. As they kissed she moaned, and let her hands wander aimlessly through his hair. Minerva had never sounded so desperate before. "Severus," she groaned against his lips. "We can't do this now."

He realized where she was coming from and buttoned the buttons once more. "Oh my gods Min-,"

Her hand rested on his chest. "I want you Severus Snape, more than I can say. But with the children in the building, well I just couldn't."

Severus rolled off of her, hoping she hadn't noticed any of the reactions his body was having from being so close to her. "I know."

Minerva turned to face him and wrapped an arm around his torso. "But you can stay the night."

"I thought you said-,"

"Can you handle being in the same bed as me?"

Severus nodded and gathered her in his arms. She felt so right in his clutches. "I can my love, I can," he whispered. She exhaled deeply and he felt her body relax next to him in the darkness of the room. "Goodnight Minerva."

"Goodnight Severus."


	11. Working Against Passions

Minerva awoke the next morning to a warm body pressed to her own and before she panicked she remembered the previous night. She shifted slightly to get comfortable and didn't dare open her eyes, afraid if she did he would disappear. A hand slowly made its way through her hair, and she smiled to herself. "Morning Severus," she moaned, burying her head in his soft robes.

Severus tightened his hold around her, making himself so close she could feel his hot breath against her skin. It made the hairs on her arms stand. "Hello Minerva," he whispered. "If anyone found us here, do you know how terrible it would look?"

She giggled. "It would look as if we had been quite intimate with each other, wouldn't it?"

A piece of black hair fell on her face, but was quickly brushed away by another hand. "I wish we had my dear," he groaned, kissing her neck sensually. "Because I'm longing to taste you." His lips began to work their way across the front of her neck and Minerva opened her eyes.

"Oh Gods Severus," she moaned, instinctively moving her hands to his chest. "Stop this, I can't hold out much longer."

Suddenly his hands began to wonder down to her thighs, and before he could part them she pushed him away. If he began anything she intended to finish, and she couldn't. She couldn't bed Severus in Hogwarts, in a boarding school full of children. "Severus, please," she exclaimed, pulling the blankets closely around her already covered body. "I told you I can't do this with students around us."

Her arms began to shake, and she silently cursed herself for being so weak to his temptations. "I'm sorry Minerva," he not so sincerely apologized. "I apologize for being so attracted to you."

She couldn't help but smile at his sarcasm and threw a pillow at his face. "Hold your tongue!"

"Scolding me as if I were a student eh," he asked playfully. "I thought we were above that?"

Minerva sighed and rolled her eyes. "If I were you Mr. Snape I would be sure that this old hag of a professor doesn't deduct points from Slytherin for that remark," she tossed, slowly getting out of her warm bed.

Severus got up as well and grabbed her hips as she began to her bathroom. His force was too strong for her, and soon she was being pressed against his hard body. "Professor McGonagall, have you forgotten that I am now an equal to you?"

She laughed, slapping his chest. "Let me go you-," Before she could finish his lips were pressed hungrily against her own and she succumbed to him.

When they broke their kiss, Severus asked, "What was that you were going to say?"

Minerva yanked her way out of his arms and finally made it into her bathroom. "I was going to say that we best be getting ready Mr. Snape."

"Ready for what?"

Pointing at the clock above her sink, she imitated his monotone voice and replied, "We're already two hours late to breakfast."

He sneered back. "I missed breakfast and still didn't get to touch you," he scuffed. "How disappointing."

His blunt comments made her feel guilty that they didn't share an intimate experience, and by the tone of his voice she wasn't sure if he had been joking or not. "Severus, I told you why I couldn't."

A smile slowly overtook his sneer, and Minerva relaxed. "I know and I understand." The Potions Master kissed her forehead and began towards her door when she called his name once more.

"Do you remember when I came to talk to you that night that you were sick," she asked seriously. He simply nodded; his face vague of emotion. She hated when he hid his emotions so deeply even she couldn't read him. "There is something I really do wish to discuss with you and I'm afraid I cannot bear to wait any longer. I promise not to be as angry."

Severus held his head up. "My rooms or yours?"

Minerva hesitated before answering, "Yours." With that he was gone.

Having managed to shower and make herself decent, Minerva left her quarters and began towards her office, thinking of the stack of papers she had to grade. On her way she watched as Filch, scowling as always, began to approach her. Minerva had never liked Filch, his attitude was terrible, his personality irritating, and his presence altogether made her hair stick up. She had barely ever talked to the man, for she avoided him as much as she could. "Hello Mr. Filch," she nodded, briskly brushing past him. Suddenly a knobby hand grabbed her arm, and she half screamed in surprise. "Get your hands off of me," she insisted, trying desperately to shake his dirty hand from her arm. The smell coming from his tie was so terrible she practically gaged.

Filch smiled a yellow smile and let go of her arm. "Now Professor McGonagall, I won't say a word to the Headmaster if you just tell me what went on between you and Professor Snape last night." He raised an eyebrow of his bulged eyes, and Minerva felt her heart race.

"Excuse me," she exclaimed, taken back by the fact Filch had noticed Severus entering or exiting her rooms. "I have no idea what you are insinuating Mr. Filch, but perhaps you should see Sybil. She may be able to tell you if you are going senile." She began away, but not without adding, "You've certainly been here long enough."

A low laugh came from behind her. "Professor, I wouldn't walk away too fast. I saw Professor Snape leaving your rooms this morning in the same robes he was wearing yesterday."

Minerva stopped in her tracks. "I told you I have no idea what in Circe's name you are talking about."

Before he could reply a familiar voice rung around the corridors. "I'M A PREFECT! I'M A PREFECT!" Floating above Filch the little man dressed in loud clothes smiled, a shining badge in his hands. "I'M IN CHARGE!"

Filch immediately switched his entire demure and raised his broom at the floating poltergeist. "You are NOT in charge," he shouted. "Where did you get that?" Peeves fled from the scene, and Filch dashed after him much to Minerva's relief.

Arriving in the safety of her office Minerva took in the silence, happy to be alone. The parchments were piled high on her desk, and she knew that concentrating was going to be hard considering the night she'd just had. Nevertheless she settled in her familiar chair and pulled out her pen. The first sets of essays were written by her seventh years and quite impressive. One of the things she didn't like about teaching younger students was their quality of work was never nearly what she looked for. In time however those young children would grow into seventh years and be writing just as well as her current students.

Still her mind wandered to thoughts of the night before. Minerva had been involved in very few relationships in her lifetime. There had been a boyfriend or two while she was in school and of course Dougal McGregor, the first boy she'd fallen head over heels with. He'd been very nice, but years after she'd left him Minerva would come to realize that she'd hadn't actually loved him. It had been merely infatuation. Since then she'd taken to teaching and rarely thought of romance or found herself attracted to anyone. Her students were like her children, and they had filled any emptiness in her heart from lack of romance. But, Severus was different. Severus had been in her life for over ten years. She'd watched him grow, fall into the wrong group, and reclaim himself back into a good man. He'd never been bad of course, she knew him better, but there was a point in his life where she worried that becoming a Death Eater would spoil him. After he had started teaching she'd began to see him differently. Minerva didn't think of him as a student anymore, or of someone of less importance than herself, he was an equal.

The night she found him, alone, scared, and overcome with emotion Minerva had fallen for Severus Snape, the Severus Snape which few had been able to know. Of course she hadn't been able to admit it to herself right away. For days, weeks even, she'd told herself it was only pity she felt for him and that in time it would pass. But it didn't. Images of him haunted her, and she wanted to know him better. The feeling she'd felt was more than pity.

Since they'd began to see each other, although it wasn't for very long, Minerva had been contemplating secretly over her emotions. When Severus was around, she seemed to lose all sense of herself and was able to let go. Nobody would suspect Minerva McGonagall would dance to an upbeat Muggle song on top of the astronomy tower for heaven's sakes! Only Severus had made her feel utterly young despite the huge age gap between them. After all he'd done for her she had discovered she wasn't feeling infatuation or pity, but love. And she told him. Telling him that she indeed loved him had made an odd sense of relief wash over her.

Minerva felt her quill slowly slide from her hands, and realizing she was still grading papers Minerva began to read once more. _Transfiguration is important because_… She sighed. Just about every third year paper was beginning with the same sentence, so she underlined the sentence and noted the student to use more creative wording the next time.

Another thing that pried on her distracted mind was the physical attraction that she had had that night. Minerva had been in an intimate relationship with McGregor, but other than that her experiences were limited. The first time they had kissed, the night Lily died, was the first time sex had been on her mind for a long time. Being a teacher she thought little on the subject. However the way he had made her feel just by the way their bodies had been pressed against one another had brought on a sudden physical attraction. The night before she had lost all dignity, just wanting his body more than anything. Even with Dougal she hadn't hungered for a man the way she had Severus.

More than being in a school full of children, personal affairs had caused Minerva to push away from his temptations and her want. Minerva was in fact thinking of the students and the possibility that one of her cubs could have knocked on her door, having been scared by a nightmare. It hadn't happened many times in all her years teaching, but once in a while she did get a late night visit if someone was sick or frightened. It was after all her duty to be there like a mother to them. Besides that however Minerva was half afraid to begin anything physical with Severus. She had just admitted that she loved him and moving such a large step made her feel rushed. And Minerva McGonagall was not a woman to rush into things. Pushing their relationship into such a serious phase could sometimes cause problems. Problems between herself and Severus were the last things she wanted.

The biggest reason Minerva had pushed Severus away had been because of her lack of self confidence in her body. She was a great deal older than Severus, this was quite obvious and there was no use denying it. He had most likely only seen young, beautifully shaped women which she didn't feel as if she was. Her skin wasn't quite as tight, her body not as smooth, and her face not as fresh. A war, years of teaching, and years of being alone had worn away those features. On the outside Minerva carried herself with dignity and pride, but in truth when it came to her body she was quite shy. The Transfigurations Mistress couldn't understand what a young man could possibly want with her, at least not in a physical sense.

Once more she looked down at her papers and tried to concentrate. All that she kept feeling was Severus' hot breath on her skin and his body reacting hard against her. She shuddered and drew her conservative robes closer to her body, trying to erase the memories so she could devote herself professionally to her work. But still the feelings kept coming, and in her head his hands wondered on her skin, his lips capturing hers again…

"Are you alright Minerva," a voice piped from her doorway.

Having been distracted by her thoughts Minerva gasped and nearly spilled her ink. Gathering herself she straightened herself when she saw Poppy standing in the doorway. "Oh hello Poppy," she nodded, embarrassed at her reaction.

"Minerva what's going on," she half chuckled. "You're acting like I'm a Death Eater."

Minerva stood, nearly knocking over her papers, and attempted to dispose thoughts of Severus from her head. "I'm fine Poppy, just fine." However she contradicted her statement when she accidently knocked over the parchments, and they spilled all over the floor. She felt her face flush, and for some reason she just wanted to cry. Never had she been so embarrassed in front of her friend before.

"Min?"

With shaking hands Minerva picked up the papers and did her best to casually place them orderly on her desktop. "Yes Poppy, can I do something for you? I'm quite busy."

Her friend widened her eyes, and Minerva knew she must be suspicious that something was severely distracting to her. "I thought you might like to come with me to the Three Broomsticks …but if you're busy. I didn't see you at breakfast this morning." Before Minerva could reply Poppy added, "In fact…I didn't see Severus either." She smiled slightly.

Minerva steadied her shaking hands and sat back down. "If you give me a few minutes to get my things together I would love to come with you. I could use something to clear my head," she mumbled, more to herself than aloud.

In the matter of seconds Poppy was at her side and took one of her hands. "You're shaking Minerva, you sure you're alright?"

Nodding the Deputy yanked away. "Just fine." Minerva pushed her way past Poppy. "Let me go get my coat from my room, and I'll meet you here in a few minutes." Hoping to stop herself from thinking about Severus Minerva hurried to her room, picked up her coat, and began towards the Three Broomsticks with Poppy.

Minerva had ordered her usual Gillywater, and Poppy had gotten a Butterbeer. Neither talked for some time, both attempting to warm up. Finally Poppy spoke. "Minerva, how are you and Severus?"

Swallowing the liquid Minerva took her time to swallow, wanting to avoid the subject. "We're fine."

"You haven't said two words to me except 'I'm fine' and 'We're fine', Minerva what's going on?"

The Transfigurations Mistress looked up to her friend. "Nothing it going on…it's just something personal."

"In all the years I've known you, you've always told me something that was 'personal'." Poppy narrowed her eyes, and Minerva wondered if she looked so pushy when she was angry as well. After all, so many students had said she and her friend were a lot alike.

"It's my body," Minerva hissed.

Poppy looked at her as if Minerva had just grown a third head. "What?"

"I don't feel comfortable around someone so much younger. I mean I feel comfortable…but I'm afraid that if he sees what I look like, he'll be disappointed."

Her friend smiled comfortingly. "Minerva, are you serious?"

"Yes of course I'm bloody serious!"

"Severus loves you. He doesn't care if you're not twenty anymore. And for Merlin's sake, you're a very attractive woman Minerva."

Minerva took a long sip of her drink and shook her aching head. "You don't understand…"

"Of course I don't understand…you haven't told me what has had you shaking all afternoon. I know you better to know that just feeling a little self-conscious could make you so upset."

Smirking Minerva replied, "I'm not upset Poppy."

"And that's why you can't hold your cup without it rattling?"

The witch slammed her Gillywater down, wondering why she had agreed to accompany Poppy, let alone say anything. "I have to go." She stood from the table, wanting nothing more than to be alone and rid herself of thoughts of how badly she wanted Severus. "I'll see you later." With that she left the pub.

On her way back to Hogwarts Minerva walked with her head down, not bothering to look up. With her luck she ran right into a warm body, and looking up she met Severus' eyes. A feeling of relief and want ran over her entire body. Without a thought she pressed her lips hard against his.

Severus responded to her just how she wanted, with desire and intensity. There was no gentle touching of lips, no soft caresses, just the animal need he seemed to be having for her as well. Minerva moaned against him, pulling herself tighter to his chest. Once more, even through heavy cloak against heavy cloak, she could feel his hardness against her, and this only made her desires more livid.

Eventually they parted, both gasping for air. His lips were swollen, and by the feeling of her mouth she knew hers must have been as well. She was still suggestively close to him, but neither made an attempt to move. "I want you Minerva…you're driving me insane."

She groaned. "I know you do…I can feel you and I want you just as well."

His hands, the deftness well known to her from years of watching him make potions, ran across her back and if it was possible, pulled her even harder against him. "Do you feel that?"

"I do." Minerva let out a wave of breath. "Do you know how long it has been since I've thought of sex?" His response was a grunt into her hair, which was partially coming out of its tight up do. "Too long."

"I think that we had better part because I see two students coming towards us and this is entirely unprofessional." Wincing as she pulled from him, Minerva smoothed her robes, staring up into his deep brown eyes.

"Severus…" her voice trailed off as she struggled to restrain from kissing him again. She was entirely out of her comfort zone.

Luckily the chattering of two seventh years broke their gaze, but as they walked by they seemed to be trying not to giggle. Minerva felt her face flush, afraid they had seen something. "Do you think," he asked.

"I hope not," she replied deadpanned. "Well, may I still come to see you tonight?" He nodded, but still didn't move. "I should be going Severus. I have some papers to grade."

As she began to walk away he caught her wrist. "I know that you're angry with me Minerva. But whatever Albus said, please don't let it change anything. You were awfully angry the other night."

She nodded. "I was also angry that you locked me out of your room."

"I needed to be alone," he replied bitterly, his sudden change of tone taking her back.

Minerva tried not to let it bother her and rubbed his arm. "I understand Severus." Without another word Minerva hurried back towards the castle.

Minerva knocked gently on Severus's rooms and awaited him to answer. She had managed to compose her emotions from earlier, and she hoped that upon seeing him they wouldn't return. The topic she wished to discuss was quite serious, and passionate desires would only make things harder. Her robes were drawn tightly around her, keeping her warm from the bitter cold of the dungeons. It hadn't occurred to her until then that it was unbearably cold downstairs. Minerva shivered and knocked once more.

The door finally opened, and the dark Potions Master revealed himself to her. "Min," he nodded.

She took his hand, hoping hers wouldn't tremble at the feel of him. "Severus, I'm so sorry about this afternoon, I…"

He smirked. "Sorry?" Gently he squeezed her hand and led her into his rooms, shutting the door behind him. Before she had time to move, he'd pinned her against the door. "I'm glad you want me just as I want you."

Minerva felt her legs go weak. Without his hold she probably wouldn't have remained standing. "Oh Severus," she whispered. "Just kiss me."

With that said the Potions Master pressed his lips against her own. The kiss was short, but sound, and when he pulled back Minerva reached out and captured his lips again.

Minerva was battling passion that she hadn't felt in a long time. In fact, she wasn't sure she'd ever felt such a physical need for someone. She felt like a teenager, crazy and in love. But, she wasn't a young girl. She was a woman. She was a woman who needed physical love as much as emotional, and she hadn't had physical love in a good amount of time. Severus was a very attractive man, and a very loving man at that. Naturally she hadn't been able to resist.

When the broke their latest kiss, she closed her eyes, releasing her hold on his robes. "Severus…I didn't come here to be pressed against a wall and teased."

A warm hand stroked her cheek, and then hot lips kissed there. "I know, but I can't resist you."

She groaned as his lips made their way to her neck, and gently began to nip. "Please," she squeaked.

Severus took a hold of her hips and pressed them to his own. "Let me love you Minerva," he groaned, burying his head further into her neck.

With a sigh Minerva pried his wondering hands from her, wanting him so bad she could barely stand. The Deputy Headmistress just wished she could allow him to take her right there, make love to her and never let go. "Severus…I have to talk to you."

The wizard backed away, wringing his hands as he turned away. "I've never wanted a woman the way I've wanted you," he admitted quietly.

She rubbed his arm gently. "I know what you mean. But, we've only just started seeing each other and…" she felt her voice trail off, not able to defend herself the way she had hoped. "And there are some things I must know before we become so serious."

Severus nodded. "I understand. I'm sorry that I-,"

She smiled. "It's quite alright." Together they both took a seat in an armchair, and he poured them a cup of tea. Minerva was the first to break the silence. "Severus, I was talking to Albus, and I'm afraid somehow we wondered to the subject of the argument we feigned." He raised his eyebrows over his teacup, but said nothing. "And Albus told me some things about you." At this the previously calmed Potions Master slammed his cup onto the table, the fragile china breaking.

"What the hell did he tell you," he asked angrily.

Minerva felt her heart skip a beat at his sudden anger. "Severus why are you suddenly-,"

He leaned in his chair and grabbed the collar of her robes, shaking her slightly when he cut her off. "What, did, he, tell, you," he hissed.

The witch shoved his tight grip away, controlling herself from yelling. "Calm down Severus," she replied sternly. "There is no need to get so worked up." She watched closely as he pulled his arms back and looked down at his hands, balling them into fists and closing his eyes.

"Albus doesn't understand," he whispered. "Whatever he told you, it's not true."

Minerva paused, but then continued. "When I went into Albus's office he asked me if anything was wrong, so I told him that I was still feeling upset over our argument. And I told him that I thought I still may have feelings for you even though you've been ignoring me and obviously didn't care for me." The man across from her opened his eyes, and they were wide with concern. "So then I asked him why you blamed him for the Lily's death and-,"

"Why?"

"You told me that he had promised you, and I wanted to make sure he would tell the truth. You'd never expanded on it…"

Severus gritted his teeth. "And what did that bastard say?"

Minerva winced, wishing she had never brought up the topic. She hadn't expected Severus to grow so angry. "Well, he said there was more between the two of you then I knew."

Suddenly Severus stood and turned to face away from her, his hands gripping to the unlit fireplace. "Oh Minerva." He said nothing more.

"Albus said you are a double agent for us. You still serve He Who Must Not Be Named, but only to gather valuable information and report back to Albus. I assume you are actually still a Death Eater. And he said that he had agreed to protect Lily if you did this. But Lily…" She didn't want to bring up the deceased woman.

"Why didn't you tell me Severus?"

Silence fell over them until he slowly turned to face her. "Are you angry with me?"

"I'm not angry…anymore. But I don't understand, why didn't you tell me?"

He sighed, bringing his hand to his face. "I didn't want to worry you yet. It's dangerous working with those men Minerva, and I didn't think you should have to be bothered with that as well."

"You were trying to protect me," she snorted. "I don't need protection Severus Snape. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself, thank you very much."

"That's not what I meant," he argued.

"Then pray tell me what you meant," she snapped, having little tolerance for being treated as an invalid.

"I didn't want our relationship to be damaged by it." His eyes for once read pure sincerity, and she couldn't help but feel a rush of love run through her veins from the way he looked at her. "I love you so much, and I was afraid that if you knew things would change. I can't lose anyone else."

The witch nodded, understanding his thinking. She patted the arm of her chair. "Sit Severus. That's enough on the topic for the night. Let me tell you what he said about Miss-, Grace." Severus made his way to where she was. Minerva stood from the chair, motioned for him to sit, and then sat on his lap. He smiled at the gesture, and she nestled into the strong embrace he surrounded her with.

His head rested on top of hers as he held so tight to her, Minerva didn't think she would ever be able to move. "Finally, you're letting me hold you."

Laughing she punched his stomach lightly. "About Grace. Albus told me that we would-,"

"We? You told him I was in on this," he asked, pulling back to look at her.

Minerva kissed his forehead and shook her head. "I meant me. He said that in order for her to stay over the summer, she would have to be legally adopted by a staff member. In order to adopt her, her parents would have to sign a document in order to do so. And said staff member would have to own a home away from the school. You're the only one who does, so Albus reluctantly said you are the only professor who can adopt her. He's convinced you'd never agree to it." She smiled and pushed a piece of hair from his face. "But I told him that I'd find a way to get her parents and you to agree."

Severus hugged her tighter, if that was possible. "Oh thank Merlin," he sighed. "She might have a chance."

"She will," Minerva said. "I'll make sure she will, and so will you."

He began chuckling, and Minerva raised an eyebrow, wondering what he found so funny. "I can't believe the greasy Potions Master is looking into adopting a child."

Minerva giggled as well. "Hush Severus!"

"Imagine me with a child."

She stopped laughing, remembering the way he had held Grace in his office. "I saw the way you care for her Severus."

"I know. I really do care about her. A bloody little vermin has actually made me soft."

She slapped him playfully. "I know you don't see her as a vermin."

He nuzzled his head against her neck. "You're right, that's the rest of the student body."

As he kissed her neck Minerva gasped. "Stop it!"

He bit gently, causing her to lean further against him. "Stop this?"

Minerva shoved him off. "I could tell Albus you said no to adopting Grace if you don't stop teasing me."

Severus widened his eyes. "That would be very Slytherin of you."

She ran her fingers across his lips, lowering her voice. "I've been with a Slytherin long enough, haven't I?" Minerva leaned in, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Severus tightened his hold on her and leaned all the way back in his chair.

Their lips parted for a moment and he hissed, "Oh and this isn't teasing me?"

"Not when an old woman does it," she whispered, pressing her lips back to seal his before he could reply.


	12. Confronting Grace

**Hi Guys! So I know it's been a while since I've updated. I had a little bit of writer's block, plus life got in the way, but I hope you like this next chapter. I feel like this story is moving a bit slowly, so I have made a couple of weeks go by since the last chapter, and I hope it's not getting boring! Well, read and review, I'd love to hear what you think about this story so far!**

As the weeks had passed Severus had continued his weekly lessons with Grace, and overall they seemed to be going quite well. She was a bright student, hard worker, and always managed to change around part of the potion without making anything explode. Of course there had been a few times she'd added a bit more of an ingredient than she'd needed, but for the most part he hadn't been able to grow too angry because some of the things were much more advanced then he hoped she'd get by the end of the year. He treated her, much to his own surprise, almost as an apprentice for he knew that she would be the future Potion's Master at some point in time. Grace was the only student he'd had in his short time of teaching that was not afraid of him. She complained if she felt the need, protested if she wasn't pleased, and as they grew into a routine, talked about other students with him. Severus felt just as comfortable around Grace as he would if she were his…daughter. Some days he opened up a bit to her, complaining about seventh years he wanted to hex into a billion pieces. But, he always kept his teaching voice, careful not to unmask himself as he did with Minerva. The child would sit and listen to him with an expression of interest in her eyes. For the most part Grace was happy little girl. On occasion she would burst into the dungeons, exclaiming that if another second year gave her books to Peeves she'd slip Veritaserum into their drink every morning for the rest of their time at Hogwarts. Those were the times he'd had to hide a laugh, afraid to allow her to see his care for her. Instead he would allow the end of his mouth to curve enough for her to notice, but not enough to show her he cared a great deal about her.

Despite her innocent expression, Grace was a Slytherin. Before she even so much as rolled up her sleeves to brew a potion she would examine the instructions a few times. From there she would dip her pen into the ink and rapidly take extra notes alongside the instructions. A few times Severus had managed to read over her notes. They usually listed precautions to take when brewing in regards to certain steps and ingredients. The few times she made something explode or something didn't bubble the right way, Grace would completely start over, retake her notes, list possible errors, and then repeat everything until it was perfect. In class she would take the lead if he allowed them to work in groups and despite the rude remarks other Slytherins sometimes made in reference to her blood, Grace brushed them away and continued with whatever she was doing. Sometimes he admired how she showed little care about what others said. For such a young girl she was powerful, and Severus saw another Minerva McGonagall developing in the world.

Minerva herself was now sitting in his office chair, her legs crossed, and face absolutely calm. Severus on the other hand was fidgeting his hands nervously, thanking Merlin that the large robes teachers wore hid a lot. "You know Severus," she said sitting up straighter and randomly sorted through parchments stacked on his desk. "You're nervous for nothing."

The Potions Master leaned against the wall. "And what my dear Gryffindor makes you think I'm nervous?"

She smirked, something he wished she hadn't started since they had begun to see each other. As the head of a rivaling house she'd caught on to many Slytherin traits, and for once he wished she'd be back to her own Gryffindor actions. "I don't care how thick Albus wants us to believe these robes are; they don't hide everything."

Her completely ladylike and cocky attitude she'd began to flaunt around him drove him absolutely mad, both sensually and mentally. He reached over and slapped her large hat from her head. "Would you please stop that?"

Leaning over to pick up her hat, Minerva grinned. "What are you talking about? I'm doing absolutely nothing!"

"What did I tell you about teasing me?"

"Oh," she exclaimed. "I didn't know you wanted me to stop teasing with words."

"I didn't." Severus pulled her up out of the chair, clutching her to his chest. "This is what I wanted you to stop teasing me about." He kissed her hard, allowing his hands to wander lower than usual. She moaned when he found his destination and he felt her respond more eagerly to him.

As their lips parted she smiled, keeping her clutch to his collar. "I wasn't teasing you."

"Oh Gods woman, don't you understand what you do to me?" Severus hugged her close, rubbing her back in gentle circles. His hands were trembling with nerves, and he felt her stop his motions, only to kiss his cheek gently.

"Severus, it's going to be fine. We talked about what we were going to say to Grace."

"I just," he noticed his voice quivered slightly, and he cursed himself mentally. "I just don't want her to go back to people who will harm her."

"While we're around, nothing will harm her. Do you hear me?" The witch took his face in her hands and forced him to look into her eyes, her deep green eyes. Severus nodded, feeling like a child by the way she held him. Still, he didn't want her to let him go. Her hands were soft and her eyes beautiful when she looked at him. Nevertheless she broke the gaze and returned to her original chair, or as it was, his chair.

"Minerva, do you think that-," he began, only to be cut off by her.

"Severus, everything will go fine."

He playfully pouted, earning an eye roll. "Your students would be surprised how much like a child you are."

"A child eh?"

"Yes, you're absolutely immature!" Minerva placed her feet up on his desk, her robes revealing her heels from beneath her dress.

"Minerva, you're showing your ankles," he exclaimed sarcastically. "I thought that was against your morals."

She glared at him and immediately let her feet fall to the ground, a click starting him as they hit the floor. "You're asking to be hexed, you know that?"

"What do I know," he shrugged, turning away from her. Just then Grace came bustling through the door, her arms piled with what appeared to be all of her textbooks.

"I cannot wait until I'm a second year because I swear I will take more pleasure in torturing first years than anything," she exclaimed, letting the stack of books slid onto a student desk. "Good afternoon Professors."

Severus turned and exchanged a small smile with Minerva whose eyes were wide with concern. "Miss Price, may I ask what happened?"

"A bunch of second years took all of my books from the common room and gave them to Peeves." Grace adjusted her curls that had come out of her ponytail, and Severus and Minerva took to seats across from her.

"Don't worry about your hair Miss Price," he said stiffly. "We will not be working on anything today."

She stopped fumbling with her hair and pulled out the tie that was holding it back. Blonde curls spilled across her back, and they reminded him so much of Minerva's black hair. "Oh," she replied, looking unsure of what to say.

Minerva cleared her throat and straightened the pile of books on the desk. "We have something very important to discuss with you Miss Price, and there will not be time to brew today."

"I'm not very concerned about you progress," Severus added. "Just last week you performed a fifth year lesson with no error."

Beside him Minerva nodded. "What we wish to discuss with you is your summer plans." He watched carefully as the little girl's expression darkened.

"Professor McGonagall," she began, her voice shaking. "I told you about what will happen…I don't want to get into that if you don't mind."

The Deputy reached out and grasped the child's hand. Severus admired the way Minerva seemed to calm the young Slytherin just through her touch. She had that effect on him as well, but this was her motherly, nurturing side few had probably ever seen. Everyone knew she loved her students, but they'd never seen Minerva with a child whom she looked at as her daughter. "You're right Miss Price," she began, her Scottish dialect creating a more soothing voice. "Do you remember when I told you that you weren't going to go back there?" Slowly Grace nodded, her eyes down. "I meant it."

Severus had an urge to hug Minerva, but instead he quietly placed a hand on her thigh and rubbed gently with his thumb. "As a Slytherin you may not know, but Miss Price I can assure you that Gryffindors are known for their loyalty," Severus added, still not bringing emotion into his voice. "Therefore Professor McGonagall has been working to fulfill that promise."

"You mean," Grace started, her voice trailing off. "I'm staying here?"

Minerva finally took her eyes off of the child and met his. Her green eyes were reeling with emotion he was sure only he could see. She looked, if he was thinking correctly, terrified to answer. "Well, in a way." Silence fell over the three and Minerva slowly let go of Grace's hand. "The only way the Ministry will allow a student to stay over the summer is if they are legally adopted by a staff member. And in order for a staff member to adopt a student, the parents of said student, if living, must sign off their child. And that staff member must own a home of their own to keep the student off of the grounds for the summer break."

The Slytherin's eyes suddenly brightened. "You mean…you're adopting me Professor McGonagall?"

Minerva looked at Severus once more, biting her lip slightly. It was hard to believe he had been the one nervous just minutes before. "Professor McGonagall brought this to my attention after talking with the Headmaster," he cut in, noticing how his voice was somewhat bitter. As much as he wanted Grace to know he cared for her, he wanted her to equally believe he had agreed to take her in out of reluctance. Any slip up could get Albus suspicious. "She expressed to me one problem she had with this plan. She does not own a home of her own. Through a series of events, I reluctantly agreed to go through with the adoption, so therefore I would actually be your legal guardian."

Opposite of what he'd expected, Grace's eyes remained glossy, and she smiled slightly. "Really?"

"Yes."

A moment of silence passed over them once more until Grace reached her hand out as if she was expecting a handshake. "I agree to help go through with this, if that's what you asking."

Minerva was the first of the two to take Grace's hand into a firm hand shake, but Severus noted how her hand shook slightly. He did the same, careful not to smile. "It's not going to be easy Miss Price," Minerva added. "We have to make your parents agree to sign their child off."

Grace raised an eyebrow. "After everything I've told the both of you, do you think that it will be that hard of a task?"

"We'll find out," Severus nodded. "Of course Min-, Professor McGonagall and I will need some time to organize the paperwork and be able to visit your parents. If you will want to go, is up to you."

"I don't know," Grace said aloud, but sounding as if she had just vocalized her thoughts.

"My dear," Minerva said soothingly. "There is no need to make a decision now. Professor Snape and I will be sure to inform you when we have talked with the ministry. Then you can decide if you would want to accompany us." She stood from her chair, Severus and Grace following her action.

"That will be all Miss Price. I assume that has been enough information for one day."

The girl nodded, and instead of reaching for her books, walked around and grabbed Minerva into a hug. He watched as she reached down and returned the embrace. "Thank you Professor McGonagall," she muttered against Minerva's robes. "I didn't know that you actually meant it when you said what you did."

"Of course I meant it," she replied into the blonde curls which were against her chest. "I wouldn't say something if I didn't intend on fulfilling it."

When Grace broke away from her, she smiled up at Severus. She looked a little more hesitant with him than she had ever before. Her eyes were swelled with love, but he could tell by her footing she was suddenly nervous to be around him. He wondered if he had hurt her when he said he had reluctantly agreed.

Suddenly, the child before him turned into Lily. Her eyes became green, her hair red, and it was the day he had called her that dreadful name. He'd already hurt one girl in his lifetime, and this time he wasn't going to allow himself repeat the task. Grace had to know that he loved her. For that moment he forgot about Albus, he forgot about hiding his relationship, and he forgot about pretending not to care for Grace. Without a thought he bent down and hugged his future daughter so tightly, he hoped he wasn't hurting her.

Small arms squirmed through his grasp to his torso and squeezed gently. The girl felt so tiny in his hold, and he wondered if this was how a father actually felt for his daughter. He'd never, besides Minerva and Lily, felt such a strong love towards one being. And that innocent being had never expressed that same love back. "I'm glad you're going to be my father. I couldn't have asked for anyone better." Tears threatened to well in his eyes, but he successful swallowed them back along with the lump forming in his throat.

"Thank you," he muttered, his voice cracking.

As he held Grace he felt a soothing pair of lips touch his forehead and he could tell by their warmth it was Minerva. Part of him wondered if Grace had seen, but the other part didn't care. She hadn't seemed to notice anyways. Soon they both let go and he drew his robes around him. "Good day Miss Price," he nodded.

She smiled, a wide, warming smile, and gathered her books in her arms. "Goodbye Professors." With that she left the room as fast as she'd entered.

Severus slowly turned to look at Minerva. Her cheeks were red, but her skin and eyes were glowing brightly. Never had she looked more beautiful. Carefully, he wrapped an arm around her waist, smiled, finding she returned the gesture, and cupped her cheek with his hand. Her fingers brushed over his lips. "I love you Min," he whispered, kissing her fingertips.

"I love you too," she replied even softer. With that he seized her lips with his own, beginning a passionate kiss.

The sound of the door opening behind didn't register with him for a few moments, but when he realized what the noise was he and Minerva both yanked away from their blissful kiss. Standing at the door was Filch, smiling a yellow, crooked smiling. Severus heard a gasp come from Minerva's throat and as much as he wanted to reach out and assure her it was alright, he knew that it would make everything worse, if that was possible. "'ello Professors," he sneered, still smirking. "Did I interrupt somethin'?"

"Filch you b-," Minerva shouted. Severus covered her mouth before she completely lost it. He could feel her breathing hard beneath his hand.

"What do you want," Severus asked in a tone far calmer than Minerva's.

"I came in here to clean, but I think I may want to consult with the Headmaster first," he replied smartly.

Minerva tore from his grip and pulled her wand out, holding it to Filch's throat. Severus held back a sudden temptation to laugh. "If you tell anyone what you saw," she growled, prodding the wand harder against him. This earned a gag from the caretaker.

Severus grabbed Minerva by the waist, slowly pulling her back, despite her struggle against him. "Filch, there is a simple solution to this. If you snitch I'll tell the Headmaster about that little incident by the Quidditch locker rooms."

The Gryffindor relaxed somewhat in his arms. Nevertheless he still held her back in case she charged once more. "Let go of me Severus," she exclaimed. Her cheeks slowly flushed red.

Filch was glaring at him, slamming his broom onto the ground. "You said that we weren't going to discuss that incident after I saw your dark mark."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Everyone knows I used to be a Death Eater Filch. However, I'm sure many would be surprised to know that you tried to spy on children while they changed. That may affect your position here."

Minerva looked as if she were about to be sick, yet she also seemed to be amused by the situation. He wasn't sure which the right emotion was. "You tried to what," she exclaimed, reaching for her wand once more.

The greasy man sneered and turned away. "Good day Professors," he mumbled, shutting the door behind him.

Upon releasing Minerva from his tight hold around her, she turned and gave him the McGonagall stare which wasn't as effective when her clothes were wrinkled and her hair falling out of its characteristic bun. "You know, as if it wasn't humiliating enough to have him walk in at the worst of times, you treated me like I'm a damned child."

"Oh come here and finishing kissing me Kitty," he teased her, holding his arms out. Her angered expression grew, but she walked towards him, grabbed his collar, and pressed her lips so hard against his he was a bit taken back before he met her with equal passion.

When they broke apart, he found himself breathless, and she was smiling. "What have I said about being called any name in reference to my animagus?"

Severus smirked. "If that's what calling you Kitty will get me, I can assure you I'll be doing it more often."

She groaned, threw her hat onto his desk, and retreated back to the large chair behind it. With one motion she took her glasses off, and rubbed at her eyes. "You're impossible Severus Snape."

"I know I am my love," he persisted, taking a seat on the table top before her. "But I know you'll accept me anyways."

The Deputy reached out and grasped his hand, tightly squeezing. There was a long moment of silence between them. During that silence Severus observed a few things, none of which he had thought twice about when they happened, but remembered later on. The first thing that he noticed was as Minerva sat quietly, the color that had been glowing in her cheeks and eyes earlier had begun to fade. After a few seconds of remaining still, she had looked absolutely pale. Her hand had moved inside her robes, where her wand was located, and after her wand moved the color came back. At the time he didn't take much notice to it. "I can't believe Grace agreed so quickly," she said at long last, her voice missing the spunk and energy it had had minutes before.

Severus brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly, loving the feeling of her skin beneath his lips. "Did you think she'd hesitate after all that she's told us?"

"Of course not. But, it's just that convincing her parents to give her up is going to be harder than I think she believes," Minerva admitted, pulling her hand away and resting it on her lap.

He nodded, she was right. Silence fell over them as he watched Minerva. Her head must have been reeling with thoughts, for when she got quiet that was always what would happen. Sometimes he enjoyed just watching her think. Her eyes would narrow down to the floor, her hands grasp each other, and sometimes a loose strand of hair would fall in front of her face, completing the picture. "Min?"

"Mm," she replied, looking up at him. Her green eyes met his and they melted away all of his worries.

"I want to request the adoption papers tonight."

She widened her eyes, but kept her voice steady, not showing the surprise written across her face. Her voice had fallen oddly soft, and she sounded tired. "Severus, you need an appointment with the ministry to do that."

"I know, but the sooner we get the papers, the sooner we can be sure she's going to be safe with us not just for the summer, but for the rest of her time at Hogwarts," he insisted.

Minerva stood from her chair, but as she took a step forward, turned pale again, and fell forward. If he hadn't had fast reflexes, she would have landed on the floor. As he gripped nervously to her waist, she turned and rested her head in his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm just dizzy. I'll be fine in a moment."

The witch was shaking in his hold, and he took a seat back on the table, lifting her onto his lap. "Minerva," he asked. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Pressing a hand on his chest, she sat up and nodded. "Yes, I'm just fine. I just got up too fast or something." She slid off of his legs and back onto the floor, still gripping to the edge of his desk. "I think that you should talk to Albus tonight, since you'll be the one adopting her. Maybe he can get the papers for you this week."

Unconvinced that she was fine he reached out and took her hand, holding her back. "Minerva, why do you look like you can barely walk? Are you hiding something from me?"

"Don't be silly," she scuffed, her voice a little agitated. "I just got dizzy, it happens to everyone."

"No, it looks like there is something wrong…you should see Poppy."

Minerva pulled her hand away, only to stumble on her feet once more. "I'm fine!"

"No, you're not! Now swallow that Gryffindor pride, look me in the eye, and tell me the truth."

She stuck her chin out stubbornly and indeed looked him straight in the eye. "I'm perfectly fine." When he sighed she turned and fled from his room.

Severus sunk back into his desk chair, picking up her hat from the floor. He carelessly looked it over when the door to his office reopened. Immediately he looked up, hoping it would be Minerva when Albus stood in the doorway. "Hello Severus," he smiled, walking into the classroom. "Was Minerva down here? I just passed her, and she looked rather shaken."

The Potions Master sneered at his boss, wishing the man would leave him alone to his thoughts. "Indeed she was."

Albus shut the door and pulled a lemon drop from his robes, popping the candy into his beard surrounded mouth. Severus wondered how he could possibly enjoy the Muggle candy he was so often seen with. "Any reason as to why you're holding Minerva's hat?"

Not having realized he still held the large hat in his hands Severus tried to hide his sudden panic. "She left it down here," he replied bitterly. "We were discussing the adoption with Miss Price. I assume you know what I'm referring to."

Albus nodded. "Ah yes, I do indeed know what you are talking about." He took a seat in one of the student chairs, never taking his eyes off of Severus. "Minerva asked me about it a couple of weeks ago. I didn't think that you would agree to go through with it." With an eyebrow raised, the Headmaster looked questioningly at Severus.

"Minerva brought it to my attention, and I do know myself what terrible people some Muggles can be. As long as she agreed to look after the child, I agreed to become the legal guardian." Severus began to feel his hands sweat, but he simply rubbed them on his robes, hoping the other man couldn't see the motion.

"Did you also feel guilty about what you did to Minerva?"

Turning to face Albus, Severus glared at him. "I did nothing to Minerva."

"You broke her heart, surly you understand better than anyone what it feels to have your heart broken, let alone played with." Severus fell silent, unsure how to argue the right way. "You loved Lily and she-,"

"Do not bring Lily into this," he shouted. "Lily has nothing to do with that damned Gryffindor you have running around this school!"

Albus looked at him in a way he couldn't quite read. Anger was present in his eyes, anger and resentment, but when he spoke in a calm tone Severus silently cursed the infuriating man. "Lily has everything to do with this Severus. Your letting go of Lily is the reason that you did something horrible to a woman who has done nothing but support you all these years."

Wishing he could spill everything to Albus and tell him about Minerva and himself, Severus struggled to find a way to keep in character, but was slowly losing his bearings. He knew that, in order for their plan to work, Albus had to believe he held resentment towards Minerva. On the other hand, Severus had been so caught up with his relationship with Minerva he wasn't sure where the Severus Albus knew would stand with his emotions. Would he feel guilty? Of course he would, but the real question was, would he ever show it?

"I'm not sure what you came in to discuss Headmaster, but if it has nothing to do with my work, then I would ask you to leave."

The next time Albus spoke he lowered his voice and sounded angry and threatening, something that took Severus back. "If you've hurt Minerva there will be consequences to pay. I will not have anyone, even you, doing anything to any member of the staff here, especially Minerva."

Severus shut his eyes for a moment, letting anger fill his nostrils. It wasn't Albus's fault that he didn't know what was going on, but the idea that someone was accusing him of hurting Minerva hurt him. "I didn't touch her Albus," he growled.

The old wizard stood from his chair. "You don't have to physically harm her in order to hurt her. In fact, I think that words are sharper than daggers." As he began out the door, Albus turned back towards the Potions Master who sat boiling in his chair. "Minerva won't ever show if she's in pain. Now, I would like it if you handed me that hat. I'll return it to its rightful owner."

Severus held tighter to the hat. "I'll bring it to her."

"Very well," Albus replied. "But if I hear that you did anything to her, I'll fire you Severus. You may have my trust, but not the rest of the staff's." With that he was gone and once the door had shut, Severus picked a vile up off his desk and hurled it at the wall, shouting curses as he did so.

"That bastard," he roared, thanking Merlin his classroom was in the dungeons. "I would NEVER hurt Minerva!" Half of him wished someone could hear him and know that he held nothing but love to the deputy, but the other half was thankful nobody saw him so angry. After all, he was known for his control over emotions and the display he was making certainly contradicted that attribute.

More than anything Severus wished that he and Minerva didn't have to hide their relationship. The entire situation of having to fake a fight in front of their boss in order to see each other was absolutely ridiculous. They were two adult witches and wizards and if they wanted to have a relationship, whether it be romantic or not, they certainly deserved the right to. Their feelings were not interfering with their teachings in any way, so therefore it shouldn't matter. On top of it, Severus was questioning Albus's reasoning for hounding on them months before. He himself had never read any rules which stated that teachers were not permitted to have romantic involvements. As long as it didn't make them unprofessional in any matter, it shouldn't make a difference. After all, they were only human and sometimes humans develop feelings more each other. Surly the Ministry wouldn't try and take away their humanity?

That's when an idea, a thought of sorts, occurred to Severus. Minerva and Albus had known each other for upward of forty years, and during those years, one of them must have developed feelings for the other. He'd once heard that a man and women could be best friends, but eventually at least one would fall for the other. Albus. Now, the Headmaster's reaction upon finding them together made sense. His protection over Minerva's well-being, and the physical contact he made with her that Minerva described as friendly suddenly came together.

Severus wasn't a man who, when the feeling was there, wore jealousy elegantly. As a Slytherin, one of his first thoughts that came upon realizing he was beginning to feel jealously seep through his pores, was to go to any means in order to combat the source from which it came. Settling himself back into his chair, Severus grasped tightly to his pen, squeezing as hard as his anger was deep, and the force he was applying became so hard that the feather quill broke in half. He cursed himself as he threw the pen aside. Of course, Albus being his boss, taking out his jealously onto the Headmaster would probably result in his being fired. Even it took everything in him, Severus knew he had to simmer his raging emotions and hope to Merlin Minerva would stay as loyal to him as he would to her.

Once he had picked up the glass he had foolishly shattered out of his anger, Severus began towards Minerva's rooms, only to find she wasn't there. Growing increasingly worried considering the display she'd had earlier, he wanted more than anything to check and see if she was alright. On his way to her office, the only other place he expected her to be, Severus practically stepped over Filius who gave a squeal after almost being crushed. "So sorry Severus," he piped, looking up.

Severus rolled his eyes and began to walk away when Filius called his name again. "What is it Filius, I have to be somewhere?"

"I wanted to know if you've seen Minerva lately. I keep trying to talk to her, but she's been so hard to find. We haven't had tea together in some time."

"And why are you asking me this?"

The little man smiled. "No reason really, but you're headed in the direction of her office, and if it weren't for choir practice I would have stopped myself to see her. Are you going there by any chance?"

"No."

"Alright. Well, if you do see Minerva, do tell her."

"Tell me what," a familiar voice came from behind them. Severus turned to see the Transfigurations Mistress, looking much better than before, walking towards them. Her eyebrows were raised and her eyes wide which created a stare only Minerva McGonagall could make look beautiful.

"Oh Minerva," Filius exclaimed. "I was just telling Severus that since he was headed in the direction of your office that I was hoping to talk to you. We haven't had tea together in quite some time, and I was hoping that we could."

The witch smiled, meeting Severus's eyes for a short moment, but then immediately looking back to the other professor. "Of course Filius, we'll make plans."

"Lovely," the small man smiled. "Well, I better be off to choir practice, Merlin knows we need all the practice we can get this year!" With that the little happy wizard disappeared around the corridor.

Once they were alone, Minerva looked at Severus who smiled slightly. "You always arrive at the best moments, don't you?"

She chuckled and reached out to link arms with him. "I have a particularly keen sense of things thanks to my animagus."

As they began to walk down the hall, naturally linked to one another, Severus was the first to break off. "Minerva," he exclaimed, backing up against a wall. "Someone could see us."

Her face went white for a moment as she widened her eyes. They stood staring at one another in horror for a few moments, realizing how careless they had been, until a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, and she burst into laughter, and in a very unladylike manner, Severus observed. "Min?"

"This whole situation is so ridiculous," she managed through her giggles. "I mean we're not making passionate love in the hallways for all of the students to see! For Merlin's sake we can't even walk together without worrying about 'getting caught'. It's times like this where I feel like a student!"

Severus couldn't help but laugh a little at this as well. "What if we got caught doing this?" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her lips close to his. She responded to his kiss eagerly, letting him press her against the wall behind her. And, as they broke she continued to smile, her laughter having died down from the force of his lips.

"Not sure Severus," she replied.

"Well, I'm sure that you'd feel lucky that I came along instead of someone else," a harsh voice came from their side. Still holding Minerva up against the wall, Severus turned with her to see Poppy with a look of distaste written across her face. Minerva placed a hand on his chest, slowly pushing him off of her, and he watched as her face turned bright red. "Are you two insane," she exclaimed, raising her voice a bit louder and walking between them. "As the two brightest teachers here, I'd think you'd have a bit more sense than to do this while students are still very much awake!"

"Poppy," Minerva reasoned with her friend. "There were no students around, and it was very innocent. I hardly believe that…"

"Look," the nurse interrupted, scolding them as if they were children. "With the situation that you are in with Albus, I hardly believe it wise that you make any form of contact with each other other than in your private rooms. I'm happy to conceal this relationship, no matter how sickening I find it, but if the two of you aren't more careful, it's going to end badly." Without another word on the matter, Minerva's friend disappeared.

"Severus, maybe, while we are figuring things out to adopt Grace, we try and take Poppy's advice to heart. After all, we can't let our physical attractions get in the way of saving Grace from her parents."

He nodded, fully aware that she was indeed right. As long as they made Grace safe with them, everything else would eventually fall into place. Still, the more he saw Minerva the more he craved to have her, and he wondered if her feelings were just as strong. "You're right my dear."

"Why don't you go to Albus to talk about the adoption tonight?"

Making an attempt to cover up his fight with the Headmaster, Severus replied, "Well, it's quite late. Maybe in the morning."

"I'll go then," she added. "He always wants company."

"Why don't you just wait until the morning?" A panic was beginning to emerge in his actions that he was fighting to conceal as much as he was the argument he'd had with Albus.

"Because the sooner we can assure her safety, the better." Minerva kissed his cheek and began to walk past him, when once more, as she had earlier, she stumbled as if having trouble balancing.

Immediately Severus grabbed her waist, holding her close to him. Her hands reached to where her wand was, made a swift motion as if casting a charm, and although he had only seen her face for a moment, the paleness that had fallen over her, was replaced by a healthy glow. She straightened herself and smiled slightly.

"Minerva McGonagall, what in hell is going on with you today?"

Pulling away from him she smiled wider, but looked nervous. "Nothing is going on. I'm just a little off balance today. Probably didn't eat enough sugar, that's all." With that she took off, not in the direction of Albus's office, but towards her room, leaving Severus confused once more.

Minerva sunk down into the solacing heat of her bathtub, relieved to finally be alone. Of course she relished being with Severus, but the more they spent time together, the more suspicious he was becoming. Until she found a better way to conceal the mysterious ailment plaguing her, she was going to have to be extra careful to keep herself looking well. If anyone found out that the old deputy was in pain, they'd be sure to pity her, test her, probe and poke her, and Minerva was not going to be viewed as an old woman for a long time. Yes, it was for the best if she remained silent about whatever illness she felt she had.

A few weeks had gone by since she and Severus had discussed his friendship, or rather agreement, with Albus, and since then they hadn't been seeing much of each other for long periods of time. Severs had been busy brewing a whole new supply of potions for the infirmary since Peeves had decided to make Filch chase him through the storages with his broom, thus knocking into all the vials and spilling them. Luckily it had been during a season where not much sickness had been occurring, but still it had been an emergency for a more than enraged Poppy who had insisted Severus replace everything at once. Meanwhile, Minerva had had her head up in grading essays and together the two hadn't been able to spend as much time together as they would have liked.

In some aspects however, it had been a good thing. With the sexual tension increasing between the two, being together less made it all the more bearable. Not once in her lifetime had Minerva hungered physically for a man as she did Severus, and the fact that they were in a school full of children where they very well couldn't make love at the leisure was a challenge in itself. And, she suspected at least, Severus was feeling the same for her.

There was indeed another reason why the separation for the past couple of weeks had come as a blessing. That reason had been the reason that she had constantly been having trouble with her balance, had become as pale as the clouds, and the fatigue she was suffering from was showing through lines beneath her eyes. As she leaned back against the tub, Minerva felt a cold sweat break out onto her forehead, and she groaned at the discomfort it brought her. A pain that she had come used to over time stung through her chest, and she gripped to the slippery sides of the tub to ride out what had become her nightly routine.


	13. Day to Day

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, I was having a hard time figuring out where to go with this story and trying to keep everyone in character. So, this chapter is short, very short, but I wanted to establish how Minerva's illness is playing out in her day to day life. Thanks to everyone keeping up and following this! And thanks to those of you who have been reviewing each update. Hope to hear from everyone!**

A sharp pounding on her door awoke Minerva the next morning. It didn't occur to her until within a few seconds of waking up, but when she sat up she realized that to her horror she was still in her bathtub. The water surrounding her body was cold, creating goose bumps across her skin. As she began to stand up out of the tub she found it took almost all the strength in her to do so. Her muscles were aching terribly, and she heard the banging, but this time it was followed by shouting. "Minerva! Minerva, are you alright?"

The witch wrapped herself in a soft robe and slowly began out of her bathroom, placing a drying spell on her hair. Before she dared to open the door however she took a quick look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes, which hadn't been looking healthy lately, had lines rippling beneath them, making her fatigue obvious to an onlooker. Her skin was abnormally pale and she scowled at her reflection, placing a glamour charm on herself. It seemed to do the trick. When she opened the door to her rooms, she came face to face with a less than distressed Severus.

The Potions Master pulled her immediately into a hug, squeezing her tightly to him. Minerva was being held so tightly that she could barely wiggle her arms out enough to return the embrace. It was taking all of her strength not to grab onto him for physical support. But she couldn't let on about her health. She hoped that if she let this illness, whatever it may be, take its course then she would be healthy enough before he ever took notice. When he released her, Severus held her by the shoulders. "Minerva, it's almost time for classes to start. Where the bloody hell have you been all morning?"

"I'm sorry," she replied, her strong voice making herself somewhat proud. "But, I just decided to take a quick bath this morning, I slept on my arm wrong and I thought the heat might do it some good. I suppose I am running a bit late, I'm so sorry."

"You had me worried after yesterday Min," he said softly. He still hadn't let go of her, and Minerva tried to pull away so she could continue to get ready.

"No use in chatting Severus, let me finish getting ready."

As she turned around and began to shut the door, he followed her inside her rooms. "I'll wait here."

Minerva tried not to roll her eyes, wishing Severus would leave her be. If he even so much as saw her without the glamour charm he'd have Poppy down there in a heartbeat. "Severus, if you don't mind I'd like to finish getting dressed."

"I heard you the first time, and I said that I'd wait here."

"I don't need a sitter," she replied sharply, grimacing at the tone she had used. It had sounded awfully rude and although she was becoming irritated, she felt sorry for Severus didn't know what was going on.

He looked taken back by her reply and raised his eyes, walking closer to her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Slowly he reached out to take her arm, but Minerva pulled away, afraid that he would feel how badly she was shaking. "I'm fine!"

Severus backed away. "I'm only trying to help you Minerva. I have no idea what the hell is wrong with you today!"

"Nothing is wrong," she shouted, feeling her legs give way beneath her. Luckily she was standing beside a door, so she grabbed onto the doorknob to keep herself up. "I'm fine Severus, there is nothing wrong except that I would like some privacy, and you are not allowing me to be alone for two seconds!"

"Don't you think that I may be just the slightest bit worried because yesterday you almost passed out twice, and this morning you were late for breakfast, which you've never been?" Severus wasn't yelling, he rarely yelled and certainly wouldn't yell at her, but she could tell he was just as irritated with her as she was with him. On the other hand she could tell from his voice that he was worried about her, and as much as she wanted to be left alone it touched Minerva that someone cared for her so much.

Suddenly he looked at her, brown eyes swelling with emotion, and widened his eyes. "Minerva, you're so pale. All of a sudden your face just flushed." Once more he began walking towards her. Scrambling frantically to find her wand Minerva realized that she had left it in her bathroom. Before he could come near her she forced herself to run into the bathroom and slam the door right in his face. "Damn it Minerva, let me in there and tell me what you're hiding!"

Bending over the sink and reapplying her glamour charm, Minerva realized the illness was growing worse. During the weeks before she had been able to get away with applying the charm every half hour or so. Now it was barely lasting ten minutes! With a deep breath Minerva opened the door once more to reveal a more than agitated Potions Master. "Severus, I'd like it if you left me alone to finish getting ready."

He glared sharply at her. "Minerva I-,"

"Severus!" Her hands were shaking uncontrollably as she held the door and the stress of Severus finding out she was ill was making her feel worse. "Please just go!" He turned around, hair and robes sweeping with him, and slammed the door to her rooms behind him.

Minerva leaned her head against the door to her bathroom and sighed both from fatigue and relief. She slowly moved towards her bathroom mirror, gripping hard to the sink edges. Her hands however were trembling terribly and this made it harder to grip the slippery surface. Cursing herself she grabbed a handful of pins and quickly pinned her hair back in a bun. The task however had been greatly difficult.

After that Severus didn't pester her more about her illness, although Minerva had a notion that he wanted to. They still saw each other quite often, but they spent less nights up talking and playing chess than they had in the early days of their relationship. It made dealing with her sickness better, however she was beginning to feel lonely without the constant company. Severus, she knew, was stil angry at her for throwing him out of her room. He never brought up the subject, but there was tension in the air constantly. It hurt her and worried her that their relationship would be wrecked from one incident. But then again, Severus wasn't so immature that he would allow that to ruin anything. During the weeks that continued to pass Severus had been meeting with Albus to discuss getting the adoption papers for Grace. Each time he met with the Headmaster, Severus would invite Minerva into his rooms and together they would look over the new document given to him that day. The process was a slow one, a paper only coming once every week or so. However the nights when they would snuggle together on his couch, close and warm, were the nights were Minerva almost forgot about feeling so terribly. Being with Severus and sharing their want to adopt the young Slytherin was enough to cure the mentally effects coming from the illness.

She in turn took better precautions to hide the ever increasing severity of the illness. It became a daily routine for her to carry her wand with her at all times and to constantly reapply the glamour charm. The tremors in her hands became increasingly worse, and Minerva had no idea how to hide or control those. However, she worked around the trembling, hoping nobody but herself would notice. Her students didn't seem to notice, or they just refrained from commenting, that she rarely stood during classes to teach, but instead taught from sitting in her chair. Standing up and sitting down constantly made the dizziness increasingly worse and that was something even she couldn't hide. Nights became harder. She rarely slept straight through the night, and she was glad the glamour charm not only hid her white skin, but also the black lines developing beneath her eyes. Fatigue began to take over her and slowly she was growing weaker.

Alongside everything her appetite had lessened greatly. The Transfigurations Mistress had never been a large eater, but it had always been to her satisfaction to eat her three meals a day. During the days of her illness she was lucky to get in one meal a day. She simply wasn't hungry, and some days the very thought of eating made her nauseous. In response her weight dropped dramatically and always having been a petite woman, Minerva's body was unhealthily thin. Lean wasn't even a good way to describe her. Luckily the large black teaching robes Albus forced them to wear made it entirely undetectable. And so, another caution she made herself aware of was making sure that she kept her robes on when seeing Severus. If he saw how sickly thin she was, he would have immediately taken her to Poppy. Nevertheless, things went on in a very Minerva fashion.

One morning having been close to being late, Minerva emerged from her rooms just in time to get to her first class. When she did get to the classroom however, the entire class of first years was already seated. She hurried to the front of the room, but when she was less than half way across the room she felt a sharp pain in her head and taken aback, she paused for a moment and grabbed her head. Her students who had been previously chatting away stared, whispering amongst themselves. Grace, whose desk she had stopped near, rose and placed a hand lightly on her arm. "Professor McGonagall are you alright?"

Minerva immediately resumed her walking as best she could and made her way to the front of the class. "I'm perfectly fine." She made an attempt to chuckle, but it made the situation all the more awkward. "So sorry I'm late, I was held up this morning by another engagement. Today we will be taking some notes on the history of Transfigurations." A series of groans came from amongst her students, and Minerva, never tolerating anything in her classroom, cast a spell from her wand and silently doubled the amount of notes on her board. The students stared wide eyed at her, but she could see in the back row Grace was hiding a grin. "Now, I would like you all to copy these notes down, and at the end of class I will review them with you." Minerva took a seat in her chair, relieved at being able to sit. A stack of parchments were sitting on her desk, and she looked down at them, holding her head in her hands. The headache was growing worse, and she muttered the glamour charm once more under her breath. Around her a few students began to chat, but Minerva found she didn't have the strength to punish them. Their talking wasn't too loud, and at that moment she would have rather listened to them then get up and correct them herself. A little bit of idle chatter wouldn't hurt.

She dipped her quill in the ink of her desk, and as she began to make marks on the paper her hand began to shake once more. Still, not having lost her stubbornness, Minerva used all her concentration to make an attempt at writing. Just as she was beginning to get a hold on the situation, her hand gave a violent tremor and knocked into the ink, spilling it everywhere, even all over her robes.

Cursing aloud, Minerva found her entire class fell silent, something rarely done voluntarily by first years. Tears were pricking at her eyes, having no idea what was causing all the problems. Minerva was scared for once in her life, scared for her health, and herself. Although she was able to clean the mess up by magic, the lack of control she had over herself was what had gotten her so upset. A thick tear ran down her check, and she turned away, afraid her students would see. "Please continue with your notes, I'll be back in a moment children," she announced, a quiver apparent in her voice.

Without a thought Minerva stood abruptly from her desk, and this only made things worse, for she was overcome by another spell of dizziness. She practically fell forward, catching herself on the edge of her desk before she landed on her face. A gasp of fear escaped her at this occurrence. By now she was blinded by the tears she was holding back, something un-Minerva in all aspects. She was angry, afraid, and confused. Once she had gained her bearings, Minerva practically ran down the aisle of her classroom and once more told the class, this time much calmer than before, to continue with their work. They all obeyed, but from the corner of her eye she caught Grace staring at her, a look of concern written across her face. At that Minerva fled from the room.

Shutting the door to her classroom behind her, Minerva took off down the hall, unsure of where she was going, as long as it was away from her class. Her face was burning red, not only from embarrassment, but from what felt like a fever. She had managed to swallow back her tears, but her head was down and before she knew it, Minerva had bumped into a very warm figure.

As she slowly raised her aching head, Minerva met Severus's eyes. "Minerva, don't you have a class to teach right now?"

Biting down on her lip she felt her hands tremble. "Severus I-," Suddenly a sharp pain went through her chest, and she leaned casually on the wall, hoping he hadn't noticed. "I had to use the bathroom. I'm on my way there now."

He took her arm softly. "I'm going to ask you one last time if you're alright," he hissed, in an almost threatening tone.

Half of her wanted to tell him everything, break down and find a way to combat whatever it was that she was trying to solve alone. It obviously wasn't doing much good, for as time went by she was growing worse and worse. The episode during class had been the icing on the cake. She'd finally let it slip that something was wrong, and that frightened her. If people knew she was weak and sickly, they would treat her as if she were an old woman. Of course she was growing older as each day passed, but Minerva enjoyed being stubborn, energetic, and strong. Those were characteristics she did not intend to loose. Besides, Poppy was there for the children, not to help grown witches who felt sick. It would be a waste of her friend's time to worry about her.

"I promise I'm fine Severus," she replied, grabbing his collar and kissing him with all the strength she could find. He immediately responded to her, wrapping his arms quickly around her. This kept her upright during the kiss. When they broke, she made her way back to class, as composed as she would ever be able to be. It was going to be a long day.


	14. The Prices

**A/N: Wow, so I haven't updated this in a while and I'm sorry, but thanks to everyone who has been keeping up with this (I hope you're not too bored). I'd like to thank my new Beta Reader: McGonagall's Bola, for doing an AMAZING editing job. I hope that everyone is still somewhat interested in this story, and I'd love to hear from everyone. Please read and review.**

He loved to watch her, loved to watch the way she concentrated, the way she smiled when she measured something to perfection, and the way she demonstrated so many of his own characteristics. It was a strange feeling to Severus, to stare at someone whom you have no intent on pursuing romantically as he did Minerva. Nevertheless, Severus found that while the little girl was in his classroom, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She worked with great patience, a trait that most don't learn to demonstrate until they are quite mature, and sometimes one never learns it. This child had learned the patience that Potion-making required, and he felt proud. He didn't know what he was proud of exactly; he felt ridiculous for being proud, but he was, and there was no use in drowning himself in his own denial.

As the weeks passed, Severus met weekly with Grace, assigning her a new Potion to brew each time. As she progressed, so did the level of the Potions, and in doing this her mistakes became more frequent than ever. It wasn't that they were actually frequent, but considering that when they had begun to see each other she had been doing perfect, an explosion every two meetings was a lot for her. Each time that something did blow up, Grace would, without a sound, clean it up magically and start over completely. It was those times that he felt sorry for her, wanted to tell her it was alright, but she was a strong girl, much like Minerva, and didn't fuss or complain. That was why, he concluded, he liked her so much.

Severus had never liked children; teaching certainly hadn't been his first choice of a career. After multiple years of teaching he still didn't care for them. He'd watched many students graduate, and while many of the staff members grew emotional watching students move on, it hadn't tugged on even his smallest emotional string. But Grace was different. In so many ways she was like the other children; she was energetic, fun-loving, and curious. On the other hand she was so much like an adult: mature, brilliant, patient, and unselfish. Grace was the only child he had ever come to care for, the only child he had come to love.

As he made an attempt to finish grading third year essays, he heard an explosion and a small squeal come from across the room. Grace's curly hair was falling out its ponytail, her face darkened from the explosion and liquid pouring all over the desk. She threw her hands up, covering her face. "Oh Professor Snape, I'm so sorry! I did this last week, too!"

Severus stood from his desk and made his way to where her cauldron was. Without saying a word, he examined it closely, whipping away the smoke with his hands. She had been attempting to brew a Bulgeye Potion, one that was not usually learned until seventh year, if even learned at all. He had given it to her to see how she did with it, for highest level Potion that she had brewed so far had been a fifth year one but he had decided to risk it. As he looked closely into the cauldron, everything seemed to be done perfectly-except her beetle eyes had not been cut in cubes, but in large chunks. It surprised him that someone as careful as Grace had missed such an important step. "Miss Price," he said at last, clearing his throat. "Everything you did was correct; however, you neglected to carefully cut your beetle eyes. These are supposed to be cut in cubes."

The Slytherin sighed, sinking down into her chair once more, resting her head in her hands, not speaking for a moment. "I can't believe I'm so stupid."

Severus snorted. "You, stupid? You just almost perfectly brewed a potion at least six years ahead of what your dunderhead classmates could even aspire to do. I'd hardly call you dumb. You merely misread the directions." He turned away, heading back to his desk when she spoke again.

"I'm going to do this one more time, and I will get it right." She muttered the spell he had taught her to clean up the station, but as she began to get out the ingredients again, he found himself stopping her.

"Miss Price, I think that you should take a break for today."

"But Professor—"

He walked towards her again, noticing vague black lines beneath her little blue eyes. "You're tired."

With her hands full of bottles, Grace hurriedly replied, "Well, a little, but I have to get this right."

She set the ingredients back down on the desk, preparing to start again when he took a seat across from her, growing increasingly worried about her. As she undid the lid for the beetles' eyes, Severus hesitantly put a hand on hers to stop her quick motions. Her hand was hot. "And what will happen, Miss Price, if you do not brew this properly tonight?"

"I, I'll—"

"Will you die?"

"I won't die, but—"

"Will you be expelled from this school?"

"No, but—"

"Then I suggest you stop working for one night. There will be plenty of opportunities next week to make up what you did not complete this session." He removed his hand from hers, taking the jar from her hand and resealing the lid. "I think it would be best for you to get back to your common room and get some rest."

He could tell Grace wanted to argue, but she didn't, and he was thankful for that. Had it been Minerva, then it would have turned into a fight, involving her winning. His Gryffindor was stubborn and infuriating, and she was just lucky that he found it to be a turn-on. "Thank you, Professor Snape." He simply nodded, moving things back into his stores.

Although he had expected her to leave, Grace, books in hand, followed behind him. "Professor Snape, can I ask you something?"

"You may," he replied as he sorted things back into their place.

"Do you know if you'll be able to um, adopt me?"

Severus turned back to face her, watching her eyes widen with want for an answer. He and Albus had discussed the adoption arrangements, and Albus had sent a request to the Ministry for the paperwork, which still hadn't come in. That was as far as they had gotten since he and Minerva had talked to Grace. "Headmaster Dumbledore and I have talked to the Ministry about it, and we've been getting a few papers to fill out at a time, and we're almost done all the work that we can do. After we have filled out all of the papers, then we will need to confront her parents."

Grace nodded, gave a small smile, and began out the classroom. "Miss Price?" At the call of her name, Grace turned to face him once more. "Would you still like me to go through with it?"

This time when she smiled, she smiled much larger. "I would love it, Professor Snape!"

He nodded. "I'm glad."

"You are?"

"Yes, yes, I am," he replied, without making an attempt to cover anything up. Grace looked satisfied at his answer, but made no attempt to pry anything else from him. With that, she left.

"Hello, Miss Price," a familiar voice rang from behind his classroom door. Severus ignored the presence of the other person and simply turned back to putting back the ingredients. "I know you're ignoring me, Severus."

As he placed the last jar in place, Severus turned around and watched as Dumbledore sat in the seat previously occupied by Grace. The old man looked quite absurd sitting in a stool made for a child, and it was hard to stifle a laugh. "And why would I be ignoring you, Albus?"

Albus simply smiled and motioned for Severus to sit across from him as he pulled out a stack of papers. "I'm happy to say that I heard back from the Ministry and they have sent over the last papers we need to fill out. These are the ones that her parents must sign to give their consent for the adoption."

Severus felt his heart skip a beat as he sat in a chair the same size as Albus's. The papers were lying before him, and they were the ones which would ensure that Grace wouldn't have to return to the Muggles who tortured her so. "Is this all we need?"

"Well, you will need her parents to sign, but otherwise this is all that you need." Albus pushed the papers towards Severus, who took them into his hands, avoiding eye contact with his boss. "I just want to thank you for doing this, Severus. It means a lot to Minerva."

"Minerva," Severus breathed, lost in his own thoughts. For once in his life he thought that he might have the chance to do something right, to save someone instead of making them miserable. He had the chance to start a family, a family which he had never had or had thought he would ever have. Minerva and Grace, they were all he had, and at the same time they were all he needed.

"I'm going to go tell her the great news," Albus announced standing, bringing Severus back in his right mind. Severus stood as well, dropping the papers back onto the desk.

"I'll tell her," he insisted, hoping Albus hadn't caught the emotion in his voice. Instead, the old man picked up the papers and handed them back to him.

"I suppose that would be for the best, wouldn't it? After all, I was just talking to her after classes ended this afternoon." Dumbledore smiled slightly and clamped a hand on Severus's shoulder. "I think you need to learn to communicate better with Minerva anyways, especially if you're going to be working together." With that, the Headmaster walked out of the Potions Classroom, leaving Severus dumbstruck in his place.

For so long Minerva and Severus had been teamed up against Albus so they could keep their relationship a secret. He had done everything he could to make sure the two of them hadn't had any contact. He had threatened Severus after all! When he had just talked with Albus, the old man had seemed to support them getting to know each other, and he wondered why. Something didn't seem right, but he threw his worries aside for a bit and began to Minerva's rooms.

Severus, gripping tightly to the papers in his hands, knocked once on Minerva's doors and immediately they had opened. She opened the door, eyes sunken back a little, looking as if she were close to tears. Nevertheless, she smiled and looked curiously at him. "What are those?" she asked, motioning for him to enter.

"The last papers we need for the adoption. The only thing we need is for her parents to sign, and she's ours." Severus was surprised by the energy in his own voice, glad Minerva was the only one who was hearing him completely out of character. "Albus just gave them to me."

While he had been talking, Minerva had been pouring two cups of tea and upon the mention of Albus, she dropped one of the cups, it shattering on the floor. "Minerva, are you alright?" As she bent down to retrieve the glass, Severus placed a hand on her back, steadying her as she seemed to shake as she did so. "Minerva?"

When she was standing again Minerva looked up at him, color suddenly appearing in her cheeks once more. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

He grasped her wrist, wishing she wasn't so stubborn. "What's going on?"

"It's Albus," she replied, turning back to pouring the tea in a now repaired tea cup.

"What about him?" Severus persisted, walking around to face her.

Minerva looked up at him and looked him straight in the eye, her green eyes looking so helpless despite how strong she stood. "He told me he loves me."

Severus felt everything around him stop as Minerva immediately dropped her eyes and began tending to the tea cups once more. He hated Albus; he hated the man for getting in the way of everything.

But then it all came together, why he was being so nice to Severus moments before. Albus had told Minerva so now he didn't see Severus as a threat to getting to her. "Stop pouring that damn tea!" Severus exclaimed, pulling the pot from her hands. "What did you say to him when he told you?"

Minerva looked a little taken aback, but he knew that she was used to his sometimes sharp temper by that time. "Albus has been my best friend for a long time, you have to remember this. And, I always thought, well, I thought he was gay. So when he told me, it was, well, it was quite a shock. I wasn't really sure how to respond. I said, 'Albus, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I do not have romantic feelings for you the way you do for me. I don't have an interest in anyone at the moment. But, you're one of my best friends, and I don't want to lose you over this.' To that he asked if I was still interested in you. I told him that I had gotten over that mishap and I realized I never did care for you romantically; I just was convinced I did." Minerva fell quiet for a moment, allowing Severus to take time to process it all. He was glad, of course, that she hadn't gone along with Albus's confession, but he felt sorry that she had had to lie to her best friend. The only thing that Severus wanted was to be able to have a relationship with Minerva in public. He wanted to be able to hold her hand or kiss her occasionally, but both knew that this was far from possible, especially now that Albus had feelings for her. "He left after that, he hugged me, but he seemed relieved I didn't have feelings for you- so relieved that my denial didn't seem to bother him. It was odd really."

Severus put down the tea pot and took her hand. "Look at me, Minerva." Slowly, the witch looked up at him. "I don't want to ruin your life-long friendship over this relationship. I love you enough to ride out all the storms that are thrown at us, but I also love you enough to end this if it's going to only upset you in the long run."

She gave him a half smile, squeezing his hand with her own small one. "I love you as well, don't you ever doubt that."

"I know but—"

"But nothing! I want to be with you, and I don't care about anyone else's feelings or what they do to get in our way. I want you and you alone." Her words were true; she wouldn't have spoken them if they weren't. Slowly she slid her hand out from his, placing the tea cups on her coffee table and motioning for him to sit beside her on her couch. "Enough of this talk about Albus. What are those papers you had when you came in?"

Severus looked down at his hands and then the floor, realizing that he had dropped them when he had grabbed the pot from Minerva. He quickly gathered them back and returned to his seat, placing them before her. "This is all that is left. We just need to see her parents, and with a month left in the term I'd say we'd better get to them fast." She smiled at this, but when she opened her mouth to speak, broke into a fit of coughing. Concerned about her, Severus placed a hand on her lower back, rubbing slightly as she let out hard and painful coughs. He himself cringed at the sound. Once she had recovered, she leaned back against the couch, sweat on her forehead. "Are you alright, Min?"

Wiping the perspiration from her head, she nodded. "Fine, I'm sorry, it's a bit dusty in here, that's all."

Helping her to sit back up, he didn't remove his hand from her back. With his other hand he took hers to find they trembled terribly. "Minerva, please tell me what's wrong with you!" He had never seen her so weak, and it was painful and unbearable to continue watching.

"There is nothing wrong with me!" she exclaimed, standing from the couch in a haste, but stumbling slightly on her feet. She had her back towards him with her arms around herself. "Please let me be," she pleaded, her voice strained, almost as if she were going to cry.

Severus stood as well, but calmer than she had, and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, pulling her close to him. Surprisingly she didn't argue, but leaned back against him as well and sighed. "Why won't you let me help you if you need help?"

Minerva was quiet for a moment, until she finally replied, "I just want to sort things out with Grace right now."

He kissed her head and allowed his lips to linger amongst the soft locks wrapped tightly in her characteristic bun. Closing his eyes, he added, "I do, too, but I'm worried about you. Can't you see that?"

"I can, but you haven't the need to."

"Do you promise?" he sighed, aware that arguing with her would only spark a fight between the two, who were some of the most temperamental staff members at the school.

Slowly, she turned to face him, snuggled in his embrace. "I promise." He hugged her feeling her wrap her arms around him and held on tightly, as if she would never let go.

After a few blissful moments, he broke the silence by asking, "This weekend?"

She pulled away to look at him, a lock of hair having come loose from her bun. "What about it?"

"I think it's time to meet with her parents."

Minerva's eyes widened, but not with fear, rather with a determination that was all McGonagall. "This weekend," she agreed.

Severus and Minerva had debated that night over who would tell Grace that they wished to meet with her parents that weekend. It wasn't an argument per say, but indeed Minerva had had the upper hand and convinced Severus that she wanted to tell her. However, she did suggest that he be there so the young Slytherin would have two adults there to reassure her that it would all work out. Deep down, Severus was, as was Minerva, worried about the events that would come with the visit. Neither had ever met her parents, but by Grace's description, they were the worst sort of Muggles out there, especially the father.

They felt that there were two outcomes. The first would be that the father and mother hated Grace enough that they would sign off their daughter right away and allow the two wizards to adopt her. After all, they didn't show any love towards her so what would be the difference if she were gone? The only joy that the child seemed to bring them was being a toy to manipulate and torture. The other outcome was that they would put up a fight in allowing their daughter to be taken. Severus had a gut feeling that this would be the reality, for her father had been furious when she had run away to go to Hogwarts. Having Grace permanently away would be a whole other situation.

The night that they planned to tell Grace, Minerva had asked her to meet them in her own private quarters. Severus had been surprised by this gesture, for Minerva was a very private witch and rarely allowed people in her rooms, let alone a student. Nevertheless, she had insisted that if they were to become Grace's parents then she would have to learn to open up eventually, and why not start then. And so, before the little girl came in, Severus and Minerva were seated on her couch, sitting very close to one another. He held her hand in his, and as hers trembled, he squeezed it reassuringly. "Don't be so nervous, Minerva. She wants to go through with this."

Nodding, Minerva smiled. "I know, Severus, I'm not nervous."

"So then why are your hands shaking so badly?"

Before she could reply, a knock came at the door, and both stood right away, forgetting the previous conversation and bracing themselves for the arrival of Grace. Opening the door, they came face to face with the blonde girl. "I almost didn't find your rooms, Professor McGonagall," she said, wringing her hands. "No matter how long I've been here, the moving staircases still confuse me."

Minerva smiled softly, her facial features beaming much to Severus's notice. "Well, I'm certainly glad that you found it," Minerva replied, leading the girl slowly in.

Grace didn't say anything else because she stood in the center of the living room and looked around the chambers of her Transfigurations Professor. Her blue eyes were wide, and her body seemed to relax from the heat of the fireplace. Coming from the cold dungeons, Severus always felt warm in Minerva's rooms. They were warm and welcoming, as was the witch who occupied them. "Miss Price, we have something to tell you," Severus said, breaking the trance the girl was in.

Minerva slapped him on the arm, glaring at him from the corner of her eye. He shrugged his shoulders innocently back, glad Grace hadn't seen the interaction between them. He mouthed 'what', and she only rolled her eyes. "Let her get comfortably Sever-, Professor Snape," Minerva stated, leading Grace towards the couch. "Would you like some hot chocolate?" Minerva asked the girl as she sat down. Grace smiled and nodded. "Alright, I'll get a House-Elf to bring it to you." She moved towards her fireplace, summoned a Housel-Elf, and soon Winky was standing before them in the room.

"Missy Minervas called Winky," she squeaked excitedly. "What can Winky do for her?"

Severus glanced at Grace on the couch, who seemed to be leaning over to get a better look at the creature in the room. "House-Elf," Severus clarified, drawing the child's attention. "They are creatures who work for masters, in this case Winky works here."

Grace nodded. "But, why is she wearing a tea towel?"

"That shows the signs of their enslavement," Minerva explained, walking towards them, having given Winky her orders to fulfill.

"Enslavement?"

"Technically, yes, they are slaves. But most of them are happy doing what they do. Many consider being freed a terrible thing."

"They're adorable," Grace replied, smiling slightly. "Her voice was so funny!"

Taking a seat in an arm chair, Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes, but try hearing that constantly," he mumbled. Severus had never been a fan of the House-Elves, for he preferred to do things himself. While they were useful, they were quite annoying, and their voices and personalities aggravated him. Most of them were far too cheerful and peppy for his liking. On the other hand, they all feared him, which had its benefits, so when he did need something, they didn't argue.

Minerva glared at him once more, but said nothing. "Miss Price, as Professor Snape mentioned earlier, there was something that we wish to tell you." Grace looked from one teacher to another, eyes curious. "The Ministry sent over the last of the papers that we will need for the adoption, but they are the ones which involve your parents signing them."

This having been said, Grace lowered her gaze. "My parents?"

"Yes, your parents. Professor Snape and I have discussed this, and we wished to meet with them this weekend, if that would be alright with you." Minerva cocked her head slightly, as if to get a better look at the child's reaction.

"That's two days away."

Grace still hadn't looked up, and Minerva looked over at Severus, who was waiting for the Slytherin to reply as well. Once their eyes had met, neither looked away, but the silence was broken by the entrance of Winky. "Winky brought Grace her hot chocolate. Winky made it special, (";") she put a lot of marshmallows into it like Missy Minerva said." The little Elf looked quite pleased with herself as she bustled over to where Grace sat. Grace looked up when the House-Elf placed the mug on the table.

"Thank you, Winky," she said and smiled sadly.

The little House-Elf grinned as well. "No need to thank Winky. Winky here to serve Hogwarts." She turned now to Minerva and Severus. "Does Missy Minerva want anything else?"

"No, thank you, that will be all," Minerva replied. With that, the Elf was gone.

By now, Grace had taken the steaming mug into her hands, sipping it slowly. "This weekend?" she finally asked.

Minerva nodded, reaching out and rubbing Grace's arm. "I think it would be for the best."

Grace slowly began to nod as well, looking more than uncomfortable. "They're not nice people," she said. "It's not going to be easy."

"We know it's not, dear," Minerva said soothingly. "But, it's going to work out, we're sure."

"You are?"

"We are," Severus assured her, cutting into the conversation that he had kept out of for the most part.

"Saturday morning," Grace asked. "Should we go then?"

"That'll be fine," Minerva replied. "You're being very brave, Miss Price, very brave."

Grace smiled. "I'd better be going." She stood from the couch and wrapped her arms around Minerva, who embraced her back. "Thank you, Professor." After she had drawn away from Minerva, Grace looked at Severus, and much to his surprise, he felt the child wrap her arms around his neck and bury her face there. "And thank you, Professor." Severus, loving the touch of the child, rubbed her back gently. He gave her a small squeeze and slowly let her out of the embrace. When she looked back at him, he didn't smile, but he looked her straight in the eye, hoping she knew that he did care. Grace, however, did smile, and he knew she understood. Soon, the young Slytherin had gathered herself and left them alone.

The next two days went by fast, so fast that when the morning came neither he nor Minerva was prepared for the events that would follow. They had all agreed to meet on the Astronomy Tower late Saturday morning, as Dumbledore had temporarily taken off the Anti-Disapparition jinx from the Tower for the day. On the weekends, students rarely ventured to do school work, and even so they all knew Apparition was not accepted in Hogwarts. Also, both Minerva and Severus had done their best to dress in Muggle clothes. Minerva wore what would be considered a woman's suit, containing a jacket and skirt, a skirt which was very unlike herself for it ended at her knees, revealing pantyhose covered legs quite fit for their age. He wore black pants and a black dress shirt, unwilling to make himself look any more like a Muggle than he had to. When Grace had arrived, he had her take his arm while Minerva Apparated on her own. In a matter of seconds, they were standing in the middle of a Muggle neighborhood.

Once they were safely on their feet, Minerva had turned deathly pale and turned away from them both, looking as if she were going to be sick. He ran to her, holding her waist, not caring if Grace saw. Her shoulders were trembling. "I'm fine, I just haven't Apparated in a while, that's all."

Severus looked at her face, now restored with its usual color. "Are you sure that you're alright?"

"Professor McGonagall?" Grace asked softly, peeking around the other side of Minerva.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she insisted, waving them off. "Let's go do what we came here for."

Grace led the way down the street towards her home, which was a pleasant and quite large house. The outside garden was trimmed in various, bright flowers, and all of the windows and shutters were painted neatly, and nothing looked dirty or out of place. It was ironic considering what went on inside. "Shall I go first?" she asked timidly, looking up at her house.

"No, we'll go with you," Minerva assured her, giving her a small push towards the door. "We're right here. He can't hurt you."

The little girl balled her hands into fists and breathed deeply, knocking hard on the door. Severus took Minerva's hand as they stood behind the brave little girl, and squeezed it hard. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and gave him a weak smile which he meekly returned. But then the door finally opened.

The man that opened the door was a stout man, built as if he had never exercised once in his life. He had curly brown hair which looked matted and unkempt on the top of his head. His eyes were small, black, and beady, making his stare quite threatening. His lips, which were thin, curled at the sides even when he had no expression, therefore always making him appear miserable. The small face contrasted with the rest of his large, bulging body. It was almost comical. When he spoke, his voice was low and raspy, sounding as if he was a heavy drinker and smoker, and had been for quite some time. The man grabbed Grace's arm and pulled her roughly towards him, angering Severus beyond belief. "Where the hell have you been, you little bitch?" he shouted in her face.

Without a thought, Severus wrapped his arms around Grace and gently pried her from the man's violent grip. He pulled the small girl against his body, glaring angrily at the father. "Is this how men of the church treat their children?" he asked sarcastically.

"Who the hell are you?" Mr. Price demanded, still glaring at his daughter.

"We would appreciate it if you allowed your daughter and us into your home," Minerva calmly, but sternly, told the man before them.

"I'm going to ask again, who the hell are you?"

"They're from school," Grace piped up from beneath Severus's hold.

"I'm going to tell you something about that school of yours, because there is no way you are going back to the damned place! Now get in here!" The stout man reached out and made an attempt to take his daughter back, but Severus shoved him away with all his strength, sending the man stumbling back into the front door.

"If you do not allow us into your home, this is not going to end well for either of us," Severus stated.

Irritated, Mr. Price stepped aside and showed them into his home. Severus, still holding tight to Grace, entered first, followed by Minerva. Once they were in, Mr. Price shut the door behind them and once more asked what they wanted. "Is your wife home?" Minerva asked.

"Sharon!" he shouted in a blood-curdling voice. "Get in here right this minute!"

In a matter of seconds, Sharon Price, Grace's mother, stepped into the small sitting room. In contrast to her husband, Sharon was a very petite woman, tall and skinny, but very small. She looked so small in fact, that it appeared that she could break in a matter of seconds. Her hair was blonde, much like Grace's, but had large sections of gray coming through. The woman approached her husband, and when she saw Grace, gasped. "Grace!" she exclaimed. "Where the hell have you been?"

Grace backed up against Severus a little more, and he rubbed her shoulders to assure her. "Mr. and Mrs. Price, there are some things we wish to discuss with you about your daughter, so if you would please allow us to sit down and explain ourselves," Minerva explained, the bitterness towards the couple finally seeping through her Scottish tone.

The mom sniffed haughtily and told them to sit in the living room. Minerva, Severus, and Grace took to a large sectional while the two parents sat in arm chairs across from them, a coffee table between them. The home was not at all warm, but furnished so that it looked as if it were on display. There were no pictures or any sign that a child lived there. It was very unwelcoming. "My name is Minerva McGonagall, and this is Severus Snape," Minerva began, placing the papers on the table. "We are two of your daughter's teachers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…"

"What a crock of-" Mr. Price began.

"It would be much appreciated if you would allow me to speak, sir," Minerva snapped, giving him the McGonagall glare she saved only for her worst students. This shut the stout man up. "And due to recent events, it has been brought to our attention that your daughter is not happy living here at all."

"If you're teachers, it should not be any business of yours what goes on in our home," Sharon replied, her voice not only raspy, but all nasal. It was far worse than the House-Elves, thought Severus. Her comment angered both Severus and Minerva, but he beat the Gryffindor before she could reply.

"Are you aware that your daughter attempted to commit suicide upon receiving your threatening letter?" Severus sneered coldly. Both sets of eyes widened. "I'd hardly call that none of our business."

"Oh my Grace," Mr. Price exclaimed, opening his arms and making his way towards his daughter, who leaned all of her weight against Severus. As her father reached out, Minerva pulled her wand out from her robes and stood, poking it into his fat neck.

"Get away from her, you bastard," she spat.

Mr. Price chuckled evilly at Minerva. "Do you believe that a piece of wood is going to scare me, my dear?"

"If you have some brain in that ugly head of yours!" Grace shouted, pulling from Severus and standing beside Minerva.

Her father glared down at her and backed away as Minerva lowered her wand. "You watch your mouth. I am your father; do not disrespect me."

Grace grabbed the papers off of the table and shoved them towards him. "Sign these and you won't be my father anymore."

Severus coughed to hide a gasp at the girl's bold action. He had never expected her to stand up to her father as she was. He was proud of her, beyond proud of the little blonde haired girl, but a little worried as well. "What is she saying, professors, what the hell is she saying?" squealed Sharon from her armchair.

"She is saying, that we wish to adopt Grace as our own so she no longer has to come to a rotten excuse for a home," Minerva stated flatly.

"You think that I'm going to allow my baby to be taken away by a bunch of freaks?"

"Your baby," sneered Grace, waving the papers around. "You don't even like me. Father, you torture me, and mother, you're too scared to stand up for me. Professors McGonagall and Snape take care of me; they care about me."

"Care about you," chuckled her father. "They're going to use you for one of their magic tricks."

"I'll show you a magic trick," Minerva shouted, pulling out her wand once more.

Severus reached out and pulled her hand back, not going to allow her Scottish temper to fully come out. Minerva was a calm witch, but when she did get angry, which was rare, she was hell. "Sign the damn adoption papers," Severus said. "She'll be out of your life for good."

Beside him, Minerva broke into a coughing fit, and having been startled by her hard coughing, Severus turned to face her. Sweat poured down her forehead, and her face suddenly went pale. "That woman is old enough to be my mother," Mr. Price sneered. Minerva's eyes widened at this, but she couldn't seem to shake off the coughing. Severus pulled her towards him, letting her bury her face into his shoulder. Her thin frame shook each time she coughed, and her hands were trembling worse than he had ever felt. "You think I'm going to let my daughter live with you?"

Grace, who looked distraught as she watched Minerva, shouted, "Sign the damn papers, dad!"

"You really want this?" he asked, obviously surprised at the outburst of his daughter.

"Anything is better than being here."

"Fine, Sharon, we're going to get this brat out of here once and for all," he muttered, pulling a pen out of his pocket. At this, Minerva pulled away from Severus, having recovered from her coughing spell. She looked up at him.

Severus was nearly sick when he met Minerva's eyes. Her entire face was sheet white, her eyes sunken back with dark black lines flowing from beneath them. It looked as if she hadn't slept in months. He stroked her cheek with one hand, finding that she was burning hot. "Minerva?" The elder witch felt around her robes and then pulled out her wand, casting a Glamour Charm over herself. "Minerva McGonagall, take that damn Charm off of yourself!" When he let his eyes wander from Minerva's for a moment, he found the Price family staring with widened eyes at them, and then Minerva went weak in his arms.

If it hadn't been for his quick reflexes, she would have fallen straight to the floor. Her eyes were closed, and she was barely breathing. Severus began to panic, unsure of what to do. A hurricane of thoughts circled around his head, coming up with ways to get her to Poppy. "Professor Snape, what are we going to do?" Grace asked, her voice hitching.

"She needs to get to Madame Pomfrey," he replied, scooping her up so he carried her. Minerva was light- far, far too light. "We need to leave now."

Grace gathered the now signed papers off of the table and Severus heard her follow him as he practically ran out of the house, clutching desperately to the woman he loved.


	15. Minerva Breaks

**A/N: So it's been FOREVER since I've updated and that's partially because life got in the way and so did writer's block. Anyways, I hope this chapter isn't too disappointing/ out of character. More questions regarding Minerva will be answered in the coming chapters, but for now I hope you like it! PLEASE read and review! Thanks for staying with this story!**

Severus paced furiously back and forth in Poppy's office, waiting for the nurse to return. Grace was seated in the chair at Poppy's desk, not speaking a word. He silently cursed himself, blamed himself, and wondered why he hadn't done something to prevent Minerva getting sick. Of course, for months, he had suspected that she was ill, but the Gryffindor had reassured him that she was fine. Severus knew he should have forced her to say what was going on the first time she had gotten that dizzy, but then again, he hadn't really known how to. Minerva McGonagall would not be forced to do anything.

The only thing he had left to do was hope she was alright – or, if not, would be at the least. Minerva was not an old witch; he had never thought of her as old, but when the Glamour Charm had worn off, she had definitely looked old. It was because of the sickness, but the pale shade her face had been, contrasting with the bruises beneath her eyes, had brought a pain in his chest.

Finally, Poppy entered the room, looking shaken, her face a little flushed. "Sit down, Severus," she said gently, coaxing him to the second chair on the other side of her desk. Her voice was quiet, unlike her usual self.

"How's Minerva?" Severus asked, panic stricken. He took a hold of Poppy's arm gently, pulling her towards him. "Is she alright?"

"Sit down Severus!" she exclaimed, in a much more Poppy manner.

He followed the nurse's instructions, taking a seat next to Grace. The little girl, he assumed, could sense his tension, for she looked towards him, gave him a small smile, and rubbed his arm. Severus couldn't help but smile softly back. "Minerva," Poppy began at long last, "has been sick for quite some time.-"

"'How sick do you think?"

"She's barely conscious, and that worries me. I can't say exactly. Unfortunately I've only been trained to deal with minor health problems. I wouldn't worry yourself yet. Minerva McGonagall isn't one to go down without a fight."

"So you are a trained nurse and still have no idea what's going on with her?" Severus asked angrily.

At this question, Poppy simply sighed. Like Minerva, she was remaining calm as Severus practically lost his mind. "I'm not quite sure what's happening to her. I think it's best if she's transferred to St. Mungo's, so we can know more." Severus groaned, resting his head in his hands. "Although, I don't believe that it will be something easy to tell Minerva. You know her as well as I do. Besides, she kept this illness a secret for months. That witch is not going to give in and allow us to transfer her to the hospital. I think perhaps you should tell her, Severus. She will listen to her lover better than to her friend."

He nodded, taking in the idea that his Minerva was sick. Both the friend and the lover had forgotten that Grace was present.

"You and Professor McGonagall love each other?" she asked quietly, widening her eyes.

Swallowing hard, Severus felt his cheeks turn red. "Professor McGonagall and I are together, yes, there is no use in hiding it from you." Grace smiled, but Severus added, "But, you cannot tell anyone, and I mean anyone." The little girl nodded. He cleared his throat. "Could I see her now, Poppy?"

Poppy stood and led him out the door. "I think it would be best. She's very weak, remember that. She's not much like herself."

As Severus approached Minerva's bed, he found her sitting up, but leaning her head against the headboard .He silently took a seat in the chair beside her bed. She didn't look at him, and when he reached out to stroke her cheek, she turned away. "Don't look at me Severus," she pleaded in a raspy voice. She coughed, her body shaking when she did. "I look terrible."

Severus grabbed her hand, finding that it was ice cold. He slowly made circles on the back of it with his thumb, hoping to warm it with his own body heat. "Min, what happened?" he asked, careful to be gentle.

She looked up at the ceiling, still avoiding making eye contact with him. "I let myself go," Minerva let out a long, shaky breath. "I can't believe that I let this illness win. I fainted, Severus, I fainted." She narrowed her eyes, which watered with tears. "I fainted in front of Grace and her parents. They already think I'm old, and maybe, maybe I am old, but now it shows. Now, now everyone will believe that I'm a weak old woman." A sob escaped her mouth, and she covered it immediately, as if to force herself not to let another one ever escape her. "They're going to believe that, because I am." At this point, she looked at him, eyes filled to the brims with tears he had never seen worn by Minerva before. In all the years that he had known her, he'd never once seen her cry or even come close to crying. His stomach knotted at the sight of her in tears. She had always been his rock, his support, and now she was slipping. "How can you want me, Severus?" she asked frantically, waving her frail arms around as much as they would let themselves do in her weak state. "How can you love this old woman?" The damn finally broke and tears streamed down her face, wetting her cheeks and leaving red streaks behind. Severus moved to sit on the bed, taking her into his arms without hesitation. She fell into his hold and released harsh sobs into his shoulder.

The only thing that Severus knew to do was to rub her back gently and hold her tighter than ever before. Her body shook with each painful sob, but still she cried, never once looking up at him. He suspected she was embarrassed. She had nothing to be embarrassed about, but Severus knew Minerva well enough to know that her thoughts rarely made sense to anyone else. The witch put so much pressure and blame on herself that everyone else could do no wrong in her eyes. He wished that she weren't so private, that she would share her thoughts with him so that she didn't bottle things up so tightly that when they burst it was brutal on herself. As she continued to cry into his grip, Severus closed his eyes, relieved that she was still there with him.

After a few moments had passed, Minerva's sobs lessened and she pulled away. He still kept a hold on her arms, so she was forced to look at him. Her cheeks were streaked with red as a few teardrops made their way down her face. She had never looked more exhausted. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Shaking his head, Severus leaned in and kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger against the feverish skin below it. That was when he remembered what he had to do. "Minerva, you're sick, and I need you to get help." He pulled back and looked straight into the deep green eyes before him. "When you fainted, I thought that I had lost you. Do you know what that was like?" His voice cracked slightly, and he wished he wasn't getting as emotional as he was, but the thoughts that had run through his head when Minerva had fainted were still there. "I love you, so much, but you're so damn stubborn. All these months, you've been lying to me,let yourself get so sick. Why? Why the hell would you put yourself through that? Do you see yourself?"

Minerva dropped her eyes, her hands shaking beneath his hold. "I'm an old woman Severus. I'm si-"

"Don't say that," he interrupted.

"I'm not young, Severus!" she exclaimed, trying to move her arms, but he held her still. "And, if I let you all know that I was sick, you'd see me as a weak old woman. I'm not letting myself be seen like that! I will not have people treating me as an invalid, as a-. Here, a coughing spell overtook her, and as she coughed violently into her sleeve, Severus moved his hold from her arms, to sit beside her and wrap his arms around her shoulders and pull her to him.

Once she had quieted, Severus began before she could speak. "Poppy doesn't know what's wrong with you, Min, and I'm sure that you don't either. Because of this, she needs you to be moved to St. Mungo's for treatment." She opened her mouth to speak, but he leaned in and kissed her hard. When he pulled away, Minerva's eyes were filled with tears again. "You're sick, and that means you need treatment."

The witch bit down on her lip, as if to stop the damn from breaking again. "I can't go there. What about my classes? Who will teach while I'm gone?"

"Albus is a Transfigurations Professor, have you forgotten?"

"I can't make him do that. He has enough on his plate."

Severus groaned and toyed with her hair. "Why do you try to be Godric Gryffindor all the time? You can't let yourself ever be the victim."

"I'm not a victim, Severus," she replied. "I just fainted, that's all."

He rolled his eyes and drew the covers on the bed around her, pushing her gently so she lay down. "Get some sleep, Minerva. I suspect that you haven't in a while."

Once she was settled underneath the covers, Severus stood from her bed and kissed her again. "We'll talk in the morning."

As he began back towards Poppy's office, Minerva called his name. "You're going to force me to go to St. Mungo's, you and Poppy, aren't you?"

Severus turned back towards her and smiled. "Wouldn't have it any other way, my dear." He picked up his walking once more, but she called to him again. When he looked at her this time, she had the covers pulled up higher, as if she were embarrassed.

"Since tomorrow is Sunday, would you stay with me, Severus?"

"You mean all night?" She nodded. "I'll be with you soon."

Poppy rushed towards Severus when he walked into the room. Grace even looked eager to hear what had happened. "What did she say, Severus?"

He took one of the chairs again, his headache raging with the questions coming from the nurse. "Miss Price, I believe that you should return to your common room for the day."

Grace widened her eyes. "But, Professor Snape, I want to know what happened with Professor McGonagall."

"It's a bit personal," he replied coldly. "Please leave us to discuss these adult matters." The little girl backed down and swiftly left the adults alone.

"You don't always have to push people away, you know," Poppy said once Grace was gone. "That child loves you two."

He ignored her last statement. "Minerva doesn't look well. I told her she needs to go to St. Mungo's."

"And I suppose that didn't go over well?" The witch raised an eyebrow, knowing Minerva's stubbornness as well as he did.

"You guessed right, but she's so weak, I don't think she put up the kind of argument that she wanted to." He sighed and then admitted, "She cried."

Poppy nodded. "I was waiting for that to happen."

"You were?"

She nodded again, speaking a bit stronger this time. "I've watched her the past couple of months. I knew she was sick, but of course she'd never admit it. There wasn't anything that I could do if she wouldn't come to me and if she kept that damn Glamour Charm up. I knew that if I took it down, then she would be furious with me. She's my friend, too, and sometimes that's hard, Severus. I want to do my job to keep her healthy, but as her friend I don't want to pry into things that she doesn't want others to know. It's hard with her, because she doesn't admit to feeling sick or weak or upset. She keeps it all bottled up until it finally explodes. I suppose that she cried quite violently, am I right?"

"I had never seen her cry before, but it was unnerving," he confessed.

"Why don't you go? Its been a long day," she sighed, motioning for him to stand. "I'll keep my eye on her tonight. In the morning, we'll move her to St. Mungo's."

"Poppy," he called as she ushered him out the door. "May I stay with her?"

Poppy smiled, but after a moment the smile faded, and she waved her hands. "No, what if Albus comes in to see her?"

Severus clenched his fists at his side. "Did she tell you what happened with him?"

"She did. I saw that coming, though, with the way he talks to her, the way he touches her. The students always believe that they're married."

"Is there a way you can keep him from coming in?"

The witch thought for a moment, keeping Severus on the edge. "If you let him visit now, then after he leaves you can-" She stopped short, looking towards the door of the infirmary. Severus turned around to look as well and saw the headmaster making his way towards them.

"How's Minerva?" he asked in his usual, gentle voice. Severus hated the way he talked; he talked as if he was a saint, and all the students thought him to be one, too.

"She's weak, Albus," Poppy replied. "If you would like to see her, then I suggest you do it now because after that I don't want any more visitors. She needs her sleep if we're going to bring her to St .Mungo's tomorrow." She spoke to the headmaster in her usual, no nonsense tone, which made Severus hold in a chuckle. Since he and Minerva had begun to see each other, the nurse had become somewhat warm towards him. It had taken a good deal of time of course, but eventually she had become quite friendly around him.

Albus smiled and began towards Minerva's bedside, but then turned back towards them. "Severus, you've done so much today, why don't you get some rest?"

The Potions master looked at Poppy, who placed a hand on his arm and brought him back into her office. "We're going to have a cup of tea, but I won't keep him out too late, headmaster," she replied, chuckling slightly.

Inside, she slammed the door behind them, running a hand through her hair. "That man is going to be the end of all of us." Severus made no effort to reply, hoping Albus would be quick with Minerva. "Would you like some tea while we're waiting?" Poppy quickly began to charm a teapot to fill with water and begin boiling.

"No."

"Staring out the window of the door is only going to make Albus more suspicious. Sit down, Severus!"

Still, he gripped the doorknob, waiting for Albus to come out from behind the curtain around her. "If he lays a hand on her—"

Before he could argue, Poppy had seized his arm and pulled him from the window. He was surprised by the witch's strength, because after all, she wasn't very young. He figured that years of helping sick children had given her more strength than most women her age. "Do you want him to find out?"

Severus groaned and sat down across from her, accepting the tea cup that she handed him. Thank you," he replied quietly.

Poppy nodded and said nothing. They sat in silence for a long while, and Severus rather enjoyed the silence. It was nice to sit with someone who was almost like a friend, and not a woman he had a love interest in. It was an odd feeling, for he hadn't had many friends in his lifetime, and Minerva had become much more than a friend. The silence allowed him to think without someone pestering him and having something he had to do. Unfortunately, the thoughts racing through his mind weren't good ones; he was worried sick about Minerva and if she was alright.

Soon enough, Poppy stood from her seat, telling Severus she was going to check and see if Albus had left. The nurse was gone for a few moments, but when she returned she was smiling softly. "Go to her, Severus, and let me know if anything happens tonight. I trust you will keep an eye on her." He nodded and practically ran out of the door, only to hear his name said once more. "Remember that there are students who come into the hospital wing. There aren't any now, but keep that in mind if you know what I'm saying." She raised her eyebrows at him, and Severus only scowled in response, remembering that he hadn't yet touched Minerva in any way suggestively, and he certainly wasn't going to when she could barely walk.

As he approached her bed once more, Minerva's face brightened slightly. "I'm surprised that you didn't kill him," she chuckled.

Kicking off his shoes, Severus sat down beside her, careful not to knock her off of the bed as he drew the curtain completely around them. "I wanted to, but Poppy held me back." He wrapped an arm around her, finding that she stiffened. "Did I hurt you?" he immediately asked, leaning away.

Minerva took his hands in her own trembling ones and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry."

He took her into his arms once more and gently helped her lie down. Once they were sharing the pillow, he cuddled even closer to her. She let her head finally fall to his shoulder and held on tightly around his waist. "Thank you, Severus," she said, sighing loudly. For the first time in a long time, she sounded relaxed.

Her body was cold, and it shook, but he closed his eyes and hoped to warm her with his heat. "Please don't ever give me a scare like that again." He captured her lips with his own, lingering on her mouth after the kiss. She began the next kiss much to his satisfaction. This kiss was much longer and much more passionate. To deepen it, Severus began to move on top of her, but when he realized what he was beginning, he broke away. "Minerva, I-, we can't-"

She hushed him quietly, helping him lie back down. Her touch soothed him in a way he would never understand. The lights in the infirmary suddenly went out, and she settled back into his embrace. "This summer," she whispered. "This summer, you and I can make love all we want. We can act on all of this tension and be as gentle or as rough as we feel. Only a few more weeks, Severus, just a few more."

Inhaling into her hair, he groaned, kissing her cheek. It was wrong to want her when she was so sick, but he couldn't resist her. The more she touched him and the closer they got, the more he wished to express his love physically. He wasn't a man of many words, or a man who worked well with words, and so he wanted to show her how he felt with his body. "Merlin, I hope you're right."

Her hands gently circled on his back, and he relished being in the same bed with her. "Promise me something, will you?" she asked, their voices the only ones amidst the darkness.

"Anything, love."

"Promise me that you won't take me to St. Mungo's while I'm asleep."

Stroking back her hair that fell between them, he replied, "I promise."

The women beside him exhaled deeply and then buried her head in his shoulder. "You're the only man that has ever made me so submissive."

"You're the only woman who has loved me."

"Good night, Severus."

"Good night, Minerva."

Severus was a light sleeper; years of sleeping in the presence of the Dark Lord had taught him well. On occasions, Voldemort had forced him to stay in whatever place he was occupying as his headquarters, and one never knew what the monster could do to you while you were sleeping. The smallest sounds could wake him up, which was part of the reason he had asked Dumbledore if he could reside in the dungeons. Luckily, the old man had granted this request without question.

A heavy sleeper would have stirred as the woman beside him moaned in her slumber. The first sounds he heard sounded like crying, and when he sat up to look at her, Severus watched as tears rolled down her pale cheeks. He stroked them away, but the noises became louder as she thrashed slightly under the sheets. He gripped her shoulders, shaking her slightly as sweat developed on her forehead. "Minerva!" She didn't waken. "Minerva, please wake up!" he shouted louder than he had meant to. Her thrashing suddenly became more violent, and while holding her, he did his best to dodge her harsh motions. The noises coming from her now were louder and more desperate. No matter how he tried to wake her, she didn't. Laying her gently back down, he rushed from the bed and into Poppy's office.

As Severus searched to find her chambers, he found the nurse asleep on her desk, still dressed in her day clothes. "Poppy!" he shouted. "Poppy, it's Minerva!"

The nurse sat up quickly, looking dazed for a moment, but when their eyes, met she sprang from the chair and followed him into the hospital wing. As she approached Minerva's bed, Poppy transfigured a book on the bedside table into a wet cloth and ran it over her friend's face. She didn't speak, but as the water dripped down Minerva's cheeks, the witch began to slowly calm down. The moaning softened, and her thrashing subsided. Within minutes, her eyes opened.

Still shaken, Severus was afraid to approach Minerva for the first time since their relationship began. His hands trembled terribly as tears he hadn't noticed before sprang in his eyes. He thought that he'd lost her. He thought that because of his neglect, that she had been close to death. When she had thrashed so violently beside him, crying and moaning, he had never been so scared in his entire life. Nothing that the Dark Lord had ever used against him had scared him as much as the thought of losing Minerva.

He had told her that he loved her before and meant it. It was, however, at that moment, that he realized just how very deeply he cared for the witch sitting before him. As Poppy gave her a glass of water, Severus watched her intently. Voldemort had tortured him, threatened him, forced him into crimes, but never had he felt the terror that he had upon waking up beside the ill witch. As much as he'd loved Lily, pinned for her, wanted her, sacrificed for her, he knew she wouldn't have clung to him in a time of need the way Minerva. Lily wouldn't have let barriers down for him. Lily wouldn't have wanted him the way Minerva did. Lily wouldn't have loved him the way he loved her. Minerva did.

Minerva waved Poppy's hand away and the cup of water. "I'm fine now. I don't need to be coddled like a child," she said sharply.

Severus watched as Poppy backed away slightly, surprised by the clip in Minerva's voice. Severus too had been taken back by the bitterness. "Minerva, we need you to be transferred to St. Mungo's now," Poppy said sternly, placing the water on the table.

"Can't this wait until the morning?"

Severus felt the lump in his throat swell as he wished Minerva weren't so stubborn. The only thing he wanted was for her to receive help, and it seemed as if she were trying to make herself feel worse. He knew that it was her inability to be treated as if she were ill, but he was tired of worrying. "Minerva," he croaked through his tight throat, gripping his hands behind his back, angry at his emotional state. "Can you swallow that damn pride and let us get you the treatment you need?" he asked angrily, gritting his teeth so as not to burst.

The witch sunk a little against the headboard, staring wide eyed at him. "Severus, are you alright?" She coughed slightly into her sleeve, the cough dry and painful.

He bit on the inside of his cheek, making his best attempt to smirk. "Do you think I'm alright?"

Poppy looked back and forth between the two lovers and slowly backed away. She put her hand on Severus's shoulder, squeezing gently. "I'm going to give the two of you a few moments, but then we need to go."

Ignoring her, Severus turned to face away from Minerva, balling his hands into fists. He didn't want to lash out, but she needed to understand where his anger and sadness was coming from. "Why?" he asked after a long pause. "Why can't you just be a normal witch?"

Still turned away, Severus only heard her reply. "I don't understand, Severus."

A tear slipped down his face much to his discontent. "I didn't think you would," he said quietly. "I have never loved anyone the way I love you. For weeks I've had to watch you suffer, then hide it, then suffer some more, and tonight I-, I thought I was going to lose you." He sniffled back his tears. "Do you know how hard that is?" he asked in a shout, turning to face her. "I can't lose you! We're going to be the new parents of a girl whom we love just as much as we love each other!" He trailed off, aware that his rant would go nowhere.

Minerva was silent for a few seconds, but after that, she slowly got out of bed, and clumsily made her way over to him. She stopped right in front of him, looked him straight in the eye, and took his hand. "I'm sorry," she said softly, very out of character. "I just wanted you to think I can handle myself, but I guess I can't. I let a silly sickness do this to all of us."

Severus wrapped her up in a hug. "I know you can handle yourself, and that you're a very strong woman. A physical illness isn't something you can handle." He stroked her back gently, pulling her closer to him. "You need to learn that someone cares about you a lot. I know it's hard, because we've both been kicked around all our lives, and I'm still accepting it, too. We'll get through this."

She hugged him tighter, her hands shaking as they gripped to his body. He closed his eyes, taking in the last few moments that they'd have alone. Suddenly, Poppy came bustling back in, holding a large jacket. They pulled from each other, and Poppy took Minerva's arm and draped the heavy coat over her shoulders. "It's time to get you to St. Mungo's."

Minerva looked at Severus, and as their eyes met, he swallowed hard, her face sickeningly pale. He patted her shoulder and nudged her towards the fireplace. "I'm going to be right behind you."

Poppy grabbed the container of Floo Powder and handed it to Severus, taking some for herself. "I'll go first. Minerva, follow me."

"What about me?" Severus asked.

"Because I am the medi-witch, I have special privileges to go to St. Mungo's by Floo instead of the usual entrance. However, I am the only one besides the patient who can go this way. I was given very strict rules after being granted this short cut. I'm sorry, Severus."

Shaking his head, Severus was almost unable to believe what he was hearing. "Why did you keep this from me all night?" he asked angrily. "I want to be with her!"

"Because I knew you'd react this way," Poppy retorted. She stepped into the fireplace and shouted, "St. Mungo's!" In a flash, she was gone.

With a trembling hand, Severus reached into the container he held and gave it to Minerva. "Severus-" she began.

Before she could finish, he had pressed his lips gently onto hers. "I'll be in touch with you tomorrow," he whispered against her mouth. Despite his rapidly increasing nerves, he was trying not to let Minerva think he was worried. He didn't want her to worry anymore. "Good night."

She smiled slightly and walked into the fireplace. "St. Mungo's." With that, she too was gone.

Severus stood staring at the fireplace for a few seconds, letting his thoughts race as his hands continued to shake from fear. Although lonely and bitter, the silence managed to calm him until a loud thump came from behind him. He turned sharply, startled from his peace, and saw Grace standing at the hospital wing entrance, looking at him with wide eyes. "I'm, I'm sorry, Professor!"

He sighed. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

Grace fell quiet for a few moments, her blonde hair flying out of the ponytail she had it constrained in. The green pajamas she wore were falling loosely off of her, being at least a size too big. Despite her disheveled appearance, Severus saw the innocence in her. "I'm sorry. I was worried about Professor McGonagall."

"How long were you there?" When she had spoken, any thought of giving her detention for not being in bed at this hour as he would have done with any other of his pupils, suddenly left his mind.

"Quite a while, sir," she admitted quietly.

He raised an eyebrow. "How long is that?"

"I saw you and Professor McGonagall arguing."

Severus made his way over to the young girl, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's time for you to get back to bed." She nodded and began out of the hospital wing as he followed behind. They walked together in silence down the hall until he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, tears sliding down her cheek. He stopped walking, seeing she did too, and bent down to her level. Grace turned away, but he took a hold of her chin. "Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing," she said, wiping her eyes harshly. "I'm sorry, Professor."

"Sorry? You're just like Min-, Professor McGonagall, stubborn." He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her tears with it. "I suppose all women are the same no matter how old they are."

Grace giggled slightly. "Do you really think I'm like Professor McGonagall?"

"In more ways than you'll know," he groaned.

She reached out and hugged him, catching him off guard. It was one thing for Minerva to embrace him, but it still took him by surprise when the little girl did. Children never exactly flocked to him. Nevertheless, he rubbed her back gently, toying with her hair. "Do you think she'll be okay?" Grace asked against his shoulder.

Closing his eyes, Severus replied, "I hope so. I really hope so."

Grace squeezed him tighter. "We'll find out tomorrow, right?"

"If I knew for sure, I'd say yes, but I don't."

The child sighed, pulling slowly away. "I hope she is. I can tell you really love each other. My parents never loved each other, but I know that you love her, and she loves you. It's so nice to see."

Severus inwardly smiled, not allowing Grace to see how much it meant to him to hear that. "You should get to your common room now."

She nodded. "Good night, Professor." With that, she hurried down the hall, leaving him alone once more.


	16. Recovery

**A/N: So it's been forever since I've updated, and I'm really sorry. It was nice to hear from a few of you that you're still interested…so here it is! I hope this answers a lot of your questions, and I really hope you like it! Please review and let me know if I should keep this story going or not! Thanks!**

_Minerva watched in horror as Tom Riddle raised his wand. He had a smug smile on his face, one similar to the one he had worn during their school days, and a gleam in his eye that told Minerva he wanted only to kill. She moved her arms frantically, hoping to rid herself of the chains she was bound by. Her wrists were chained to the headboard of the bed in her chambers, her wand having been taken by Tom Riddle minutes before. Severus and Grace were bound together on the floor, both also having been stripped of their wands. Tears were streaming down the small girl's face, and Severus was using all of his strength to make an attempt to escape._

_ Although he looked like a teenager, Tom Riddle was a powerful man. There was no way to get out. They were all to face the fate the wizard wished them to face. _

_ "Tom, please," Minerva begged, sobbing hysterically. "Don't take them from me! Rape me, torture me, kill me, but don't touch them!"_

_ He smiled wider, placing the tip of his wand against Grace's pale forehead. "This Mudblood needs to go. Her kind has ruined our world." He then walked towards Severus, running his wand through his dark hair. "And this traitor… he has not only betrayed me, but has adopted this filthy child as his own."_

_ "Please don't touch them!" she shouted, fighting desperately against the magical binds holding her back. _

_ A tear finally slipped from Severus's eye, but he didn't reply; he only turned his head away as more tears followed the first. "Face it, Minerva," Tom Riddle replied. "You're helpless. You can't do anything for them anymore." He lifted his wand and the two most dreaded words by all witches and wizards alike escaped his filthy lips. "Avada Kedavra." _

_ All of the life from her lover and child slipped away as both went pale and motionless. Minerva screamed as the chains were released and Tom Riddle disappeared. She ran towards the bodies, wishing she could have saved them._

Minerva McGonagall awoke in a cold sweat, shaking as her heart beat slowly began to die down. Looking about her surroundings, she remembered where she was: St. Mungo's. And she was there because she had become helpless.

"Severus," she croaked through a tight throat, hoping her lover would appear beside her so she could be assured her dream was really a dream. "Severus!"

"Hush, Minerva," came a voice from behind her. Sitting up, she turned around to see Poppy entering through a door. Her friend smiled gently, sitting in a chair beside her bed. "Severus is back at Hogwarts."

"Oh gods, Poppy," Minerva sighed. "I had the worst nightmare. I'm sorry."

Poppy placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to talk?" she asked.

"No, no. I just want to get out of here. When are they going to release me?"

The witch beside her rolled her eyes. "They need to run some tests on you today, Minerva," Poppy said. "You're not getting out of here until we know what's wrong with you and how to help you get better."

"This is ridiculous," Minerva groaned, wanting nothing more than to be back in her regular routine and done being treated as an invalid. She was a woman of routine, and when that routine was interrupted, it made her nervous. "I'm perfectly fine. I just fainted."

"If that's what you want to tell yourself, then who am I to argue with Minerva McGonagall?" Poppy stood and began towards the door. "Get some sleep, Minerva. Nurses and doctors will be in here in a few hours." With that, she shut the door behind her.

Minerva couldn't sleep. She couldn't even begin to think about sleeping. The witch pulled her knees to her chest, resting her head on them. Slowly, she began to breathe, inhaling and exhaling deeply, hoping to calm her nerves. It did nothing.

She coughed loudly into her knees, her body aching as she did so. A tear slipped from her eyes: a shameful tear. Minerva wiped it away quickly, hating herself for showing more weakness. Nobody was there, of course. She was alone, but the more she thought about how weak she was, the worse she felt.

The strong Gryffindor had fallen. She had lost all of her physical strength and let it be seen not only by herself but others as well. Mr. Price's words rang through her ears: "That woman is old enough to be my mother… You think I'm going to let my daughter live with you?" She threw her pillow to the floor in anger. She had allowed her weakness to interfere with her attempts to adopt the only girl she had ever come to love as her own. As the Head of Gryffindor, Minerva had grown attached to many of her students, but she had never felt a strong motherly connection to one the way she did to Grace, and she had ruined her chances at being her mother, at being the one who saved her from her terrible life. Grace had trusted her, and she had failed.

Part of her wished Severus was there to hold her and reassure her, but the other part of her was glad he wasn't there to see her the way she was. It was embarrassing enough how he had seen her cry earlier and completely break down, but to see her lying in a hospital bed completely broken would be humiliation beyond anything she could imagine. She was proud of her ability to cover up any problems she had, and now that that ability had seemed to slip from her, Minerva was ashamed of herself for that too.

Her chest hurt worse than ever before, and she grabbed the collar of her hospital robe, desperate to make the pain stop, but it did nothing. Allowing another tear to slip from her eye, she wanted to scream from the pain and exhaustion plaguing her. The only thing she wanted was to feel better and to look better and hopefully pull herself back together to continue out the rest of the term. Poor Albus was going to have to add to his responsibilities in order to cover for her sick self. The headmaster didn't need more than what he already had to do.

For what seemed like hours, Minerva laid in her hospital bed, curled in a fetal position, her head reeling with negative thoughts about herself, accusations against herself, and reasons as to why she shouldn't have gotten sick. After an unbearable amount of time passed by, before the door to her room opened and in stepped a cheerful looking witch dressed all in lime green. She had blonde hair and looked no older than twenty. Smiling, she took the seat beside Minerva's bed. "Hello, Miss McGonagall, how are you feeling today?"

"How am I feeling?" Minerva replied sarcastically. "If I was feeling alright, I wouldn't be in this bloody place."

The nurse looked taken back by the witch's sharp tone, but Minerva couldn't let it bother her. There was nothing worse than being treated as an invalid. "Well, um, I'm here to run a few tests on you so we can get you out and feeling better as soon as possible." Minerva didn't reply, as there was nothing for her to say.

Over the next few minutes, the healer began to poke and pinch Minerva's skin, drawing blood and taking temperatures. Too embarrassed at her weakness, Minerva only kept her head down and avoided eye contact with the young, lively witch working on her. If they had sent in someone with less energy, it might not have been as shameful, but to be tested by a young woman who was everything Minerva longed to be only made things worse. It, however, didn't last long, and soon the witch was gone, having left lunch which Minerva didn't even touch.

After a few hours of being alone and reading a few books Poppy had sent her, Minerva heard her door open once more. A healer stepped into her room, holding a clipboard, smiling brightly at her. It took every fiber of Minerva's being not to scowl at the man as he entered the room looking so bright. She wondered what they gave all of the wizards who worked at St. Mungo's that made them all so damn happy. He took a seat beside her. "Miss McGonagall, I have reviewed all of the information that I have been given, but I would like to ask you a few questions before I can be entirely sure of what I believe is wrong." She simply nodded her head. "How long have you been feeling sick before you came here?"

"A few weeks."

"Were you under a lot of stress during that period?"

"Yes."

"Could you expand on that? What was going on that was stressful?"

"My colleague and I are trying to adopt one of our students who has an awful home life. She tried to commit suicide earlier this year, and we wanted to get her away from her abusive parents who drove her to such an act. However, it was a very tiring task to complete because-" Minerva stopped short, unsure if she should reveal her situation with Severus and Albus. She didn't want to reveal such personal details to a healer she didn't even know.

"Because why, Miss McGonagall?"

Taking a deep breath, Minerva continued. "The colleague I mentioned is my lover. However, circumstances lead us to be forced to hide our relationship from the public, given a certain party has admitted to having romantic feelings for me, too…and that party wasn't really happy with my current relationship-in fact, he wanted it to end and told us to do so. I don't love him like he loves me, but he is still my best friend, and I love him as such. It had been very hard keeping something so crucial about my life secret and from a person whose supposed to be your best friend. It had really been touch lying to him and keeping secrets." She held her head in her hands. "It's been so hard to balance that and the adoption. I just wanted a break from everything," Minerva finally admitted. "But I had to stay strong for Grace and Severus and my students…"

"You feel as if you are responsible for many people, don't you, Miss McGonagall?"

"I don't feel as if I am, I am! Grace is relying on me to get her away from those awful parents of hers. Severus is relying on me to keep our relationship secret. Albus needs me to help run the school and to keep him on track. My cubs need me to guide them in the right direction." She let out a sob. "I'm trying so hard to be there for everyone, but I let them all down."

The healer reached out and rubbed her shoulder gently. "Have you been eating well?"

"No," she answered honestly. "I– I only eat when Severus and I had tea together. I mean, I go to breakfast sometimes, but I only eat a piece of toast if that. It is hard to eat with your nerves running wild. Most days I can't bear the thought of eating."

"I see," he mumbled, writing a few things down. "Well, I think that I have come to a conclusion, Miss McGonagall. This is all a result of anxiety and you not taking care of yourself, physically and mentally. You also seem to have an iron deficiency."

"You sound like one of those damn Muggle doctors!" she exclaimed. "_There is something wrong with me, and it's certainly not my fault_."

"Having an anxiety disorder is not your fault. You simply can't handle all that you put yourself through, and on top of that you weren't taking care of your body,which caused multiple other health issues. Your immune system must have already been pretty bad before this all took place. Over the next few weeks, I need you to keep away from work and take Potions that I tell you to take. Each night you will need a certain amount of sleep in order for you to rest enough."

"I am a teacher, and that comes first, so if you are suggesting that I stay away from my teaching, you are completely out of your mind!"

The healer sighed. "I would like you to stay out for the rest of the term and have this time to get your strength back, Miss McGonagall. I know you don't want to hear that, but– "

"I am perfectly capable of teaching!" Minerva shouted. "Do you understand me? I am not a weak woman, and I will be leaving here, perfectly ready to teach my classes tomorrow." She began to get out of the bed, but as she stood, a dizzy spell took over her, and if it hadn't been for the healer, she would have fallen. At this, she fell silent, slowly sitting back on the bed, ashamed at her outburst.

"I need you to stay with someone while you are on rest. Do you have any family?" he asked calmly, steadying her as she laid back against the pillows.

"Not that I wish to stay with."

"You live and teach at Hogwarts, correct?" the healer asked.

"Yes."

"Is there a colleague there you wish to stay with, such as the man you mentioned earlier?"

"Severus, oh Merlin! I suppose it has to be Severus," she replied.

"Severus Snape?"

"Yes."

"I will contact Poppy and make sure you can stay with him while you recover. Your Potions should be done brewing by tonight, and I will allow you to go home if arrangements are made with him."

Minerva nodded, unable to continue arguing. The healer smiled gently at her before leaving the room.

About an hour or so later, Minerva heard her door open once more and looked up to see Poppy entering with a cane of some sort. "Hello, Minerva. I'm going to bring you home tonight."

"What's that in your hand, Poppy?"

"Your walking stick."

"You have to be joking! I'm not using that damn thing to walk with. I can walk on my own, for Merlin's sake."

Poppy rolled her eyes and handed the cane to Minerva. "The healer told me you stumbled getting up. I have all of your things already in Severus's rooms. Let's get out of here."

Groaning, Minerva stood and took a heavy grip on the cane, putting almost all of her weight onto it, her hands shaking with the effort. It took a lot of effort, but she made it to the fireplace where they had entered the night before and stood inside, finding that seconds later she was in the infirmary at Hogwarts.

Severus was waiting for her as soon as she appeared, his arms stretched out to her. She was met with his strong, warm embrace which she allowed herself to fall into. He kissed the top of her head, toying with her hair. "Thank gods you're alright, Min," he whispered.

Minerva breathed deeply against the tall man, thankful that she hadn't hurt him like she had in her nightmare. Poppy's voice came from behind them. "Severus, I have the Potions here that they wish for her to take. I'm going to give them to you so you can make sure that she gets them."

He took the bag and slung it over his arm. "I'm going to take her back to my rooms," he replied. "Can you walk on your own?"

Minerva nodded, gripping tighter to her cane. "Let's go, Severus." He wrapped one arm around her shoulders, and they began out of the infirmary together in silence.

By some miracle, they didn't run into Albus during their walk back to his rooms. If they had, Minerva believed, then he would have surely argued with them until Minerva wound up staying in his chambers to recover. Minerva would have had to succumb to this request for she supposedly hated Severus. She would never be more thankful than she was then upon not running into the headmaster.

As they entered his rooms, Severus guided her to a new couch that he had put in front of his simple table and chairs, and to her surprise, the fireplace was lit warmly. His rooms were much more cheerful than they had ever been. "Wait here for a minute," he said gently and then disappeared into another room.

Taking in the warmth of the fire, Minerva let her head rest against the back of the sofa, finding she had never once felt more relaxed than this in the last few weeks. She mused that staying with Severus wouldn't be as bad as she had thought. When the fire was lit, his rooms were quite cozy despite having barely any decorations of any kind. A few books were scattered around, but other than that, the furniture lay bare and simple. His bed, which was behind her in the corner of the room, was made of iron and looked to be the most uncomfortable. She wondered how he could sleep in such a bed each night, and she then wondered where she was going to sleep. Would they sleep together? It wouldn't be so surprising since they were together, but they had only ever slept in the same bed once, twice, if you counted the few hours in the infirmary the night before.

"Minerva!" he called from behind her, startling her out of her thoughts. "Come in here."

Slowly, she leaned on her cane and made her way into what appeared to be his bathroom. As she entered, she found it was indeed the bathroom. His claw footed bathtub was filled to the top with steaming water and bubbles drifted on the surface. "I think you need a nice bath, Minerva," he explained. "This should relax you."

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Enjoy," he replied, beginning to leave. Minerva began to undo the buttons on her hospital robes, but her hands were shaking slightly, which made the task hard to complete. As this occurred, Severus turned back into the room and placed a hand over hers, stopping her shaking. "I'll do it." The witch began to protest, but Severus kissed her to stop her words. Minerva reluctantly allowed him to undress her. She figured he was going to see her without her clothes eventually whether she wanted it to happen or not.

His hands were gentle as they undid the buttons and soft as they touched her skin as he lifted the robes off of her. As soon as the garment was off, Minerva felt shy as she stood clad only in her bra and panties. "You're beautiful," he whispered more to himself than to her. "Don't be ashamed of your body." Minerva turned away from him, telling him that she would take her underwear off, but Severus undid her bra from the back and let it drop to the floor. When he reached for her panties, Minerva shouted for him to stop.

Severus wrapped his arms around her back, still not seeing her body. His hands were so soft, but she couldn't let him see any more of her. "Severus, please!"

"Why are you so afraid for me to see you?"

"I'm old enough to be your mother. My body certainly shows that."

He groaned into her hair as he undid the pins and let it cascade down her back. It tickled as her hair hit her bare body. "You are so ridiculous, don't you know that? You are a beautiful woman, and I love you. When are you going to learn to love yourself the way I do?"

"I don't want you to see me naked," she hissed. "Not like this."

"Not like what?"

"Not while I'm sick. I'm sure you can see how pale I am. And I just– I haven't had time to make myself look presentable for you."

"You're always going to look beautiful to me. Now…" Severus slowly began to pull down her panties, the cold of the room chilling her body. When they too had been shed, Minerva closed her eyes, hoping that he couldn't see her. "Turn around and look at me, Min." She didn't. "Look at me." His voice had begun to grow irritable, and fearing that he was angry with her, she slowly turned around, tears stinging in her eyes. When she was facing him, a smile lit up the dark man's face. "You really are beautiful."

"I hate you," she replied.

"Why? Is it because I tell the truth?" His soft hands made their way to her hips, tracing curves down her body. "Or because I'm in love with you?"

"Both," she added, leaning back against him, barely able to mean it.

"Come here," he whispered, grabbing her chin so she faced him. Severus leaned in and kissed her.

Minerva pulled away and smiled, attempting to cover her bare body. "I'm getting in the tub now."

"Enjoy, love." He gently helped her settle into the steaming water, and Minerva felt her body relax as she sunk into the rich bubbles and hot steam. Immediately, she let her head fall back to the rim and closed her eyes.

"Oh, Severus, this is lovely," she groaned. "I'm never going to want to get out."

"Stay as long as you want. I'll be in there, looking at the Potions they gave you." With that said, Severus shut the door behind him as he left.

Minerva hadn't felt relaxed in a long time. It was at that moment as she took in the heat and bubbles of the bath Severus had drawn for her, knowing he was there for her and that she didn't have to worry about teaching or any responsibility, that she could fully relax . The only thing that she needed to have concern over was Grace and recovery, and she didn't feel either a burden. She felt weightless.

The Deputy Headmistress shifted slightly in the water, sinking down further, allowing everything except from her neck upwards to be covered. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply as she made attempts to calm her rapid heartbeat. She wanted to stay in the water forever, be around Severus forever, and never have to worry again.

When about twenty minutes had gone by, the door to the bathroom opened, and Severus entered, carrying two glasses. "I thought you might enjoy a glass of Gillywater." He smiled, handing her the glass, which she took gladly. Minerva took a long drink of it, the amazing taste making the moment even better. Severus placed his glass on the sink counter and kneeled behind the tub. "Let me wash your hair."

Sitting up to allow him access to her hair, she felt Severus take her ebony locks and run his hands through them. He conjured a small bucket and began to pour water on her head, the sudden splash taking Minerva by surprise. She flinched a little the first time, finding he massaged her shoulders upon watching her do so.

Severus took a bottle that sat on a shelf above her, pouring the contents onto her head and running it through her hair. Sniffing it, Minerva recognized a tangerine smell that she always seemed to smell on Severus. "So you use shampoo?" she asked playfully, keeping her eyes closed to avoid shampoo running into her eyes. "Who would've thought?"

He laughed behind her, resting his nose in her hair. "Mm, I do indeed use shampoo."

"It smells like you," she said aloud, thinking it to herself.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Of course," she replied.

As he rinsed her hair, they sat in silence, but she didn't really mind. It was peaceful being alone with Severus, not having to worry about students or teaching. Once he was done and she began to feel the effects of sitting in water for so long, he handed her a towel, which she wrapped around herself, casting a drying spell on her hair. The towel was warm on her cold body, and Minerva realized that she had no clothes to change into for the night. "Severus, I hate to be a burden, but will you run back to my rooms and get me some nightclothes to wear?"

Kissing her, Severus began out of the bathroom. "Of course, but I have a feeling that Grace is going to be banging on the door in a few minutes if I don't let her know that you're alright. I'm going to get her on my way back."

Pulling the towel tighter around herself, Minerva shook her head. "She can't see me like this! Not in my nightclothes with my hair undone…"

"My dear, we are all going to be living together this summer. You're not her teacher, you're her mother. As your daughter she won't always be seeing you in your teaching dresses."

Minerva ran a hand through her hair. "I can't let her see me in your rooms barely dressed!" she exclaimed.

"She knows we're together, Minerva."

"What?"

"She asked, and I told her the truth. Now," he replied. "I'm going to go get Grace and your nightclothes." Without another word, Severus began out the door.

Severus did what he said, and although Grace hadn't been in his rooms for long, she had warmed Minerva's heart in the short time she had been there. The little girl had given her a huge hug, telling her how worried she had been the night before. It had meant more to Minerva than anything. When Grace left, Minerva found that Severus immediately helped her settle into his bed, slipping in beside her. They fell asleep in each other's arms, and Minerva had never felt so loved.

A few hours later, a banging awoke Minerva, having always been a light sleeper. Severus was out of the bed, the place where he had been lying still warm from his body heat. She felt suddenly very alone. "Severus?" she asked groggily, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

He came out of the bathroom door, with wet hair, placing a drying spell on it as he approached the bed. She smiled slightly, thinking about what students would say if they saw their current state. "Go back to sleep, Minerva."

"Is Albus going to be teaching my classes?"

"Yes, everything it settled." Minerva suddenly threw off the covers, realizing she had left no lesson plans. "What are you doing?" he asked, grabbing her as she stumbled standing.

"I didn't leave any guidelines for Albus to follow!" she exclaimed, attempting to break from his hold.

"The man is one hundred years old; I'm sure he can handle it by now," Severus reassured her, slowly guiding her back to the bed. Minerva hated to be fussed over, and the way Severus was treating her it was like she wasn't capable of moving on her own. "Stay in bed or I'll have Poppy come and take you to the hospital wing."

Settling back against the pillows, Minerva felt the familiar chest pain hit her. "Alright," she reluctantly agreed.

He kissed her head. "I'm going to bring you some lunch later on, and I'll stay with you to eat." Severus smiled, hair falling in front of his face. His smiles were so rare, even between them, and when he did smile, it made Minerva immediately happy inside. It were moments like those when she realized how lucky she was to know him, the real Severus.

"I'll see you later," she said quietly. With one last kiss, he was gone.

The morning up until lunch went by slowly. Minerva had been able to fall asleep for an hour or so, but after that, she had become bored. For most of the time, she simply sat, letting her mind wander. She still felt awful, and she was pretty sure that her fever was coming back. Her hands were shaking when she clutched the blankets so she couldn't even do hold on. It was painful to think that she would be doing nothing for three weeks until the end of term. The only thing she wanted was to teach again.

At lunch time, Severus burst in the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. "Albus is going to be here sometime this afternoon," he said angrily. "Poppy told him where you're staying. What the hell are we supposed to do?"

Beginning to stand, Minerva felt her head spin, and she gripped hard to the bedpost. "How do you know that?"

"He pulled me out of my class this morning to talk to me," he replied, his face reddening. "And he said that he had gone to ask Poppy how you were doing, and she told him that you came home last night and were staying with me. What was she thinking?"

"She couldn't really lie, Severus," Minerva said in a very matter-of-fact way, feeling her hand begin to tremble as she held to the pole. "He was going to come and find me no matter what."

Running his hands through his hair, he sighed. "I know, but what are we going to tell him?"

"Tell him that–" Minerva stopped, suddenly extremely nauseous. She leaned over slightly. "Oh, Merlin," she muttered under her breath. Severus was meanwhile pacing in anger, hardly seeming to notice she was keeled over. It wasn't that Minerva wanted him to fuss over her, but she felt bad he was so worked up. "Severus, you need to calm down."

"Calm down?" he snapped, catching her off guard when he shouted. "I don't want him in here when I'm not. He has a free period next, and I have to go back to teach. He'll be here alone with you!"

"Don't you trust me?" Minerva asked sharply, straightening herself as best she could.

Stopping his pacing, the Potions Master looked at her, his face softening. "It's not that, Minerva. I just, I–"

"You don't trust me around him. Is that it?"

"I do trust you, Min. I do."

"Then why are you so upset over Albus coming in? Nothing is going to happen, and he is still one of my best friends. I have a right to spend time with him." Minerva was so exhausted that thoughts that had been lingering on her mind were beginning to come out. She wasn't really angry at Severus because of the Albus situation, but because of how badly she felt, her emotions were raging. Part of her was still angry at Albus for the way he had treated her and Severus, but he was also one of her best friends and was trying to be supportive of her because he thought that Severus had broken her heart. She didn't know what to think anymore.

"Why are you supporting him all of a sudden?"

She sighed, sitting back on the bed so she didn't collapse. "I'm not supporting him, but I'm just tired of this whole thing! I'm sorry."

"Tired of what?"

"Of trying to have our relationship in secret and have to hide things from my best friend."

"Would you rather us tell him, and then have everything be ruined?"

Holding her head in her hands, Minerva replied, "Of course not! I just wish you would have a little more faith in me! In the world he's in, Albus thinks that you led me on, and now I'm heartbroken. Or don't you recall what we got ourselves into? He's just trying to be a supportive friend to me."

"Friend?" he snorted. "Like that's all he wants."

"Even if he wants more, I'm certainly not going to give it to him."

"But you're supposedly single, Minerva! What happens when he tries to lead you on?"

"Don't you think Albus will find it a little suspicious that I'm staying in your rooms?" Minerva gestured with her free hand around them, feeling herself shake with anger. The accusations Severus was making were outrageous and unfair. "He's not stupid, Severus."

"He believes you are staying with me because of Grace. That doesn't mean he won't try to act on his feelings!" His face was twisted with anger as powerful as hers.

"Even if he does, that doesn't mean I'm going to allow him! Or do you think I'm that low? Do you think that I'm going to leave you for him?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I never said that," he growled.

"You didn't need to!" she exclaimed, tears stinging in her eyes, hating to argue with him. "But I don't think you trust me enough!"

"Minerva, I do trust you, but–"

"You trust me but not enough!" she interrupted. "You are hooked on this crazy idea that I'm going to leave you for Albus Dumbledore. I don't think it's fair that you are making these accusations against me. It's not my fault that we lied to him about being in this relationship. Maybe if we hadn't lied, then none of this would have happened. And, as for his feelings, I can't control how the man feels. Or maybe you think that I can! I would never leave you, Severus! But, you need to learn that yourself!"

Severus was silent, glancing at his watch. "I need to go. I won't be back until late. I'm tutoring Grace tonight. Poppy will bring you dinner." His voice was angry, and he hadn't kissed her or even said goodbye before leaving.

Sitting up, Minerva pulled her knees to her chest, burying her head in them. She had a raging headache, and she wished that she had never said anything. When Severus was angry, he became hysterical, and she knew he was certainly angry with her. One positive thing that had come from it was that she had gotten out a few things that had been bothering her. Before she had even five minutes to herself, the door to his rooms opened and Albus stepped in.

He smiled gently, shutting the door behind him. "Hello, Minerva. Are you up to company?"

"Of course. Come on, Albus," she replied, patting the space next to her on the bed.

The old wizard sat beside her, placing a few books on the bedside table. He sighed. "I'm so sorry you felt ill, my dear. You should have told someone."

Minerva shook her head. "I couldn't, Albus. If I hadn't fainted, then I would be able to be out teaching my students, but I failed them by allowing my personal matters to interfere with my teaching."

Her friend shook his head this time, placing a hand on her forehead. "You were sick. There's nothing you can do to help that, and I hear you were very ill." He smiled gently, his blue eyes twinkling. "But I assure you that a very old but capable wizard has taken over for you."

Chuckling lightly, Minerva gathered the blankets she held tightly into her hands, wishing that she could be alone. It wasn't that she didn't want to see the Headmaster, on the contrary, she enjoyed his company, but after her fight with Severus she was emotionally drained. "And who might that be?" she asked, playing along with his joke.

"I know him very well, and he seems a little odd, but good even so." Albus gestured to the books beside her. "I brought these in case you got bored. And knowing Minerva McGonagall, I can imagine you are bored already."

"It's going to be a long three weeks," Minerva replied with a sigh. "I'm dreading it."

He nodded, pausing before hesitantly continuing. "Is everything alright, I mean, staying with Severus?"

"Yes, it's fine. He doesn't bother me much. I sleep here and he on the couch. We're civil."

Albus took her hand, squeezing it gently. "I was just worried when Poppy told me. But you're comfortable here?"

"Very much so."

"If something changes, you can certainly stay with me. I suppose that you and Severus should learn to get along before this summer, but I also want to make sure you are recovering. If you're sure, then I won't ask again. You know where to find me."

"Thank you, Albus," she replied, her eyes threatening to close from fatigue.

He smiled. "I'll leave you to rest." Letting go of her hand, he kissed her cheek and then left.

The rest of the day passed quickly for Minerva because when she wasn't sleeping, she read, and when she wasn't reading, Poppy had brought her dinner. Having the time alone had been nice.

Around eight-thirty, she heard the door open, and knowing it was Severus, she closed her eyes tighter, hoping he would believe she was asleep as she lay facing away from him. The lights in his rooms were all out, and to her surprise, he didn't turn them on. Suddenly, the bed dipped, and she could hear him unlacing his shoes. Wanting badly to look up, she heard him change out of his robes into a grey nightshirt she knew he wore to bed without even looking. The bed dipped again, and she felt him lie down beside her, pulling the blankets up to his chest.

Unable to take being angry anymore, she flipped to face him, looking straight into his eyes as he did the same. "Severus, I'm sorry," she whispered.

He reached out and stroked her hair. "We can worry about that tomorrow. Come closer." The dark man opened out his arms, and she wrapped hers around his waist, holding herself to him. He held her back. His lips captured hers for a quick moment until he released and sighed. "Good night, Minerva."

Smiling into his chest, she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Min, so much." Not another word was said on the matter.

Weeks passed by, slowly, but they passed. Her days consisted of sitting and reading and thinking. It was probably the most maddening time of Minerva's life. Some days she felt strong enough to meet with Miss Price at night, but others she still felt so weak that she didn't get out of bed except to shower and use the bathroom. Severus and Albus both visited periodically during the day, attempting to keep her spirits up, but she wasn't always the most cooperative witch to work with. Being able to do nothing angered her very much, but she knew that if she didn't listen to Poppy and the healers that she would only be put under worse circumstances. Albus hadn't bothered her again about staying with Severus, although she suspected he wanted to. A few times he had made a casual pass at her, but Minerva simply brushed him off gently. Severus never brought up their argument, and neither did she. In her mind, she had decided that they had argued because of all the stress they had been put under between Grace's adoption and her illness. Nights with Severus were a blessing, because they finally became a real couple, talking and laughing and sitting together. He was the only light during those weeks.

During this time, Severus was preparing his house at Spinner's End for them to stay in. Minerva had never been to his family home, but due to its location, she couldn't imagine it to be of the greatest quality or cheeriness. Although she didn't know much of his early years, she knew that his childhood had not been a happy one, so she wondered if the home reflected it. He had said that they would have a room to share and Grace would have her own room. Her curiosity was high by the very end of the year.

On the last day of term, Minerva finally felt like herself again, and she emerged from Severus's rooms and joined the staff to see off the students. She finally felt strong again, and being strong had never felt better.

As they watched the last of the carriages leave the school, Minerva sighed and looked to Severus who stood beside her. "This has been one hell of a year," she muttered under her breath. "I can't believe how much has changed."

She watched as he extended his arm to put around her but quickly put it back at his side, aware of the other staff present. In response, Severus simply snorted.

Filch came running out of the school, dragging Grace by her arm, looking as if he were going to tear it off. "Professors! Stop them! Stop the train!" he shouted, shoving her towards them. "This one isn't on there!"

Biting her lip to hold back a laugh, Minerva looked at Severus, watching as he rolled his eyes. "She's supposed to be here, you idiot. She's not going home on the train," Severus replied coldly. "I suggest you let go of her and mind your own business."

Pomona came from behind Minerva, pulling her aside. "What is Snape talking about?"

Filius popped in between them. "Do you know, Minerva?"

"It's a very private matter. It's not my right to share it with you, I'm sorry," she replied gently, breaking away from them to take Grace from Filch. "Come, Miss Price. Let's get you back inside." Without a word to the others, she took Grace back into the castle.

Once they were alone, Minerva chuckled slightly. "Don't be afraid of Filch, he's nothing to worry about."

"He saw me in the hall outside my common room and completely freaked!" Grace exclaimed. "I guess I didn't realize that not everyone knew I was your daughter now."

'About that, Miss Price," Minerva began. "I suggest you keep this between us. You didn't tell any of your friends, did you?"

"I don't really have any friends I'm close enough with to tell."

"Alright. Professor Snape and I haven't told any of the staff besides Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. But, if you need something and neither of us are around, do go to Madam Pomfrey," Minerva explained.

"Why not Dumbledore?"

Unsure of how to explain the problem with Albus, Minerva stopped talking for a moment. "He's a very busy man, and it's best not to bother him unless he asks you to see him. Do me that favor, will you?"

"Of course!" Grace agreed. "What exactly are we doing this summer?"

"We're going to be staying in Professor Snape's home. Professor Snape and I have a party tonight that Professor Dumbledore throws each year for the staff, so you can either stay in his rooms or your common room. We won't stay too long, but we're going to attend for a little bit ("while"). Is that alright?"

"Yes," she replied, sounding as if she weren't really paying attention. "May I ask you something, Professor?"

"Of course," Minerva agreed, entering her own chambers where they had now arrived. It had been weeks since she'd seen her own rooms, and it made her realize how dark Severus's were compared to hers. She lit the fire as Grace still remained silent.

"Are you going to call me Grace this summer?"

Minerva stopped. She hadn't thought much about how things were going to work now that she and Severus were her legal parents. "Um, I don't know. Professor Snape and I haven't discussed this actually. I don't think that it would be professional of us to call you by your first name."

"But I don't think that we need to worry about being professional. You're my mom," Grace replied.

Minerva stopped what she was doing, which had only been shuffling things around, and heard Grace's words repeat in her head. She was a mother. She wasn't just a professor or Head of House anymore; she was someone's mother. She held the full responsibility of what happened to this little girl. She had full control over her life and her choices. It made her smile to herself. "I'm your mother," she repeated.

Grace placed a hand on her arm and smiled. "I couldn't have asked for anyone better."

Before Minerva could reply, a knock came on her door. She opened it to see Severus standing in the doorway, smiling unlike himself. It was of course not a toothy grin, but his lips were tugged at the sides. "I can't believe it's finally here, Minerva," he said quietly so only she could hear.

"What?"

"The end of the year, time when we can be alone."

"Ah yes. Well, Professor Snape, are you going to be changing for Professor Dumbledore's party?"

"I don't want to go to this bloody party," he replied loud enough for Grace to hear. She glared at him, but he paid her no attention. "It's a waste of our time."

"I'm taking that as a no. Would you mind taking Miss Price back to your rooms while I get ready?'

He nodded. "Come, Miss Price." The blonde girl smiled at Minerva before leaving with Severus.

Minerva moved to her closet and opened it, looking at all of her dresses hanging before her. They looked mostly the same: emerald green or black. She was a woman of routine of course, and part of that routine was dressing professionally and reserved. Minerva never wore anything less than long sleeves and a floor length. She took pride in the way she dressed for it reflected her attitude and teaching style. It was good for students to fear her enough to listen.

She undid the buttons on the back of her dress and let it drop to the floor, staring at herself in the floor length mirror she had beside her closet. What did Severus see in her? Her skin was pale still, and a scar from when she had gotten hurt during a Quidditch game as a girl ran across her stomach. She wondered why he hadn't asked her about it when he had seen her undressed, but she also knew he probably had enough scars of his own that they didn't seem unordinary to him anymore. The scar was ugly. It was very white, whiter than her skin, and ran in lines across where she had fell and scratched herself so deep that she had never seen more blood in her life. She shivered as she thought back to the sight. And on top of everything else she was far too thin. You couldn't see her ribs, but she had never felt more small and helpless. Her legs, however, had remained shapely. She was well proportioned when her stomach wasn't as flat as a piece of paper. There were curves down her body, and she even knew that she didn't look too awful for her age.

A dress unlike anything else that she owned sat in the corner of the closet. It was a light green one, and although it had long sleeves, it wasn't the same style she usually wore. She had once bought it in a Muggle dress shop, and it had caught her eye a long time ago. She had never worn it, though, because she had never really known when would be the best time to wear it. The witch pulled it out and examined it. It would still cover her completely, judging by the length, so she slipped it on and looked in the mirror.

If she hadn't been so sick before, Minerva suspected that it would have been a little more form-fitting than it was. Still, it hugged her waist nicely and the color looked nicer than she had thought. Deciding to wear it for a change, Minerva pulled the pins out of her hair and let her hair come tumbling down her back. Lying against the dress, she thought it looked better than having it pulled back for once. Unsure of how her colleagues would react, she left to fetch Severus.

When he opened the door, his jaw literally dropped, and she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. "You look stunning," he whispered, running his hand down her side. "Absolutely stunning."

Minerva stood in the doorway, unsure of how to reply. "Should we go?"

Severus nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. He looked her straight in the eye and then captured her lips with his own. Although she knew Grace was somewhere behind them, Minerva gave in and kissed him quickly back. "Where should we leave Grace?"

"Let her stay in my rooms," he replied. "We'll get back here as quickly as possible."

Minerva nodded. "And sleeping arrangements?"

"I suppose that she'll want to sleep in her dormitory with all of her things. Tomorrow night, she will have her own room." Severus turned back into the room. Minerva could barely see around him, but Grace was sitting on the couch, looking occupied by a book. "Miss Price?" he asked, calling her name. "We'll be back in a bit." She must have nodded, for he shut the door and led her hand in hand to the party in the Great Hall.

The House-Elves outdid themselves each year for the end of term celebration. The food was always much better than normal celebrations, because there were so few teachers compared to the entire school. Severus and Minerva tried to avoid one another in case Albus became suspicious, and so Minerva found herself talking to Poppy about their summer plans for the majority. Filius had piped in and made small talk with everyone at some point during the night. She and Severus had exchanged glances multiple times during the night, and each time, Poppy had smiled at her. Overall she had had a good time, but after two hours, Severus had pulled her aside and asked her to leave. He looked fairly uncomfortable, and so she had said her goodbyes and left behind him.

When they returned, they explained to Grace that they would be going to Spinner's End by Floo the next morning, so she was to have all of her things ready. Then they sent her back to her dormitory, and they snuggled into bed beside each other.

Neither could fall asleep right away, and so they stayed up talking for almost half the night. "What's your parents' home like?" Minerva asked, resting her head against his chest.

Severus ran a hand through her hair. "Not the place for a young child," he replied, his voice dead suddenly.

She looked up and tried to read his face. "Do you not want to go back?"

He sighed. "I have nothing but horrible memories of that place, but I'm sure that with you and Grace there, things will be much better."

Taking one of his hands in her own, Minerva kissed his palms. "I can't believe that we're going to spending the summer together. A year ago, I would have been horrified at the thought," she said, chuckling lightly to lighten the mood.

Smiling, he kissed her gently. "I admit that I'd have felt the same."

"A lot can change in a year," she said aloud, but more to herself than to Severus. "We fell in love, and we have a… Merlin, we have a child."

"I hate children." Minerva raised an eyebrow at him, and he smiled. "Grace is the only exception."

Minerva rested her head on his shoulder, hugging herself tightly to him. "We'll finally be alone," she said. "Albus won't be bothering us, and we won't have students to worry ourselves over. It's going to be wonderful."

Nodding, Severus kissed her cheek. "The no Albus part has me ready for the summer. Sometimes, that man…" He shook his head, looking down suddenly. "I really shouldn't talk about him like this."

"You have a right to be angry, Severus," she reassured him, knowing that he felt overwhelming guilt since the man had taken him back after he had been a Death Eater.

"No, I don't," he replied sharply, breaking from her hold and getting out of the bed, pacing before her. "I can't be so awful to him! If it wasn't for Albus, I… I'd probably be dead, Minerva." When he looked at her, she saw helplessness in his eyes. "And all this year, I've been so rude." He ran his hands through his hair, and then let them fall to his sides as fists.

Minerva threw off the covers, adjusting her nightgown so she could walk towards him. "Don't beat yourself up, Severus." She laid a hand cautiously on his shoulder, knowing that he could snap at any moment. "It's not your fault."

"Not my fault!" he exclaimed, walking away from her. She didn't follow, knowing he got irrational at times like these. "Lily died because of me."

"You weren't the one who betrayed them," Minerva replied. "You did nothing to her but love her."

"That wasn't good enough then, was it?" The room fell silent as Severus faced away from her, the only sounds his ragged breath. Suddenly, a knock snapped them both out of their trance.

Severus turned to look at her, his eyes filled with pain. "I'm sorry, Min, but sometimes I–" She felt her stomach turn as he could barely find words to describe his feelings. Never could she imagine the pain and sadness Severus felt each day and what horrid memories he had to live with from his time with the Dark Lord.

The knock came again, this time much harder. "Severus, I'm sorry. I just wish that I could help you. If I hadn't gotten sick, then I would have been here for you…"

A tear slipped from his eye. "You couldn't even begin to understand, Min, and I don't want you to."

"Professor Snape! Professor McGonagall!" a familiar voice exclaimed from outside his rooms. "May I come in?" Grace.

"Why don't you go to the bathroom and clean yourself up," Minerva suggested, watching as another tear slid down his cheek. He nodded and slammed the bathroom door behind him.

Minerva ran to the door of his rooms and opened it to find Grace trembling before her. "Miss Price, what happened?"

"I– I had a nightmare," she explained, sweat developing on her forehead.

Wrapping an arm around her, the Deputy led her into the rooms, shutting the door behind them. "Sit down, let me get you a warm towel so you can wipe that sweat off." Grace did as she was told.

Approaching the bathroom door, Minerva cautiously opened the door, seeing Severus standing pale in the corner. She shut it behind her. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, sitting on the toilet lid. "I don't know why I snapped. I'm so sorry, but sometimes something makes me think of it and…" He stopped again, obviously not able to go on. Minerva leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Miss Price had a nightmare, and I came to get her a towel." Watching Severus's eyes widen, she smiled at his concern for Grace. " I'm sure that you know as well as I do that nightmares are nothing to be too concerned about with children. She'll be fine." Wetting a small washcloth, Minerva made sure the water was warm and then left the bathroom to calm Grace down.

That night Minerva fell asleep glad she had recovered and was able to take care of Severus and Grace. Thoughts of her own nightmare from when she had been at St. Mungo's still haunted her, but she knew that she would never be helpless again. They needed her, and she needed them to need her. For once, she was looking forward to the summer.


End file.
